Family don't end with Blood
by Jordan143forever
Summary: John reveals the story about the Family that they never should have parted ways from. She may not be their blood, but Dean & Sam soon realize that there is nothing in this world they wouldn't do to keep her safe from everything bad & evil. Supernatural Sisfic / Winchester Sister
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY DON'T END WITH BLOOD

 **Chapter 1**

The Vamp nest has been complicated than they assumed. Vampires kept coming at them from all sides & at the end they all looked like as if they have been crawled out of a blood bath. The return back to the Motel room was quite silent; clearly all of them were exhausted.

"Man, hunting isn't easy!" Dean told out loud when he crashed on to the motel room couch looking towards his brother Sam & his father John. All the tiredness aside, he was happy that they are hunting together after a long time.

"If it's easy, then everybody will be doing it!" Sam teased his brother with a smile on his face. "Dibbs on Shower" he quickly added to his comment. After a while, they were all clean but still exhausted & were watching the motel room's television when John's phone started ringing. He quickly answered the call as the Caller ID read "Bobby", the only man they all got closest to family.

"Hey Bobby, What's going on?" John responded with his usual greeting. He was silent for some time, clearly listening to every word that came from Bobby's mouth & suddenly he rose from his chair startling both Sam & Dean. "Bobby, are you sure that she is safe?" Both of them could clearly see that their father was panicking, something that they have seen very rarely in their lives. "Ok Bobby, I get it. Keep her safe & we will be on our way right now" John flipped his phone shut, closed his eyes for few seconds & turned to look at his sons.

Sam & Dean were both staring him waiting for an explanation. John didn't want to waste any time, "We got to get to Denver right now." He told the boys & made his way to pack his bag. Dean clearly was waiting for a better explanation than that & he immediately asked "Whoa Dad, whose there in Denver?" John stood still, struggling to find the words; he knew that his boys deserve to get an explanation & also knew that he made a mistake in keeping the truth from them for all this time. So once again he turned to face his sons & this time he took a deep breath & said "In Denver… we have a family that we never should have parted ways"

John sat down on the bed and tried to find the correct words to tell the biggest regret he had ever come to feel next to losing his Wife, Mary. "I met Mike Watson when I was in the Army, soon we became more than friends, we became brothers. When your mother died, I was left alone with a toddler & a baby who was only 6 months old. The loss, the pain & the confusion was too much that I naturally turned to the only other family I ever had. I took you both to his house, his wife Kate took you both in & looked after as her own. Their Son Adrian was 5 at that time, a little older than Dean & their daughter Anna was barely a month old. They already had enough on their hands, but they were happy to have you too."

"And during the time I was struggling to figure out who killed your mom & why, I left you both with Kate. Soon, Dean & Adrian were inseparable, just like how Mike & I were. And even at such a young age, we once caught you both making a pact to keep both Sam & Anna safe from all the bad people" John stopped for a second & smiled at Dean remembering how he has always been a great big brother.

"But when I finally found out, what really killed your mom and decided to go down this road; I didn't want to stick around them. I knew that it would put them in danger. So I took you both and walked away, I told them that I am moving upstate and I never looked back."

John sighed and paused for a moment; "Little did I know that I have already destroyed that family & was dragging them to hell with me." John wiped his face; the regret and sadness clearly visible in his face.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Sam broke the silence. Both of them were on the edges of their seats with their minds wondering on all things bad and evil. John took one more minute before he found the courage to reveal his sons one of his greatest regrets.

One Year ago...

John has been following the path of the Yellow Eyed Demon on his own. He didn't feel very comfortable to put his sons anywhere near this Demon until he knew his every move. John was interrogating the Demon he was tailing for the last couple of days. He always asked for Bobby's help in these kinds of situations; because Bobby was the best hunter he has ever known & most of all because Bobby was the only one who could keep him in line when his temper ran out.

"I am asking you for the last time, why is he heading towards Lawrence?" John's temper was running out, but he wanted the facts so badly. This is the only lead he had on the next move of the Yellow Eyed Demon. "What's in Lawrence for him?" John demanded again while splashing a bottle of holy water on the Demon tied up to the chair. "Give me what I want & I will end this torture & send you back to where you belong" John said looking the Demon in the eye.

John was about to splash another bottle of holy water, when the Demon screamed "Ok, Ok, I will give you what you want…He said he is going to Lawrence to collect something that he invested on…" John & Bobby exchanged a look with each other. "What does that even mean?" Bobby walked towards the Demon with a Knife in his hand. "Wait… wait…he wanted me to keep an eye on this girl & keep track of her whereabouts. That's all he wanted, he said to keep an eye on her & he didn't tell me why" He took a breath & continued "And I wasn't going to ask him anyway, we do whatever he asks, no questions"

"Ok… what's the name of this girl?" Bobby asked. "Anna… her name is Anna Jane Watson"

John came to an abrupt stop; he felt like an electric shock ran through his chest. Anna Watson, no it can't be, he clearly didn't hear it correctly. He looked at the Demon again trying his best to cover his fear "Where does this girl live? John asked even though in his heart he already knew the answer. The Demon's answer sent another shock through his heart. It was her… really her. John turned around & walked out of the room with a very confused Bobby following him. "John, what's going on?" Bobby asked when he saw the alarming look on John's face. "Do you know this girl?" Bobby urged.

"Yes Bobby, I know her. She is my God-daughter…"

It was a normal Sunday at the Watson Residence; Kate was busy in her back garden while Mike, Adriaan and Anna were cheering at the Baseball game. Their team was winning and it was turning out to be a blast. All three of them were so into the game when suddenly someone kicked their front door open. Both Mike and Adriaan jumped to their feet at the same time, while Adriaan quickly made his ground in front of Anna to cover her from whoever entered through that door.

In came three men without any hesitation and stared right back at Mike who demanded "Who the hell do you think you are?" The three men did nothing but grin at that question. And they slowly moved their stare to Anna who was standing behind her brother perplexed with fear. Adriaan being the very protective big brother didn't one bit like the look that these strangers are giving his little sister. "Get the hell out of this house" He yelled with rage while walking towards the man standing in front of him. His jaws tightened and fists clenched to punch these Assholes that broke in to his house.

Suddenly the man raised his hand and Adriaan stopped mid stride unable to move any further. "We are here for the girl. Give her to us and nobody will get hurt" the man in front casually announced.  
Mike didn't want any other motivation to send his fist with all his might right in the middle of that man's face. While the punch made the man bleed, it didn't seem to have hurt him even a bit. "Yeah, I didn't think so either..." the man said and swayed both his hands against each other.

And then both Mike and Adriaan were forcefully smashed against the walls and pinned to it unable to move. Anna was left standing in the middle of the room without anyone to guard her from the three men now slowly walking towards her. She was confused, scared and wasn't able to understand what's going on. She looked at her father and brother helplessly, silently begging them to help her and started to step back until she banged herself on the wall.

"Who are you and WHAT do you want from me?" She gathered her courage. The man in the middle touched her cheek looked at her for what felt like an eternity and said "We got big plans for you girl, do as you are told and you won't get hurt."

"Take your bloody hands off her!" Adriaan screamed while trying to rid himself from whatever pinning him to the wall. The man looked at him and then back at Anna, "Although I am fairly certain that your father and your big brother aren't going to give you up without a fight" he paused and continued "That's very unfortunate for them..."

He then shook his head and signaled the other 2 men, who without a second's thought pulled out a knife from under their coats and stabbed Mike and Adriaan right in their hearts. Anna wanted to scream, but when she watched the life drains away from her father's and brother's faces, everything around her turned dark and she fell to the floor and into nothingness.

When John & Bobby rushed through the door, the men had dragged Kate from her back garden and had her pinned down to the floor. They were about to slit her throat, when a splash of holy water was thrown at them. They were caught unguarded and when they saw the face of John Winchester, they stood still and sent out a black smoke from their mouths. While the bodies of the men dropped to the floor, the black smoke found their way out through the open door.

"Bloody Demons!" Bobby cursed while getting down to his knees to check whether Kate is alive. John looked around the room, what he saw broke his heart, he saw his best friend & his brother dead on the floor; next to him was Adriaan, the boy once upon time used to play on his lap. In a corner was Anna, who he always cared for as his own daughter was lying on the floor. All of them gone, all of them dead because of him.

He made his way towards Anna and knelt down beside her and took her hand in his. Part of him wanted to cry & ask for their forgiveness, but he knew that nothing is going to rid him of this feeling. It took a while but, suddenly he felt a weak pulse from her hand. John screamed "Bobby, get in here. She is alive." The rest was all but a painful history; John had to watch Kate & Anna mourned for their losses, losses so unexpected that they were both in denial. One minute they were all happy and then in the next their family was in pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When John looked back at his sons, he couldn't meet their eyes. They both stared at him knowing that the confession is not yet over. "I dragged them in to this mess; they had nothing to do with demons, monsters or any of this crap"

"Dad, why did you keep this from us?" Dean asked in a stern tone. "I kept a lot of things from you both in the past year, it was too much for you to handle" John sounded defeated. "I am very close to getting the son of a bitch that killed your mom. I don't know why he is after Anna and what he wants from her? All I know is that he went to great measures to keep his motives hidden"

"It was very difficult to keep Anna hidden from the Demons, wherever she went, those bloody demons found her. I had to move her from one place to another. Bobby actually found a spell for a hex bag that kept her hidden from Demons. It was working fine until now. But they are on to her again and we have move her somewhere safe right now" John stood up to pick his bag and walked out of the room without another word.

Dean & Sam looked at each other; the weight on their shoulders suddenly seemed much heavier. But deep down in their hearts they knew that they have a responsibility to this family, to what remains in this family. Dean signaled his brother to get his stuff and he walked out of the room, knowing that the journey to Denver is going to be a long and silent one.

It took them 4 hours to reach their destination and John brought the impala to a stop. Bobby's car was already parked outside the house and everything seemed quite normal. John lead the way and knocked on the door in a rhythm seemed like a secret code. Few seconds later Bobby opened the door to let them all come inside. For a second, he was surprised to see Dean & Sam there, but the look that John gave him answered his unasked question.

Bobby signaled them to walk over the big Devils trap that was drawn right in front of the door. Dean & Sam looked at each other confused, but John gave them a nod telling them to do as Bobby's told. Once all of them managed to walk past the trap, the girl who was standing in the corner of the room came running to John. "Uncle John, it's really good to see you again, but I am sorry you had to drop everything and drive all the way here" the girl said hugging John. "It's no problem at all Anna" John said hugging her back.

"I want you to meet my sons, this is Dean & this is Sam" John said pointing at the boys. "Hi guys, I am Anna. It's very nice to finally meet you both" she said giving them a genuine smile. Dean mumbled but managed to say "Yeah, you too" while Sam nodded with a smile. The girl was wearing a baggy pant with a superhero t-shirt, her long curly hair was braided to a side.

"This is my mom, Kate" Anna gestured towards the woman who was waiting beside her. Kate walked towards Dean and pulled him to sudden hug. The move took Dean by surprise and he looked at John with a confused expression. But when he saw Anna's face kind of giving him a pleading look that said "please bear it for a second", he suddenly remembered what John told them back in the motel. This woman once looked after him and Sam as her own. She helped John raised them. Kate let go of Dean and then went on to give a hug to Sam.

"You both have grown up to be very good men... your mom would have been proud" Kate said looking at both of them. And suddenly a sob burst out of her and swallowed her words. "Mom..." Anna came to her and hugged her from behind. Kate took few seconds to gather herself and she said apologetically "I am sorry Dean, seeing you again brought back all the memories of you with my son Adriaan, running around the house, hiding in the garden, ball games, sword fights and everything..." she smiled. "It reminded me of Adriaan" she turned and walked towards the window stand to pick up a photo frame. And she showed the photo to Dean and Sam and said "We never stopped thinking about you"

In the photo were 2 little boys with 2 babies on their laps. Dean quickly recognized himself, in there was the 4 year old Dean sitting on a couch next to another boy who looked around 5 years old. When Dean saw that boy's face, a stream of vague memories came rushing to him. Kate looked at Sam said "This is you on Adriaan's lap, because Dean insisted that he wants to hold Anna" Sam looked at his brother & smiled. "Well, that didn't end well for you my dear; she peed on your lap" Kate said smiling. "Oh mom, don't say that out loud" Anna said blushing while covering her face.

"Oh it's ok, really he still held you tight until I took you off his hands, and he has always been a very caring big brother" Kate looked at both Dean & Sam continued "I really am very happy to see you both again. Have a seat boys, I will get you something to drink". John was quietly watching the reunion which has been long overdue. He was relieved to see that they made it on time, but first things first & he wanted to take Anna out of this place as quickly as possible. "Anna, I am sure Bobby must have told you that Demons are hot on your trail again. I know it's hard, but we have to leave this place right now" he told looking at both Kate & Anna. The smile on Anna's face faded, she knew that this was coming "How do they keep finding me? And we have no idea about what they want from me?" She said looking exhausted.

"Honestly Anna, we don't have to find that out, they are Demons & whatever they want from you cannot be of any good, we need to find this Demon & get rid of him for once & for all" John's voice was very serious. "And if you are ok with it, I need your help to lure this son of a bitch out" he said looking at Anna. "My help, what do you mean?" Anna said looking confused. "I think, we will give him what he wants the most… You" Dean, Sam & Bobby immediately looked at John puzzled at what he is suggesting. John's idea took Anna by surprise; she never wanted to be around these monsters. She was good at running away from them. In her mind, she was not a fighter; she has never been a fighter. Dean looked at Anna's face & then turned towards John "Dad, Can I talk to you & Bobby alone?" he said & walked towards the door.

That left Anna & Sam on the couch, "Suck being the youngest isn't it?" Anna said looking at Sam. "No one cares about our opinion" She added. "Yeah, talk about it" Sam agreed smiling. "I feel you man" Anna said trying to get her mind of the bomb shell that was dropped on her few moments ago. Outside the door, Dean waited for John & Bobby to come out. As soon as they came out & closed the door behind them; Dean began "Dad, what are you doing? Are we really going to use that girl as bait? She is not even a hunter!" He looked at Bobby "Are you with him on this?" Bobby shook his head & stared back at John. "Dean is right John, that's too much of a risk. All this time we were trying to keep her away from them. And now we are going hand her over on a plate" Bobby argued.

"What do you think; you think I want to put her in danger? She is like my own daughter. But we don't have any other choice here. That Demon will not stop coming after her & sooner or later we have to stand our ground" John said sternly. Dean has always followed his father's orders, he never said no to him & he never questioned him. But even he can see that his father is hiding something from them & this time he didn't want to give in. "No Dad, this doesn't make any sense. Why the rush, why do you want to get this over with that you are even considering putting that innocent girl in harm's way. What are you not telling us? What are you hiding?" Dean screamed as his frustration skyrocketed.

John was furious to see Dean talking to him like that. He wanted them to trust him on this. There were things that he just couldn't share with them right now. And he was pissed that even Bobby was against him on this. He looked at Dean & knew that he is not going to give up until he gets an answer. John sighed & said "Anna is not the only one that the Yellow Eyed Demon is after" he paused giving Dean some time to calm himself. "He is after Sammy too" John said in a whisper. The words sent a bullet through Dean's heart, he stared right back at his father not believing what he just heard. "What! How do you know this" Dean urged. "The last Demon I interrogated was chatty. And I think he wasn't exactly happy with the Yellow Eye's plan. So it just slipped through him when he said "I will be damned if I let Sam Winchester to boss me around" & that's all I got from him." John Continued "But that's enough for me to say that this son of a bitch will not get his hands on Sam or Anna. So are you two with me?"

Dean looked at him; he couldn't believe that his Dad kept this from him. It seemed like today was a day for confessions. But all this was too much to handle, first he told them about how they accidently destroyed an innocent family & now he bombarded him again with Sam. Sam… he cannot let anything happen to him. But he didn't like this idea one bit. It seemed so selfish that they are willing to put Anna on the line because now they know that the Demons are after Sam. Love sure makes you do selfish things. Dean nodded at John; Sam is going to be so pissed when he find about this.

Sam stood up when they walked back inside. "Took your time isn't it?" he asked clearly not happy that they left him behind. John ignored him & walked towards Anna and sat down next to her. "Anna, you don't have to this, if you are not comfortable with this. It's your call & we will honor it" John said looking her in the eye. Anna looked at Dean for a brief second; she had a gut feeling that he will back her if she said no. But she couldn't do that to John, she knew that she can't run forever or expect John to keep her hidden forever. As much as it scared her; she knew it's time to make her ground. It's so easy to say than done. "No, I want to help" she said to John trying to hide her fear. "But first let me talk to mom, she wouldn't like this" she stood up & walked to the kitchen.

"Are we really serious?" Sam asked Dean. "I thought you dragged him out to put some sense in his head" he whispered. "Let it go Sam" Dean told his brother signaling him to walk with him towards John & Bobby. Yeah, he is really going to be very pissed, when he finds out; Dean thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That is the worst plan I have ever heard" Bobby kept arguing with John. Dean & Sam were happy that Bobby was against this plan as much as them. "Just because it's a simple plan, it doesn't mean it's a bad plan Bobby!" John disagreed. "We are all going to be right there next to her & they won't be able to get her" John said looking at three very unhappy faces. It took them a while to agree their final plan; Dean was on edge purely because it was so sudden. They have been getting ready their whole lives for this moment. And now it's here & he felt like he is not ready for this. But his Dad was correct; this thing is after Sam for some evil reason & he would not have that. So it was time to put aside the differences & give his fullest no matter what it took.

Anna has managed to convince her mother, though it wasn't that easy. Kate was not at all willing to put the only remaining member of her family in danger. Anna was all she got. But the thing about Anna is she was very good at convincing people, she had a way with words. But convincing her own self that this was a good idea; well that was different. In her gut she knew this is a terrible idea. But you can't run forever. She sighed & walked towards the men sitting in the corner of the room. John saw her & stood up from the sofa, "Anna, you don't have anything to do. You just have to stand in this room & let us handle it" John said trying to comfort her. Anna nodded at him to say that she is ready. "Sam, take off that Devil's trap & Dean, take the Hex bag from her" John ordered.

Dean walked towards Anna and looked at her. She was wearing the small hex bag in a chain around her neck. When she brought her hands up to remove the chain, Dean saw that her hands were shaking in fear. Without a second's thought Dean slowly grabbed her hands in his & looked her in the eye "Don't worry Anna, we are right here with you. We won't let them harm you. Just take a deep breath & calm down" Anna really found his words to be sincere and she felt herself calming down. After a while when Dean noticed that her hands are no longer shaking, he let go of them giving her an assuring smile. Anna found the courage & removed the hex bag from her neck to give it to Dean. Dean took the hex bag in his hand and looked at his father one more time; silently hopping that he would change his mind even at this last moment. But John's nod made sure that he is all game today. So Dean brought up his lighter & burnt down the hex bag to dust.

Half an hour passed by without any interference. Everyone was starting to ease up. "May be they think it's a trap?" Bobby broke the silence. Underneath he was happy that this didn't work. "Or maybe I am not important as we think I am" Anna said trying to act cool. "No, I think Bobby is right…" John answered but his next words were interrupted by the sound of the front door breaking open with such force that made them all jump. Through the door came a black smoke aimed directly at Anna. Anna brought her hands up to cover her face as an instinct & the black smoke suddenly stopped right in front of her. It seemed like the black smoke was trying to get in to Anna, but it couldn't. It happened so sudden, that everyone was still in shock. But Dean quickly jumped & pulled Anna out of the way. The smoke went crashing out of the door and everything went so silent again.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Anna with concern. She nodded, but before she could answer 5 or more black smokes came crashing through the door and hovered over her. They lingered for few seconds and went crashing back; but with the smoke Anna was gone too. Dean looked at his hand which moments ago was holding Anna's arm. He looked up with horror when he realized what they have done. John was unable to speak for few seconds, he didn't see that coming. No one did. He crashed on to the floor & looked at Bobby. Guilt was written all over his face. "We TOLD you this is a bad idea" Sam said pointing at John. Dean gave him a look that said this is not the time for "I told you so" "Dad, what do we do?" Dean asked hoping that his father would have had a backup plan. "We find those bloody demons & we get her back, that's what we will do" John said standing up. "This is not happening again" he said now looking at Bobby. "Find me a location spell Bobby, I know you got it" he said half pleading. "You are damn right, I do" Bobby walked out to get to his car without wasting another second.

Bobby was back inside going through the pages in his book while Dean & Sam were pacing in the hall trying to get their mind on ease. "How did she stop that Demon from possessing her? Sam asked suddenly that stopped Dean mid stride. "Maybe Dad got her one those Demon proof tattoos, makes sense given that Demons were after her" Dead said after giving it a thought. "No, I didn't get her any tattoo" John told walking towards them. He was with Kate trying to console & assure her that Anna is going to be ok.

"What! Then how did she manage to stop that?" Dean asked in disbelief. "That's the thing son, Demons can't possess her. Somehow she has the ability to stop them. This is the second time, they tried & failed" John explained. "Maybe that's why this time they brought more guns" he added kicking himself. "Bobby. How's that spell coming?" "Almost done, I just need a lock of her hair. I am sure we can find that from her room" Bobby said looking at Kate. Kate was shocked for second, this keeps getting weirder & weirder. But she didn't want to waste time by asking questions, she turned & went straight to Anna's room. Few moments later, she came back with a hair brush in her hand. She removed one hair string, gave it to Sam & stepped back. The moment Sam touched the hair string; he felt an electric shock ran through his head. Sam screamed in pain & grabbed his head while dropping down to his knees. Dean came rushing to his side in an instant & held him tightly.

Sam was withering in pain; Dean looked at John & then at Bobby trying to figure out what's happening. They all looked as baffled as he was. After a while Sam stopped struggling & he looked up to see the faces staring at him. Dean was kneeling beside him, his hands still holding him & his eyes shooting right at Sam's face. "I saw Anna" Sam murmured that only Dean heard him the first time. "What?" Dean questioned. "What do you mean you saw Anna?" Dean kept looking at his brother confused. "I mean, I saw her in my head, she was in this place. It was dark. But I think I Know where she is" Sam said standing up & making his way towards the table to get his laptop. Everyone else was bewildered without being able to understand what's going on.

Dean looked at John, his mind aching to understand what just happened to his brother. But Sam seemed to have taken what ever happened so easily, one minute ago he was withering on the floor in pain and now he was hurriedly searching something in the internet.

Dean walked towards his brother and stood behind him to see what he is searching for. Sam looked at him & said "I saw this name board; it's an abundant shipping yard... I think this is where they took her" Dean looked at his brother confused. "Dean, please trust me on this?" Sam begged. "No Sam, what's going on? What happened back there?" Dean clearly wanted some answers.

"I will explain everything later, I promise. But right now we got to get to this place, before they take her somewhere else!" Sam said looking at John and Bobby. They all knew they were standing on thin ice and didn't have time to waste. John nodded at his sons & walked out of the house. Dean gave a look to Sam that said this isn't over and followed his father. Sam sighed knowing that this day is going to be a long one, it was his time to make the confessions.

They all got in to the impala drove according to Sam's directions and parked the car far from the Shipping yard and continued on foot. Once they got inside the abandoned building, the strong smell of sulfur confirmed that they were in the right place. Everyone readied their guns and followed John in to the building. The demons were loud and it wasn't very difficult to find the room they were keeping Anna. They were talking about the day that her father and brother died. "They were so pathetic that they didn't even see what was coming. A knife to the heart was way too good, we should have had more fun" One demon teased her.

Outside the door, John and the gang waited for the right time to jump in. They wanted to make sure how many Demons were there. "Even now, you are hanging with the wrong crowd kid. You think the Winchesters can help you? They are the ones who put you in this mess in the first place. That's ironic" another demon laughed.

John quickly nodded at the rest and barged in through the door throwing the holy water around taking the demons in surprise. Few of the demons smoked out of their body, but John managed to hold the last one captive. He hit the demon with the back of his gun so hard that he fell down unconscious. "Anna, are you ok? John asked while pressing his foot on the demon. Anna was looking at them in relief. She was tied to a chair and her eyes were red from crying. Dean came running to her to untie the ropes and was relieved when he saw that the demons haven't made any physical harm to her.

"Sam, draw a Demon trap right now before this son of a bitch comes around" John ordered after he made sure that Anna was ok. Sam obeyed and went on to draw the fastest Devil's trap he has ever made. And then they tied the demon quickly to a chair and kept him in the middle of the trap. Bobby splashed a bottle of holy water on the unconscious demon "Rise and shine" he said while biting his teeth. The demon screamed in pain and looked around to see the men staring at him. "The Winchesters! We were just talking about you. It's very nice of you to join the party" Demon teased.

"Cut the crap Asshole, tell me where your boss is?" Bobby said pointing the gun on his face. "Oh... did you really think that the Boss would come himself to collect his precious investment. How stupid do you think he is?" Demon answered laughing. "He knows your every move Winchester. And he is always 3 steps in front of you. And that's why you will never catch him." Demon continued looking at John. Then he looked at Sam and said "And that's why your family will never be safe." Sam looked at John, part of him was clueless as to what this demon was talking about. But there was a small part in him that cringed in fear by those words.

Dean took few steps closer to the demon and punched him right on the face. "You can beat me all you want. But I can't tell you what I don't know. No one knows where the boss is. He wouldn't share that information, especially because you two spent the last few months beating that information out of us" demon said looking at John & Bobby. "So I am sorry to break it to you, but you got to come up with a new plan. Because clearly this ain't working" the demon said laughing.

"And one more thing John Winchester, even if you hide them on the other side of the planet; when the time is right, we will find them. Nothing, I mean nothing can stop that. But by all means please do try, because it's so much fun to watch you try & fail over and over again" he said & looked down indicating that's all they are going to get from him. There was a deep silence in the room for few seconds, all eyes were on John. John's face was a mix of anger, disappointment and fear; but he hid them all quickly and managed a smile.

"Oh, don't you worry. We will find a way to amuse you one way or another." John said and started to recite the demon exorcism. The demon screamed in pain as the black smoke started to drain off from him and in to the floor. Once it was done, John turned to face Bobby. "So, now what?" Bobby asked the question that was running in everyone's mind. "Now, we get back to work" John replied and offered his hand to Anna signaling that it's time to go. Anna took a second, but took his hand and followed him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they reached the house, Anna ran straight to her mother's arms. They hugged each other for a long time and once they broke it off, Kate looked at John and whispered a silent "Thank you." John and Bobby retreated to a corner of the room, while Dean and Sam threw their selves on to the sofa. Dean looked at Sam giving him a look that said "Let's talk". Sam was about to tell him to give it a rest, when Anna walked towards them and sat on the couch next to him. "Hey, are you sure you are ok?" Dean asked again. "Yes, I am really." Anna answered. "How did you find me?" She asked from Dean. "Honestly, even I have no idea!" Dean said sending angry beams to Sam. Anna felt the tension between them & looked at Sam. "The demons talked a lot about you Sam" she said sending Sam jump in his seat. "I think you also shouldn't be around these things. They said they have big plans for you. That's the same thing they told me; when they first found me. I am just saying you should keep him away from them" Anna finally said looking at Dean.

Sam looked at Dean and then at Anna. "Dean, I have something to tell you." Sam began. "I will leave you two for it" Anna said standing up. "No Anna, it's ok. You should stay" Sam continued. "I had a vision today when I touched a lock of her hair, it was by accidently actually. But in the vision I saw you, that's how we found you" Sam explained to Anna. "And this wasn't the first time it happened" Sam said to Dean unable to meet his eyes. "What?" Dean was clearly pissed, and Sam knew he had every right to be. "I am sorry Dean, the previous visions didn't mean anything to me, and they were just flashes of pictures that meant nothing. All they did was giving me a terrible headache after that" Sam tried to reason.

"But today's one meant something, because I knew Anna's face. So now I am terrified whether all those other visions really meant something and maybe I saw them because someone was in trouble. And I feel terrible because I did nothing" Sam sighed looking at Dean. "So you think, you are some sort of a Psychic?" Dean asked still pissed. "I don't know what to think?" Sam shot his hands up in frustration. "Hey, take it easy. We all know it's too much to handle. Trust me I know." Anna said giving Sam a comforting smile. "John and Bobby got this. They will find the reason behind this whole mess. Let's do what we can to help them" she said looking at both of them. "And Sam, psychic or not, thank you for finding me. I owe you one" she said inviting him for a fist bump. Sam smiled and returned the gesture "Anytime Anna"

Sam felt much lighter, he knew Dean was angry; but he was glad that he put all cards on the table. It wasn't easy keeping things hidden from his brother. It really felt wrong. "Dean, I am sorry" he pleaded again. "It's ok man. I get it. And since now we are on the same page, I think I also should come out clean" Dean looked at Sam. "When we were outside today trying to change Dad's mind; he told me that he knew that the Demons are after you. And that's why he so badly wanted to see this through" "What?" now it was Sam's turn to be pissed. "I am not proud of it and I knew you will be super pissed. But I had no choice man. I couldn't let these bastards come after you" Dean said looking ashamed.

"Oh right, you love me so you were ok to use Anna as bait. That's totally ok, I guess" Sam said angrily. "No, it's not ok. And I would never have forgiven myself, if something would have happened to her. So thank God, we got her back" Dean looked at his brother apologetically. No one is kicking himself harder than him for what he did.

Dean stood up; he had one more person to apologize. She was sitting on her own near the window looking outside completely lost in her thoughts. But she quickly looked up when she felt someone was standing behind her. "Sorry, i didn't mean to startle you." Dean said sitting down next to her. "Oh no, that's ok. I am still getting used to my spider senses" she said smiling. "Look Anna, I want to apologize for" Dean started but Anna interrupted him "Dean, there is nothing to apologize for. I volunteered remember." She said.

"No that's not exactly what I meant" Dean tried to explain. "No, I know what you meant. Family come first Dean. You don't have to apologize for that. Sam is very lucky to have you." Her words increased his guilt but the smile on her face also proved that she has forgiven him. They both sat there quietly.

Few minutes later, John walked towards them & kneeled down in front of Anna. "Anna, I don't know how to say this... but what that Demon told you back there about how I put you in this mess; I am afraid he was telling the truth" John looked her in the eye. Dean straightened up in his seat knowing what this conversation will lead to. "I can't even begin to say how much I regret all this" John continued with tears rolling down his eyes. "Uncle John, it's not your fault. I knew what that demon told me for quite some time now. It wasn't very difficult to connect the dots" Anna said taking John's hands in hers. "Don't blame yourself for this. You didn't know what was following you and you chose dad because he was your family. He wouldn't blame you for it and neither would we" she managed with tears in her eyes. And then she got down to his level and hugged him tight. Dean looked at them and then at Sam thinking to himself that this girl was certainly special.

An hour later, they were all on the road. Much to Dean & Sam's displeasure, John has decided to continue the search for the Yellow Eyed Demon on his own. He didn't want Sam to be involved in this and his decision was the final. The boys couldn't argue much with him as he then asked them to keep Anna away from the demons until he find some answers. Well they couldn't say no to that. Nice trick dad, Dean thought while packing his bag. Bobby gave yet another demon proof hex bag to Anna. And he made arrangements to relocate Kate in a different house, so the mother and daughter unfortunately had to part ways for some time. "Listen to Dean & Sam. They are like your big brothers." Kate said hugging Anna. "Sam's only few months older than me" Anna objected. "Yeah, still older" Kate replied quickly. "Great, so now I am the only youngest" Anna said a joke only Sam was able to understand.

"Take care of her boys and take care of your selves too" Kate said looking at Dean & Sam. "We will Mrs. Watson" Dean replied on behalf of both of them, feeling the sudden weight of responsibility that was fallen on him. He picked up Anna's bag & walked towards the Impala leaving the ladies alone to say their good byes. Anna was trying so hard not to cry, she didn't want to make her mother sadder. So she hugged her tightly again and said "Take care of yourself mom. I will call you every day. And I will see you soon" She placed a kiss on her cheek and made her way to the impala.

But when she saw the diminishing figure of her mother through the back window of the car as they started driving away, she couldn't hold it any longer. The figure completely went out of her sight and she slowly turned around to face the road in front. Dean looked at her through the rare view mirror, only to see her silently sobbing while squeezing herself to a corner. Dean looked at Sam & continued to drive in silence. Both of them knew that no words are going to make her feel better at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anna cried herself to sleep and Dean continued down the road. After few hours, they stopped in a gas station to refill and stretch their legs. Dean turned around in his seat to look at Anna, who was still sleeping. "Maybe we should wake her. She might be hungry." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam nodded and slowly patted on Anna's hand to wake her. She sat straight quickly "Sorry, I dozed off." She said rubbing her eyes. "No worries, do you want to grab a snack until we find a good restaurant to eat or use the facilities?" Sam asked smiling.

"Oh yeah, I do want to pee." Anna said getting down from the car. "Do you guys want anything from the store?" She turned back to ask them. "Just water" Dean replied. She nodded and walked towards the store. The restroom was thankfully clean. She came out of the restroom and went on to check the food shelves. Chocolate, I want lots of chocolate; she thought to herself. She grabbed few Snickers Bars and turned around to get some water when she banged in to a man who was standing behind her. "I am sorry, I didn't see you there" Anna said apologetically. "Oh it's ok sweetheart, I don't mind it at all" the man replied leaning in to her. Anna managed a fake smile and tried to walk past him, but he quickly grabbed her by her wrist. This took Anna by surprise, but she looked directly at the man & said "Let go off my hand" She was definitely not in the mood for this drama. It was already a hard day for her. But the man didn't seem to budge; he only tightened his grip making her wrist go numb. Ok that's enough; she thought and swung her hand & pushed him off her forcefully. And without even wasting a second, she ran out of the shop. She didn't want any trouble; her plate was already full.

Dean was leaning on to the Impala waiting for her come out; but when he saw her coming back empty handed he asked "Hey, you didn't buy anything?" She looked behind her to make sure that the man is not following her "Nothing good in there. Can we get out of here? She said hurriedly. Dean knew in an instant that something is wrong. "Anna, what happ..." he didn't have to finish his question; when the man came rushing through the door. "Where do you think you are running?" He screamed at Anna. And without thinking further Anna stood behind Dean covering herself from the man rushing to her.

Dean had seen enough to understand what was going on; he covered Anna from his left hand and pointed his right to the man advancing on her. "Stay the hell back!" Dean ordered angrily. "Oh I think not" the man answered without slowing down. At the same time, Sam opened the door and got out of the car "You better reconsider that" he said banging the door behind him. The man stopped for a while and looked at Dean & Sam. He saw that he was outnumbered; still he pointed his finger at Anna "This is not over!" & he turned around to walk away.

"What the hell you just said?" Dean jumped front furiously. But Anna quickly held his hand "Let it go Dean. We got enough on our plates" she said trying to pull him back. "Oh no no, he won't get away with that" Dean continued to walk after him. "Please Dean, let it go. Let's just get out of here. We don't want to attract any attention." Anna pleaded again.

Dean took few seconds to cool down; Anna was still grabbing his hand. So he raised his hands to show that he has given up. Anna smiled and let go of his hand waiting for him to get back to the car. Dean knew that she isn't going to move until he does. So he rolled his eyes & gestured her to walk with him; he then opened the back door of the Impala and shut it after her. He was still furious when he got in to the Driver's seat. "Asshole" He muttered under his breath.

By the time they stopped for dinner, everyone was quite starving. They went inside the diner & waited for the waitress to take their order. "Hey Dean, I am sorry I used you as a Human Shield back at the Gas station." Anna broke the silent looking at Dean. Sam chuckled at the choice of her words. "No problem at all your highness" Dean said sincerely. Anna smiled at him and absent mindedly rubbed her wrist which was paining during the whole car ride. Sam noticed the bruises around her wrist & pointed at it "What happened to your wrist?" Dean also quickly followed his gaze and looked at Anna quite worriedly.

"That man grabbed my wrist so hard, I thought he broke it!" She said but immediately regretted it. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean was angry again. "Oh I so should have broken his face" Dean smashed his fist to the table. "Dean, calm down" Sam said looking around. Anna also nodded agreeing with Sam.

Dean was little calmed down by the time they finished their meals. Anna & Sam were talking about their respective universities over the meal. Both of them were having fun arguing whether Stanford is better than Princeton. Dean looked at them both and thought to himself "What Nerds!"

The waitress came back to refill their water glasses. But accidently she spilt the water on Anna who was sitting in the corner. "I am so very sorry miss" she immediately apologized looking around to make sure the manager was not around. "It's ok girl, no big deal. Go go before your manager sees you" she said giggling at the waitress. "I have had my fair share with bossy managers" Anna added wiping her t-shirt.

"Thank you so much. There is a blow dryer in the rest room" She whispered apologetically. Anna smiled at the boys & got up to go to the rest room. "You can tell a lot about a person from the way they treat a waiter" Sam said looking at Anna who was walking away. Dean nodded at Sam & continued to watch Anna as if to make sure no one is following her. When Anna turned from the corner, he looked back at Sam & caught him smiling. "What?" Dean asked annoyed. "No, nothing. It's just this thing going on between you two." Sam replied smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean sounded more annoyed. "No no, not in a weird way, but totally in a whole platonic way. It's just… I think you do remember her from before?" Sam said raising his shoulders. The expression on Dean's face softened; he took a moment & began "When I saw that picture and recognized myself in there, all these memories just hit me; as if they were buried somewhere all this time. Yeah Sammy, I do remember her and I remember her brother. And I know it's weird, but I feel like I let him down you know. And I can't shake that feeling off" Dean suddenly sounded very serious.

Sam wasn't expecting that, so for a moment he didn't say anything. "Come on man, you can't think like that. You didn't know any of this would happen" he tried to reason. But Dean didn't respond; he looked outside the window and let out a small sigh.

Inside restroom, Anna took off her Jacket so that she can easily hold her t-shirt to the hand dryer. She held it to the dryer, thinking about the time she took that part-time job at the diner during summer holidays. Adriaan hated the idea so much, his constant nagging won in the end. Anna thought to herself smiling. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a man swung open the restroom. She jumped up, but quickly realized maybe it was by an accident. People mix up the signs all the time. "It's the ladies room" she pointed at the sign on the door. "Yes, we know!" the voice of the second man who barged in made her take a step back. It was the man from the Gas station. What was he doing here? No that's not important now. How do I get out of here? She quickly thought. But all her ideas of pushing them & running went obsolete; when the two men came inside the small restroom and locked the door behind them.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, a stupid question but she needed to buy some time. "I told you this wasn't over." The man answered rubbing his hands together. She looked around trying to find something to throw at them. Where is a broom, when you need one? When she couldn't find anything, she stood her ground and brought her arms up in fists. She knew she didn't stand a chance against these two big men. But she won't go down without a fight.

When the first man jumped on her; she punched his face with all her might. But damn, it hurt her so much she had to stop herself to hold her own hand. And then it was too late, the man she punched; punched her right back on her face sending her crashing to the wall. No one has ever punched her before, she didn't know it would hurt that much. Forget about the pain, she had to fight this off. But the man caught her hands and spun her around, so she would be standing helplessly facing the man from the Gas station. "Not so tough without your brothers. Isn't it?" He asked mockingly. And then he punched her in the stomach making her bend down for air.

Dean & Sam were sitting in the diner silently waiting for Anna. She has been gone for some time now; both of them thought silently. Dean was about to ask whether he should go and check, when Sam suddenly held his head in pain. His eyes went wide open & he stared at the empty space in front of him for few seconds with fear written all over his face. Dean quickly reached for Sam's hand. Oh no, not this again; and he bit his lip when he realized that he couldn't really jump up in a public place. Sam suddenly screamed "Dean, it's Anna. She is in trouble" and he stood up and ran towards the restrooms without giving any other explanations. Dean was shocked, but in his gut he knew something was wrong. So he too jumped out of the cubicle and ran after his brother.

Sam was waiting outside the ladies room trying to open the door. "It's locked!" He told looking worried. "Anna, are you in there?" He called out loudly and continued to knock on the door. Then they heard it "Help!" a loud scream from inside the restroom. Dean didn't waste any other second to kick the door open. And when he did, his blood boiled from what he saw. There were two men hovering over Anna, one of them holding her hands behind her while the other was touching her through her torn t-shirt.

When the two men realized that they have company, they pushed Anna away sending her crashing to the wall again. Dean was fast; he punched the first man and then punched the other. Sam joined and dragged one apart and kept punching him until his face fully covered in blood. Dean was kicking the other man, when the Manager of the Diner rushed in & dragged him away from him. "I will kill you, you son of a bitch" Dean screamed while he was being dragged away. There were few people gathered near the door. Everyone were giving disgusted looks to the two men lying on the floor. Another man was holding Sam back. "Let the police handle it." The man tried to put sense in to Dean & Sam. Dean looked at Anna; who was sitting on the floor curled up to a ball to cover her. He nodded the man to let go of him and quickly ran to Anna. He then removed his own jacket and placed it over Anna while giving her a hug "You are safe now Anna. It's over" he whispered in her ear. Anna looked at him with tears in her eyes and went on to squeeze her head in his chest returning the hug even tighter.

Dean placed his chin on her head and closed his eyes. Sam walked towards them and helped Anna to get to her feet. She groaned in pain; when she started to straighten up. Dean quickly put his hand behind her and steadied her, while Sam came and held her from the other side. All three of them walked slowly out of the restroom and in to the front of the diner. The cops were already there, by the time they checked Anna's bleeding head. The police took the two men into custody without any hesitation because of the number of witnesses. Anna, Sam & Dean had to give their statements; but after a while they were allowed to go.

By the time they got in to the impala, none of them were in any mood to talk. They all rode silently until Dean parked the car outside a motel. They all needed some rest, especially Anna. "You two wait here, until I get us checked in" Dean said before turning off the engine. "Dean, if you both don't mind, can you ask them to put an extra bed in your room? I don't think I will be able to sleep alone tonight" she said pleading. "Of course Anna, no problem" Dean quickly answered, anything to help her right now. When Dean got out of the car, Sam turned around to look at Anna. "How are you holding up?" He asked. "My head hurts. And my body is still shaking." She answered slowly. "It will go away soon hopefully" Sam sounded sincerely hopeful.

They all checked in to their room and Anna walked towards the furthest bed from the door. "I call dibbs." She said sitting down on the bed slowly. She was still wearing Dean's coat around her. "I want a shower, can I use it first?" She asked looking at the boys. "All yours" Sam said pointing at the bathroom. She picked up some clothes from her bag and went inside the bathroom. Once the door was shut behind her; Dean sighed "Not even 24 hours with me, and just look at her" he said blaming himself. "Hey man, what happened back there wasn't on you. We wouldn't have known that" Sam tried to console his brother, he knew that this is Dean's way; he took the blame for everything.

"No, I should have known better. That asshole threatened her back at the Gas station. I should have broken his face right then and there" Dean said rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, we should have" Sam agreed thinking what he would have done if the people didn't stop him back at the Diner. After few minutes of silence, Dean reluctantly began "So, you had another vision?" Sam looked at him but said nothing. "Look man, I am not angry with you. Actually you saved her back there." Dean said surprising Sam. "Psychic or not, you did good." Dean said standing up. A sudden smile fell over Sam's face when he realized Dean's deliberate attempt to imitate what Anna told him earlier on the same day.

Anna came out of the bathroom dressed in her long pajamas. Her long curly hair wrapped in a towel, "I hope I didn't take long time" she said smiling. She walked towards her bed slowly and sat down facing the boys. "I owe you one more" she continued looking at them gratefully. "Actually, I think you should know that Sam had another vision" Dean answered looking at Sam. Anna's eyes went wide, "Is that why you came looking for me? I really thought you got frustrated waiting" she mumbled. "So what does this means...? When will we ever find some answers?" She said now frustrated. But she quickly followed "I am sorry for saying that...but really, thank you Sam, thank you both" she said apologetically.

They both could understand her frustration, they felt the same way. "No need to apologize Anna. We all need some answers" Dean said looking at both of them. "But right now, you need some rest." He said standing up. "Try to get some sleep. It's been a long day. And if you need anything, we are right here" Dean said holding her shoulder. Anna smiled & nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Next day morning, Anna woke up to the pain spreading from her abdomen. The painkillers must have worn off. She opened her eyes & tried to sit up; but the pain was too much that she was unable to move. In her defense, she hasn't really beaten up like this before. She really missed her mom now. She rolled to the other side of the bed to see Dean & Sam sipping their coffees while watching the television in mute. These guys are too nice, she thought to herself. "Um guys, a little help over here please" she said still lying on the bed. "It seems I can't sit up on my own" she sounded sad. Sam quickly put down his coffee & walked toward her. "Wait, let me give you a hand" he said while putting his arm around her & pulling her up. Anna still groaned in pain as she leaned against the head board. "Why is this paining so much?" she asked & pulled her t-shirt up to check her abdomen. The blue bruises on her stomach made her shriek. "Oh my God" she panicked looking at Sam.

Dean also rushed to her side quickly; both of them realized that this girl hasn't ever been in a fight before. "Don't panic Anna; it will take some time for it to fully go away. And I know that it hurts like hell" Dean said slowly. He wished if he could have beat the crap out of those two bastards more; he so badly wanted to go back & made them pay. Sam also had the same feeling written over his face, but he held her hand and sat their quietly. "The movies never showed this part" Anna said putting her t-shirt down. "Oh, now I am embarrassed for freaking out" she continued blushing. There was a big bruise on the right side of her cheek in addition to the bump on the side of her forehead and her hair was all messy; on top of all that she looked even more exhausted. "Trust me you handled this pretty well. You should have seen Sammy after his first fight." Dean said teasing Sam. "Yeah right Dean" Sam said grinning. "What do you like to have for breakfast? I guess you are in no mood to go out now?" Sam asked changing the topic. "Waffles with extra cream" Anna said quickly, she really didn't want to go out looking like this. "Ok, I will be back quickly." Sam said pointing at Dean. "And for you, it's the same I guess" he carried on. "Of course man, who would say no to Waffles" Dean replied as Anna looked at them both smiling.

By the time Sam got back, Anna was already out after a shower. Both of them were watching a rerun of "Friends" & Anna was busy introducing the characters to Dean. "I can't believe you have never watched Friends" Anna was really surprised. "I have never really had time." Dean replied. "Dude, you should always find time for great literature" Anna giggled. "I can't believe you managed to make him watch that." Sam said putting down the food on the table. "The secret is in the power of your nagging" Anna answered while opening the box in front of her. They were all hungry; good food, good laugh & good company and it felt like somehow among all this chaos they have found some happiness.

"So what's our agenda?" Anna asked Dean after they finished their breakfast. "Keep our heads down for the foreseeable future." Dean said looking at them both. "Oh, that kind of excitement could kill us." Sam sighed. "I am telling you both, don't even try anything. And anything out of the ordinary, you tell me. No secrets either. Are we clear?" Dean laid down the rules. Both Sam & Anna shook their heads & obeyed.

"Ok, I got a non-demonic case. Can we have a look at that?" Sam looked at Dean. "Yeah, as long as it's nothing to do with demons" Dean agreed.

"So how does this work? Do you find cases on your own or do you get assigned to a case?" Anna turned to Sam. "We find our own cases." He said pointing at his laptop. "So what happens if multiple hunters pick the same case?" she questioned. "Then we will have this very awkward situation explaining how FBI Admin Department mixed up our assigned cases, that's always fun" Dean said laughing. "I think hunters need an Admin Department" Anna looked at them. "Yeah, that would be great" Both of them agreed.

The case Sam talked about involved a mysterious death in a nearby IT Company. One employee, Matt Wilson had chocked another employee, Tom Savills & later claimed that he had no memory of doing what he was accused of. "This sounds like a ghost possession or just a man who couldn't come up with a better lie." Dean said as if it was too easy. "Yeah, the hard part is to find the ghost" Sam reminded. "So what else do we know about the dude who died?" Dean asked from Sam. "According to the co-workers, he was very friendly & everyone loved him; the catch is so is the guy who killed him. They were friends." Sam said looking confused. "Let's go and talk to the guy who did it." Dean stood up. "Anna, you are silent?" He asked turning to her side. "It's just that I haven't really seen a ghost before and hearing you talk about it like it's something very normal; just kind of freaks me out" she said crouching. "I am more of a "see a ghost and run the hell away from it" kind of a person." She continued sadly.

"That's the cleverest kind" Sam said cheering her up. "Are you going to be alright with both of us gone?" He was now concerned. "Yeah, I will. You guys have a job to do" Anna said picking up the empty boxes.

The boys came back to the motel after questioning Matt and their co-workers. They were fairly certain that they are dealing with a vengeful spirit as Matt confessed to experiencing cold spots right before he choked his friend to death. But they also came back with more bad news; there has been another murder in an apartment nearby to the IT Company. However, in this case the person was found chocked to death inside a locked room without any signs of forced entry. "Do they have anything in common?" Dean threw himself to the couch. "We will find out soon." Sam sounded very determined.

Ever since she was thrown in to this Supernatural dilemma; Anna kept her distance from hunting. It wasn't really her thing; she could barely live through a horror movie. And luckily, she always knew what she can and cannot do. And hunting monsters and ghosts, that was at the very top of her cannot do list. So she buried herself in her Astrophysics e text books; since she is unable to attend her lectures in Princeton she used all online sources available. By some miracle, if she does manage to survive this whole nightmare, she would need her doctorate. Most importantly; because that was her father's dream. She had a duty to fulfill his dream.

So she sat on her bed & continued her studies; while Sam searched for anything that ties the victims together. It didn't take much long for him to find that, they all went to the same high school. When he announced his finding, "High school, where you make arch enemies" Anna couldn't help but join them. "You had Arch enemies in high school?" Dean asked surprised. "Yeah, there was this gang, but I guess with time I have learnt to forgive and forget." She said slowly. "But in here, I think it's safe to say that they messed with someone in high school who is not ready to forgive." Sam joined. "So now Sam has to find, who that is?" Dean said stretching in his seat. "Brains... Muscles..." Sam smiled pointing at him and then at Dean.

Next morning, Anna felt much better physically; however the emotional trauma was still haunting her. She woke up twice screaming because she saw the man from the Gas station choking her to death. Sam rushed to her side both the times to convince her that it's all a nightmare. It was going to be a busy day for Dean & Sam. The previous day, they found out about the tragic death of Barry Jones, who was an employee of the same IT Company at the time of his death. He was a victim of a hit & run incident & the coroner confirmed that he died on the road before he was brought to the hospital. And as it turned out, Barry attended the same high school as everyone involved. So now Dean & Sam had to grill the truth out of Matt, who was currently held at the local Police Station.

When the boys left, Anna spent some time on researching Barry Jones. He seemed like a very intelligent young man with a bright future. He wasn't very popular in school, but was ranked first in all academic curriculums. Life wasn't easy for a "Nerd" in high school. Anna couldn't help but notice how similar Barry was to her. All we wanted was to stay invisible, but Bullies always had other plans. She thought about her time in high school & shook her head off. The more she dug on Barry, the more she found out how talented this boy really was. He had created his own softwares & applications at a very young age which proved to be very remarkable. She realized that she has an idea on what must have happened to turn this beautiful soul in to a vengeful spirit.

So when Dean & Sam returned back to the motel, Anna was not surprised to hear what they had to say. Of course, the others used to bully Barry back in high school. And unfortunately, they didn't grow up; because they continued to do the same when they started working at the IT Company. So a stupid prank went so wrong, that they hit Barry & left him on the road to die. Yet another innocent life was lost; all thanks to Bullies. "Actually, I don't blame Barry for wanting revenge. They bullied him his entire time in high school & they didn't stop until they got him killed." Anna said with a mix of anger & sadness.

"Yes, that's true. But we can't let him do that. Because the thing about vengeful spirits is that they never stop. Once they start, they will continue to kill" Dean tried to explain. "How do you explain the multiple places? How do you think the spirit travels from one place to another?" Sam asked looking at Dean. "Spirits usually use an object to travel, something that they are attached to" Sam explained further when he saw the confused expression on Anna's face. "He got me there?" Dean replied trying to think it through.

"We should find this other friend of Matt, what's his name… Andrew. He is the remaining scumbag and he is on the run now. Funny, he thinks he can run from a ghost." Sam stood up & walked towards his laptop. "Ok, even if you find him, how would you stop the ghost? We can't burn his bones, because he is already cremated." Dean questioned his brother. "Maybe we find him & we might get more insight to what Barry was attached to." Sam never gave up. "Let's track his credit card; no one can survive without that." Anna pointed out. "That was my idea too." Sam said quickly.

"Ok, I got him." Sam found the guy after few minutes. "Can I come with you this time?" Anna asked from Dean surprising him. "Uh Anna, I don't think it's a good idea. These spirits really do get very violent & anything can happen." Dean looked at Sam asking him to back him up there. "He is right Anna; you should sit this one out." Sam quickly added on. "I don't want to hunt this Ghost or anything; I just want to ask this guy whether is he even sorry for what he did. Please, after that I will stay out of your way." She begged Dean.

Dean looked at Sam, he didn't like this. It wasn't a good enough reason to put her at risk. Does it matter whether that scumbag is sorry or not, because that wouldn't stop Barry now. But Dean couldn't understand why this was important to Anna, yesterday she didn't want anything to do with ghosts. But today, she is asking whether she could join them; not to hunt but to talk. "Man, girls are so complicated." Dean thought to himself. "Ok, you can come. But you stand behind us." Dean finally agreed.

They had to break down the door to get inside Andrew's motel room, the man was terrified. He knew that something was coming for him, and he knew that he is next. "We know what you did to Barry Jones. And you can't run forever from him." Sam said to Andrew who stumbled & fell to the floor. "I don't know what you are talking about?" The man was still denying what he did. "Cut the crap, we talked to Matt & he told us everything." Dean pointed a finger at him.

Andrew couldn't hold it any longer, he broke open. "We were just having fun; we didn't mean to kill him." He begged. "But, did it ever occur to you that it wasn't any fun for Barry? Did you see him having fun?" Anna took a step closer to Andrew. Sam quickly put a hand in front of Anna when he realized that she is taking this personally. "Are you even really sorry for what you did?" Anna went on standing behind Sam's arm.

Andrew looked at Anna with a confused look; who was Barry to her, he struggled. "I am sorry, I really am. I wish if I could take it all back." Andrew managed through his sobs. "It doesn't matter now, does it? You can't undo what you did." Anna said taking a step back and calming herself.

All of a sudden the lights in the room started to flicker; Sam & Dean felt the familiar change in temperature of the room. In a flash they knew, what was coming. "Anna, stand behind me." Dean yelled pulling Anna close to him. And there he appeared, the ghost of Barry Jones with blood still running from his head standing right in front of Andrew. He didn't even seem to notice the others in the room; his undivided attention was on Andrew. Dean quickly pulled out his shotgun and fired a Rock salt bullet at him.

"He will be back." Sam screamed while drawing a salt line around Andrew. Barry came back quicker than they assumed, but this time his anger was towards Dean who just shot him. Barry went straight to Dean's neck; and when Sam tried to shoot him, he swung his hand making Sam go flying to the wall.

It all happened so fast, that Anna was unable to process any of it. She had just seen a ghost for the first time in her life. She looked pale and she felt terrified. But something in her made her to step up. "Barry, please don't hurt him." Anna tried to say the words as calmly as possible. "Anna, stay back." Dean managed while gasping for air.

"Barry, please let him go." Anna moved closer. Barry started to loosen the grip on Dean's neck, and he turned towards Anna. The look on his eyes sent a chill down her spine. "You will not hurt me, would you Barry?" She asked him. "Because you & I, we are the same. We never hurt anyone. We kept to ourselves and all we wanted was to do something good for the world. Wasn't it Barry?" She said raising her hands up in surrender.

"To leave the world a better place than we found it. And I know that the people who did this to you deserve to be punished... But that's not who you are Barry. You are a beautiful soul and please don't ruin it." Anna looked back at him. Dean was still clutching to rid himself from Barry. "What goes around comes around. Let the Karma deal with him." She finally said pointing at Andrew.

What goes around comes around, that has always been Anna's mantra in dealing with all the bullying. The idea helped her let go and forget, the idea that one day they will get what they deserve for all the hurt and humiliation they have caused her. So she kind of had a feeling that it would mean something to Barry too.

And she was correct; it did made an effect on Barry. He let go of Dean and stared at Anna. Sam managed to get back on his feet, he quickly came running towards Anna with his gun aimed at Barry. But Dean motioned him to stop; he knew that shooting Barry would only piss him off more. And still they didn't have any idea to what this ghost was attached to; in other words they didn't have a way to stop this ghost.

Dean kept his stare on Barry; he was very uncomfortable with this whole situation. There he has managed to put Anna face to face with a vengeful spirit. You so suck at keeping her safe, Dean thought while kicking him. He could see how terrified Anna was; but at the same time he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Barry, please let it go. You belong in a better place now." Anna slowly whispered. The expression on Barry's face softened, he spared one last look at Andrew and looked back at Anna. And then Barry closed his eyes as if he is letting go of all the anger; and then he vanished in to a bright white light. Dean looked at Anna; she was staring at the now empty space with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. And yeah, for the first time she saw a soul go beyond to the other side.

Sam stood next to her and touched her shoulder bringing her back to this world. She looked at Sam with tears in her eyes and buried her head in his chest. Sam knew how she felt; it was a lot to handle. It was her first ghost & first hunt. He embraced her back tightly as Dean looked at them both with concerned eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean parked the impala outside the motel room. "You did really good back there." He turned to Anna. "It must be the first time; you dealt with a ghost by just talking." Anna responded with a smile. "Yeah, it was the first time. But it was a really good talk." Sam also turned back to facing her.

"Anna, that gang you talked about in your high school... your Arch enemies, what did they do to you?" Dean asked now serious. The smile on Anna's face faded away. "Honestly guys, I hope you will never find out." She said while patting both their shoulders as if to tell them to give it a rest. And she got off from the car indicating that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Something that bad?" Dean muttered silently only for Sam to hear, a sudden anger hovering all over him. That's why she took this so personally. And he suddenly realized that Sam was correct back at the Diner; he did feel very protective of her. He just met her after all these years, but deep down in his heart he knew she is family. And right now he wanted nothing but to find what those bastards did to her back in high school and he wanted them to pay. He will be their Karma; he made a promise to himself as he got down from the impala.

The next few days went on, and they kept their heads down. Sam couldn't find any other cases close to them. Dean used that time to teach Anna some self defense moves. She wasn't any good at it. "Teach me to shoot; I think I will be good with that." Anna told him, when she realized she isn't getting any better. "No Anna, you are doing good. You just need some more practice." Dean wasn't prepared to give up.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Anna asked when she realized that Sam wasn't around. "Did you notice that he keeps disappearing all the time these days? Has he found a girl friend or something?" Anna asked giggling.

"For his sake, I hope he has." Dean answered smiling. "Let's see what he is up to. Don't rat me out." Dean said while tip toeing towards Sam's laptop. He opened it and looked at his search history. Just this morning, he has searched for a "Banyan Tree Motel" and then has searched for a "Jacob Middleton".

"I thought he didn't find any case?" Dean gestured Anna to join him. "Who is this guy he is spying on?" Anna said pointing at the screen. Dean was now concerned, what is Sam up to. "Where is this motel? I am going there right now." Dean searched for his car keys.

At the same time, Sam opened the door and walked in. He stopped mid stride when he saw both Dean & Anna standing in front of his laptop. "What are you two doing?" He quickly asked trying not to panic.

"Why don't you tell us, what were you doing?" Dean replied casually. "I just went out to get a soda." Sam started walking towards them.

"A soda. All the way from Banyan Tree Motel?" Dean was getting angry. Anna felt the tension rising between them. "Dean?" Anna looked at him begging him to calm down.

"Who is Jacob Middleton?" Dean asked again when Sam was silent. Sam had guilt written over his face, he took few seconds but managed "I had another vision; I wanted to make sure it meant something before I tell you."

Dean stared at his brother; the silence in the room was tensed. "Anna, could you please give us a second?" Dean finally said turning to Anna. She didn't want to get between the brothers, so she obeyed and walked out of the room. She walked far away from the room, so she wouldn't hear them shouting. If only she didn't ask where Sam was, this wouldn't have happened, she cursed herself as she sat on the bench.

After 10 minutes that felt like an hour, Sam opened the door and burst out. He walked pass Anna so quickly without even looking at her. He was pissed. I wonder how pissed Dean would be, she thought still sitting on the bench. Best is to give him more time to cool down. So she waited another 10 minutes outside and then went back to the room.

He was sitting on the couch, still pissed; glass pieces of a broken beer bottle were shattered on the floor. Anna sighed and got down to pick up the pieces. "Anna, you don't have to do that." Dean quickly got up.

"So, I hope you achieved the dramatic effect you wanted by smashing the bottle." She whispered silently. "What makes you think I smashed the bottle?" Dean questioned.

"Am I wrong?" She crouch her shoulders. "No, you are not wrong." Dean answered slowly. Both of them continued to pick up the pieces, which clearly wasn't as fun as smashing.  
"Shoot" Anna pulled her hand up when she realized that she has cut her finger to one of the sharp pieces.

"Damn it. I am sorry Anna." Dean quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up directing her to the couch. "It's just a small cut, don't worry." Anna quickly said taking the tissue that Dean offered her.

"I just got so angry, because he kept things from me, when I specifically told him not to." Dean started to explain himself. "Yeah, I get that. But he was going to tell you." Anna covered for Sam.

"Look it's a lot to handle for Sam. He didn't exactly ask for any of this. He probably must be scared to shit with all that's happening to him." Anna continued.

"And Sam is very smart, so maybe he doesn't want anyone to tell him how fucked up he is. I am sure he already knows that. So maybe… all he wants is his brother to look him in the eye and tell him that none of this is his fault. That you got his back whatever happens and to tell him that in the end everything will be ok." Anna said looking directly at Dean.

But when the tears started to form in her eyes, she suddenly realized that she actually said what she so badly wanted to hear. She quickly looked down and added "You know something along that line, you can add in some macho words that you boys use these days."

Dean realized what just happened; he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Sam opened the door with his key. He quickly the noticed the blood soaked tissue in her hand, "Oh God, what happened?" He came running to her side.

She looked at Dean who was sitting next to her, "Dramatic effect, that's what happened." She said trying to stop her smile.

"Ok, I will clean this before anyone else cut their selves." Dean stood up from the couch avoiding Sam. Anna looked at Sam, he seemed calm. Poor guy, she knew he was going through a lot. "Sam, can I get that soda?" She whispered in his ear when he sat down next to her. Sam gave a very innocent version of "screw you" look as Anna burst out laughing. Dean gave his death glare to both of them, but smiling inside thinking how he had ended up with not one but two pains in his ass.

But one thing was certain; there was nothing in this world he wouldn't do for these two pains in his ass.

There was too much drama between Dean and Sam throughout that day. They didn't talk and avoided each other. Dean was waiting for an apology, unfortunately so was Sam. "I am going out." Dean walked out of the room in the evening. And he didn't come back for few hours. Meantime, Sam and Anna talked about the recent vision he had, Sam told her how he saw the motel in his vision and this particular room number. That's how he got to Jacob Middleton. "The motel just gave the guest's name over the phone?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got lucky. I guess. Plus the FBI status helped." Sam said smiling. But Sam didn't find anything else. He waited outside the Jacob's motel for some time and returned back.

"Anything else stood out in the vision?" Anna asked as this makes no sense. "The visions you had about me were always about the present time. Maybe these visions are about the future. When Dean cools down, let's get him to stake outside that motel." Anna sounded very supportive. Sam gave her a genuine smile.

"But Sam, you shouldn't keep things from Dean you know. He is just trying to keep you safe." She added.

"But he is always telling me what to do. I am not a child anymore." Sam let out his frustrations. "Telling you what to do, that's right at the top of a big brother's job description." Anna said smiling.

"My brother Adriaan always told me what to do. You can't wear that, you can't go there late in the night, you can't hang out with that guy he is bad news." She paused thinking back.

"He was right you know, that guy was bad news... But I didn't see that before. I was just annoyed with my brother." She smiled through her sadness. "But now... if I could have him back, just to tell me what to do... I would give anything for that you know." She said trying to keep it together.

"You are lucky Sam, to have a big brother to tell you what to do when you don't have any idea what's happening to you. He may annoy you, but you know that he is got your back right?" She asked Sam directly.

Sam slowly nodded, Anna was right. Dean always got his back; Dean sacrificed a lot for him. "I have to go and apologize." Sam said looking at Anna. "That's my boy." Anna patted on his head and got up to walk away.

"And Anna..." Sam started again, she stopped and turned back to face him. "You may have lost one brother, and I am really very sorry about that. But you have found two more right here. And if you ever feel lost, just remember that we will always be there for you." Sam meant every word.

Anna kept looking at his face, but this time she couldn't hold back the tears. She slowly walked back to Sam and gave a soft kiss on his cheeks. "Thanks Sam, that means a lot to me." She said wiping her tears.

"He is right." Both of them looked up together to Dean's voice. They didn't realize that he was listening to the whole conversation. Dean walked to Anna and took her hands in his, he then looked at them both & said "Sam, Anna, sorry for the chick flick moment that's about to follow. But I want you both to know that none of this is your fault. Always know that I got your back whatever happens. We are in this together and I promise you both that in the end everything will be ok."

Sam looked at Dean, "I am sorry Dean." He said earnestly. Dean gave a pat to his shoulder to say that all is forgiven. He then turned to Anna & smiled. Anna knew that she got busted earlier; Dean knew that she actually said what she wanted to hear.

"Thanks Dean." She said after placing a kiss on his cheek too. She then put her hand behind Dean and leaned on to his side to look at Sam. There he was smiling, she thought it was safe to say; everyone needed that chick flick moment.

…..

Thank you all for your valuable time. Appreciate your feedback. Please leave a review.  
I will be back with more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean seemed calm; so Anna glanced at Sam signaling him "It's time". They had to carefully screen the words to get Dean to agree with what they planned. "So Dean, about that Banyan Tree Motel…" Anna started but paused immediately when Dean gave his signature "stop right there" stare. But he quickly brought a smile to his face & said "I got you there, didn't I?"

"I was eavesdropping to your whole conversation, remember?" he giggled. "So yes. I heard your genius plan." He added.

"First of all, a - eavesdropping is rude. And b – Do you agree that it's a genius plan?" Anna answered smiling. "No, it's horrible plan, but unfortunately it's the only one we got." Dean said getting up.

"Maybe we should check in to this Motel; that would make our lives much easier." Sam finally joined. "Yeah, I agree" Dean was again on the same boat. "Guys, can you get an apartment with a kitchen this time?" Anna quickly asked.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam; "Are you sure you know how to cook?" Dean teased Anna. "Oh… Challenge accepted" Anna got up and extended her hand for a hand shake.

The new motel was a good one; they even had small apartments. Anna was happy to get a kitchen this time. She loved to cook & bake. Whenever she needed a break from the studies or got stuck in a math question; she always turned to the kitchen. It was a nice distraction to help her start again. And luckily, her brother was a very willing guinea pig. He never said no to any food that she offered him.

She decided to start with the basics & make something easy. So while the brothers took turns to stake out side Jacob's Motel room, Anna went on grocery shopping. She bought all that's required to make Spaghetti with cut up hotdogs a long side a Salad. Honestly speaking, it was her favorite & it reminded of her mother.

When she returned to the apartment, Dean was waiting in there alone. "Did you find anything?" she asked putting down the groceries. "Nope, so far it's just a normal dude." Dean said seemingly quite relieved.

"You want him to be just a normal dude, isn't it?" Anna asked looking back at him. "Yeah, I do. But when have I ever got what I wanted?" Dean smirked. "Every time you drive & pick that music of yours." Anna replied looking serious. "Mm, that is true." Dean smiled & agreed.

It was getting dark, when Sam came back to the apartment looking exhausted. "This doesn't make any sense, maybe we should just go." He said crashing on to the couch. "Let's give it one more night." Dean tried to be supportive. "Come on Sammy, try & dig some dirt on this guy" Dean added cheering him up.

They were digging on Jacob's past, his family, his job to find anything suspicious. But he was clean. "It's difficult to concentrate with that, it's making me hungry" Dean whispered waving around to the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Sam smiled & nodded in agreement. It's been ages since the last time they had a homemade meal.

Anna arranged the food on the table & asked the boys to join. She was happy to see that both of them visibly approved her choice of menu. "Dig in guys & let me have your impartial opinion." She said folding her hands like a Chef, but giggling all the while.

She sat down next to Sam & waited until they take their first bite. Dean of course went first, "Wow Anna, this is really awesome." He said with a mouth full of spaghetti. "It's really tasty." Sam also acknowledged the same. "Thanks guys, that's the best payment a cook can ever get… That would be 38.50" she said putting her hand out.

"There you go; I will pay you with all my love." Dean said patting her hand back with imaginary currency. She was really happy that the boys loved her cooking. That was honestly the best part in feeding people, seeing them enjoy what you made. I have found two more guinea pigs; she thought smiling.

After Dinner, Dean went out to start his shift. Anna made him agree to let her join him. It was just sitting & waiting anyway. They sat on a bench near the room & talked about the life on the road. Dean filled her on how he & Sam used to move from one school to another when they were kids. They never stayed in one place for more than 2 months. They were always the new kids.

"That must have been tough… or then again with such perfect looks, I am sure you both managed to pull it off every single time." Anna responded giggling. Dean nodded proudly in agreement.

"Speaking of school, I was thinking about what I told you guys the other day about my Arch enemies." She started while picking her nails. "I mean I always tell myself that I am over it, so hiding it from you really question that statement." She added trying to smile.

"Look Anna, if you want to talk about it, then I am all ears" Dean straightened up looking serious.

"In High school, I mostly kept to myself. My undivided attention was on my grades, I wanted a really good score in my SATs. Princeton was my dream… And I never bothered anyone, you know. But bullies always found their way to people like us. First they try to drag you away from your path & if they fail; then they will humiliate you." Anna poured herself out. Dean patiently waited; he knew this was a sensitive topic for Anna given her whole reaction to what happened with Barry.

"The Sheriff's son, Richard was 5 years senior to me; he was the leader in that gang. He first came after me pretending that he likes me. Well, I wasn't stupid. I knew what boys like that want. So I always politely asked him to leave me be. I didn't want any trouble. Plus if Adriaan found about that, he would have made a whole big scene." Anna carried on slowly.

"But one day they wanted to take it to the next level, Richard & his friends dragged me to the old store room. And they tied me to a pole & took pictures of me. I think you can imagine how it looked. Three hours later, the principal found me; because they printed & distributed those photos all around the school." She said still looking down.

Dean could feel his blood starting to boil; in his gut he knew it would have been an ugly story. But when he really heard it from her, all he wanted was to break something.

"I was the victim there, but they all laughed at me. And everyone knew who did this, but he was the Sheriff's son. So it was like he could get away with anything." Anna finally looked at Dean. She could see the change in his face, his jaws were tight and his hands were in fists.

"And the School didn't take any action against him?" Dean managed to ask suppressing his anger.

"Only a meeting with the principal & some after school disciplinary Sessions." She sighed sadly. "The only consolation was that Adriaan beat the shit out of all of them when he found out. But he got arrested for that" Anna said sadly.

"What... they arrested him?" Dean threw his hands up in frustration. But at least he gave it to them real good; he thought. If Dean was in Adriaan's shoes, he would have also made them very sorry for ever messing with his sister.

"But the most difficult part is knowing that one day I might run in to him again. And with the kind of luck that I have, I think it will happen one day. And I hope that I will be ready." She said without hesitating to show how she really felt. She felt comfortable talking to him, and she knew it was a judgment free zone.

"You can take him down. I will make sure you are ready, if it ever comes to that." Dean promised her. He could understand how vulnerable she was and as much as he wanted to find and break that bastard's face; he also knew that it was something that Anna had to face on her own. She needed to do that, if she ever going to move pass this. She had to stand up for herself and he promised that he will help her do just that. And he hoped that he will get the chance to stand beside her and be there for her when she finally does it.

They both stared at Jacob's room in silence for few minutes. Anna felt much relieved after sharing that real life nightmare. Dean was furious, but the fact that she shared her story with him; made him feel much closer to her.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to talk about it." Dean broke the silence. "You & Sam are like my long lost brothers. I didn't want to keep any secrets. Plus I think you guys needed an explanation for the way I reacted to what happened to Barry. I will talk about this with Sam later." She smiled innocently.

"That's good. I don't want him to feel left behind. He is very sensitive to that kind of situations." Dean said joking.

Few more minutes passed without any disturbance; they were about to return to their apartment, when a man came and knocked on Jacob's door. Both Dean & Anna straightened up in their seats. When Jacob didn't open the door, the man kicked down the door without an effort. Dean quickly jumped up, "Call Sam and go back to our apartment. Lock the door behind you." He ordered and ran towards Jacob's room.

Anna quickly stood up and took out her phone. Sam's line was busy and it went on to voice mail, what the hell Sam; what are you doing now? "Dean needs help, get to Jacob's room now." she quickly left the message, but decided to dial his number again. It was still the same, voice mail.

Should see run to get Sam or should she run to Dean to help him? She wasn't sure that she could be of any help, but still her heart urged her to get to Dean. So she ran to Jacob's room, the door was open; and the man had Dean by his throat. She saw Jacob lying on the floor in a corner of the room and without a second's thought she smashed the table lamp on the head of the man choking Dean. And for her horror she saw Dean's unconscious body fall to the ground when the man loosened his grip.

The man turned towards her, his black eyes sent a chill down her spine. "Demon" Anna stopped mid stride. The demon smiled and waved his hand to a side, but a confused look fell over his face quickly as he had to wave his hand again.

He looked down at his hand trying to process what's going on. And then it hit Anna, she remembered that hand gesture; that was how the demon pinned her father and brother to the wall. But for some reason, this demon couldn't do the same for her.

"So, it seems our powers don't work on you." The demon paused. "Let's see whether my fists would." He added taking a step towards her.

Anna quickly recalled some of the moves Dean had taught her the other day; she quickly ducked and saved herself from the first punch the demon threw at her. But he was fast and he got her the second time. But she quickly got back to her feet and found something to throw at him. She didn't care how ridiculous she looked in this fight, she only had to hold him back until Sam gets here. And where the hell is Sam; she prayed to God that he received her voice mail by now.

The demon was very strong, his blows sent her flying. "Stay down girl. I am not here to kill you. I am here to take this boy with me." He said pointing at Jacob who was lying on the floor. "And as fate would have it, I ran in to this Winchester. So I might as well shoot two birds in one stone. He is standing between our plans for you and his brother. We take him out now; it's less trouble for us in the future." He said looking at unconscious Dean.

"He has always been one big pain in our ass." He continued while pulling a knife out of his jacket. Anna's eyes opened wide, it was like déjà vu; the memory of her brother getting stabbed in his heart flashed in front of her eyes.

She forgot about the body pain, and got back to her feet in a flash. This is not happening again, she can't lose another brother. And she jumped in between the demon and Dean, the knife pierced her hand and the force of the blow made her fall back on to Dean. That shook Dean back to consciousness, but his vision was blurry and it took him some time to realize what was happening.

The Demon was furious; he pulled the knife back and had another swing at Dean. Anna sat back up and held the knife with all her might with blood dripping from her hands, she knew her strength was fading and as she was about to lose; she saw the demon screaming in pain.

Sam had thrown holy water on him, and he pulled the demon off her. As she felt back on to Dean, she saw Sam fighting the demon. But the demon waved his hand, sent Sam flying and he picked up Jacob and vanished in matter of seconds.

Sam came running to Dean & Anna, who were lying on the floor. Dean was now completely conscious and he stared back at them realizing what had happened. He looked pissed, but when he saw the blood dripping from her hand, he quickly reached out to her.

"Damn it Anna, I told you to run." He told holding her hands up to slow the bleeding. "He was killing you!" She said looking back at Dean. "Well, he could have killed you?" Dean asked back looking pissed than ever.

"Guys, guys... give it a rest. Let's just get her hand looked at." Sam intervened and pulled her up. They went back in to their apartment, the cuts in her arm and palms were deep. Sam was quick to grab his first aid kit; he knelt down beside her, cleaned and dressed the wounds. All the while Dean paced back and forth nervously behind Sam.

"And by the way Sam, what took you so long to get there?" Dean questioned when Sam was done. "Look Dean, I am sorry. I called him but it went to voice mail. It must be because of bad reception." Anna quickly replied on behalf of Sam.

"Dean, I came running as soon as I got the voice mail." Sam joined in. "Anna, I told you to get back to the apartment." Dean's wrath was back on Anna.

"I wanted to go, but Sam didn't answer. And I thought maybe you need help. And I was right, he was choking you. And if I didn't smash that lamp on him, he would have killed you." Anna made her case.

"Oh, so you think... watching you die because of me is better than that?" Dean was angry but underneath all of that was pure concern. Sam looked at Dean, he knew how he felt. But Anna was right too, so Sam well and truly was stuck in the middle.

"He said that he didn't come here to kill me." Anna remembered what the demon told her.

"Oh that's ok then, because demons are so trustworthy creatures." Dean still wouldn't have it. Anna looked at Sam for help. He started to talk, but Dean raised his hand to silence him. "Stay out of this Sam. I will get back to you later." Dean told Sam with his stare still directed towards Anna.

"Dean, I am sorry, I didn't listen to you. But I am not sorry for coming there to check on you. And I am definitely not sorry for being there to stop that demon from killing you." Anna's voice was shaky; she was trying her best not to cry. But she managed to say what she wanted to say. Sam gave her an approving smile.

"If it was Sam, wouldn't he do the same? He wouldn't have left his brother to die and neither would I." She added but the expression on her face quickly changed. "That's not really true, isn't it...? I did watch one of my brothers die, and I stood there and did nothing." She looked at Dean with tears rolling down on her face. And she got up and ran to the bathroom.

When she closed the door behind her, Sam punched Dean in his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you man? She saved your life... Why are giving her such a hard time for that?" Sam questioned.

Dean was silent for few seconds, "I know she did." He whispered slowly. "But she could have died back there Sammy. And I can't let that happen to you or her." Dean was visibly shaken.

"Dean, we are a team, don't we? And you risk your life for us all the time. And so sometimes occasionally we have to return the gesture to you. You can't be mad with us for doing that." Sam said what he really felt.

Dean looked back at him and let out a breath. He walked towards the bathroom and placed a gentle knock on the door. "Anna, I am really sorry. Can I please talk to you?" He said through the door.

Few seconds later, Anna opened the door and stepped out. She looked at him waiting for him to talk. "Thank you for turning yourself in to a Human shield to save me." Dean said looking her in the eye.

A smile appeared on her face, but Sam burst out laughing as he remembered the time Anna used the exact words to apologize for using Dean as a Shield. "No problem at all your highness" Anna said and gently punched Dean on his shoulder with her good hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We couldn't save Jacob. And we still don't know what the demon wanted from him." Sam said. They were all sitting on the couch discussing about what happened in Jacob's room. Sam was feeling down, he had seen Jacob in his vision; but he still couldn't help him.

"Don't beat yourself over this man. We tried and let's keep on trying." Dean patted him on his shoulder trying to cheer him up. And he turned to Anna, "And you say, the demon's power didn't work on you?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yup, he swayed his hands twice. And he was confused when it didn't work. I could tell." Anna answered looking at them both.

"Oh man, I wish I had your ability to block it like that. Those things always send us flying to the wall. It's like we don't even a stand a chance." Sam said as Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Don't tell me about it. I watched as they killed the 2 bravest men I ever knew without even a fight." Anna looked down. No matter how hard she tries, she can never get that image out of her mind. It played over and over again in her memory, it gave her nightmares. And the fact that nothing would bring them back haunted her day & night. The other day she wanted Dean to tell her that everything will be ok in the end, but who was she kidding; it will never be fully ok, not for her.

"Anna, it was the first time you all came across these demon shit bags. You can't blame yourself for not doing anything." Dean said slowly referring to what Anna told him earlier before she stormed to the bathroom.

"I know. But I will never forgive myself for not trying. I could have tried. I was weak and I don't want to be weak again." She looked very determined.

Dean looked at Sam, he could understand her. He couldn't imagine the pain she must have felt when she saw her father and brother dying. That was his greatest fear, losing Dad and Sam. He didn't think he could handle that. So he honestly was able understand her pain. She was tough, she had gone through hell, but still she was one of the nicest people he had ever met. She didn't let the pain change her. "You are stronger than you think." Dean touched her hand and said to her. "He is right." Sam also reached out and put his hand on top of Dean's hand.

It took them few seconds to realize the chick flick moment; they all looked at each other trying not to laugh. "I don't know... Should we yell Ghostbusters... or something like that?" Anna asked smiling.

"Damn it, we all use sarcasm as a coping device." Dean leaned back on his seat. Yes, he was right. They all had reasons to cry and be depressed and never ever get out of the bed. But they somehow pulled it through every single day. And even though the world seemed pretty dark at the moment, they had each other to light the way. And God as their witness, they were grateful they had each other.

The next day, they were all still trying to locate Jacob. But it seemed like he vanished off the face of the earth. Anna had also shared what the Demon told her about Dean standing between their plans; and that how badly he wanted to get rid of Dean. Dean received that information with far too much enthusiasm. He was just happy that he is being a pain to the demons and for the fact that they knew Dean would always stand between their plans.

Both Sam and Anna tried to make him see that this is not a good thing. The demons wanted him dead and that was not at all a good thing. "Lot of things wants me dead. The demons can get in line." Dean had said with a stubborn smile on his face.

After breakfast, Dean & Sam were at the table going through the net when Anna burst out of her room. "I can't believe you rat me out to your father?" She yelled at Dean showing the phone in her hand. Sam quickly looked at Dean with an annoyed look "Come on man, did you really tell dad?" Sam stared at Dean.

"Look, I had to tell him. A demon found us." Dean said apologetically. "Do you want to get rid of me? I thought we had a thing. And now he is sending me away again." Anna added sadly.

"What? He is sending you away?" Dean jumped up. He didn't see that coming. "Didn't you tell him that it's not necessary?" Sam straightened up as well.

"I tried, but he didn't buy it. And I am not going to argue with your dad. I am going to leave it to the man who ratted me out." She said looking at Dean. "I think you are betting on the wrong horse over there." Sam answered under his breath.

"What... why is that? He did that back at my house?" Anna was confused. Because, she remember how he stood up for her and asked John for a private word when John wanted to use her to lure the yellow eyed demon.

"Yeah, that was like the only time he had ever done that." Sam quickly answered. "Shut up Sam!" Dean was angry.

"Oh... come on Dean. Do something." Anna was practically begging him. Dean was angry with himself now for ever telling what happened to Dad. And at the same time, Dean's phone started ringing. They all knew who the caller was. Both Sam & Anna looked at Dean. Damn their puppy dog eyes, Dean thought while picking up the call and walking out of the apartment.

He came back after 10 minutes; the expression on his face revealed that he had lost the battle. "I am sorry Anna; he is sending you away from us." Dean said while putting the phone back on the table.

"It's ok Dean, you tried." Anna sounded sad. "At least I hope it's to Bobby's place." She added hoping to find a teeny tiny silver lining.

"Yup, it is. He wants us to drop you to Bobby's today." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam just shook his head in frustration. Dad always bossed them, and Dean always followed his orders like a good little soldier.

Anna couldn't really blame Dean. He had to tell John, she got that. But she really had a good run with the boys, they were like family and she really was sad to leave them. At least she was glad that she is going to Bobby's place. She had been there once for few days until John found a place to relocate her. She liked that place, he got lots & lots of books; plus Bobby was always very kind to her.

She packed her bag after Sam changed the dressing on her wounds. They all got in to the impala; all of them were in bad moods. "Dean, don't forget the Friends re-run. There will be a quiz next time I see you." Anna said trying to change the mood in the car.

"When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year..." Dean smiled and looked at Sam when Anna started to sing the theme song. That song really did apply to all of them. No one really told them life was gonna be this way. Dean & Sam joined her in the chorus...

"I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. I'll be there for you, cause you are there for me too..."

They were all in good moods when they got close to Bobby's. Their conversations went from Friends to Super Heroes to Global Warming to World's End and back to Super Heroes.

"How many caped crusaders does it take to change a light bulb?" Anna asked them on the way. Dean & Sam looked at each other trying to think of a good answer. "None, they all like the dark." She replied after while making them all laugh.

When they parked outside Bobby's house, it was almost dark. So Bobby insisted that the boys would stay the night. They all agreed happily. The place was the closest they got to a home. Anna managed to make dinner with one hand; Sam did all the cutting and washing. So basically all she did was supervising. And the dinner turned out well, they talked and filled in Bobby with all that had happened.

He genuinely cared about them; Dean & Sam were like his own sons. And he has grown so close to Anna in the past year that he automatically took her under his wings as well. The boys asked Bobby whether he knows what their father is up to these days, whether he has any leads. But as usual they didn't get anything from Bobby.

The only silver lining of leaving Anna with Bobby was that now they can insist John to let them help him. Six eyes are better than 2. They stayed up until late night, just talking. Sometimes Sam & Anna teamed up to tease Dean and then tables would turn. And Dean & Anna would get together against Sam. "You traitor!" Sam chuckled pointing to Anna.

Next day morning after breakfast, boys were all ready to hit the road. The plan was to go and join John whether he liked it or not. For some reason, Bobby agreed with the boys. I think he trusted them enough to know that they can handle it.

Dean was putting the bags in to the impala, Anna walked with Sam towards him. "Keep him away from the demons. That demon wasn't joking." Anna grabbed his hand to stop and listen. "I will Anna. We will keep each other away from Demons." Sam assured her.

"Yeah, sounds like a very straightforward plan. But you both are planning to do the exact opposite, isn't it?" She smiled and gave him a hug.

They walked together to the impala; Dean was leaning on to the car as he always does. "I was just telling Sammy... Can I call him Sammy?" she asked Dean.

"Hey... shouldn't you ask that question from me?" Sam was confused. "Nah, I think I should ask that from Dean." Anna replied smiling.

"See... this is why I like her. Yes, you can." Dean said while giving her a fist bump. Sam did nothing but smile. He didn't really mind it either.

"Like I said, I was telling Sammy to keep you away from demons. But I know that won't happen. So both of you please be careful ok." She said looking him in the eye. "We will." Dean agreed.

"Specially because I won't be there to save your assess." She added with a smile.

Dean smiled back and he didn't deny what she said even though she meant it as a joke. "You too Anna, Be careful." Dean said and pulled her in to a hug. He bent down to come to her level and he actually felt how sad he was to leave her. When they withdrew from each other, he could see how sad Anna was too.

They both got in the car and waved at her as they drove away. She stood outside and waved back, thinking about the time she waved good bye to her mother as she drove away. The tables have turned, but the pain was the same. It was painful to leave and it was painful to be left behind.

Back in the car, Sam turned around to see Anna's diminishing figure. Her long floral dress was waving in the wind. And he turned back to face the road when he felt the sadness spreading over him. Meanwhile, Dean looked at his side mirror; he could see her still standing there. He knew for sure that she was crying. Honestly, he felt the same way.

They drove away silently, "I hope she will be safe." Dean broke the silence. "She is with Bobby man, that's the safest place she can be." Sam said but mostly to assure himself.

"Yeah, I know... It's just that I..." Dean paused. "Miss her?" Sam completed the sentence for him.

"Yeah, I do actually." Dean accepted it with a smile. "Yeah man, I miss her too." Sam said and looked outside the window. He felt a mixture of love and fear, he was lucky to have Dad, Dean and Anna in his life. But with that feeling came the fear of losing what he has. He had already lost his mom and Jess; and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle losing anyone else.

What's happening to him with these visions scared the hell out of him, but the possibility of losing the people he loves scared him even more.

Thank you all for your valuable time. Appreciate your feedback. Please leave a review.  
I will be back with more chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Singer Auto Salvage Yard was the unofficial Headquarters of the Hunters community. Bobby was basically the string that held them together. Everyone called Bobby for information; he had dedicated phone aliases for FBI, CDC, Police, Marshalls and even for Health Department. Anna was very amazed by how good Bobby is at his job, he was old school but John was right; Bobby is the Best Hunter.

And the kind of books he has blew Anna's mind. She was never in to hunting or supernatural things. But soon she found herself researching on all these things. And it really was a whole other world; Bobby of course never encouraged her to get in to hunting. He straight out implied that he doesn't want her to be involved in anything to do with hunting.

And Anna felt the same way, she knew that she wouldn't last a day as a hunter; unless if you could hunt with words. But research, that was something she could easily do without ever leaving Bobby's fortress.

Soon they became a good team, Anna was a fast learner & if she read it once; then it was glued to her memory. She went through all the books and talked to Bobby if she needed any clarifications.

And she met many hunters during her stay at Bobby's. He was reluctant at first to let her associate with other hunters. "Most of them are good people, but there are always dick heads. And I don't want to end up killing anyone if they try any funny business with you." Bobby had said one day. But all the hunters respected Bobby & honestly they didn't want to mess with him. So naturally, all the men both young & old treated Anna well.

She remembered the time she talked with Dean & Sam about having an Admin Department for Hunters. And she set out to do just that; she collected all the data on each Hunter and made a list of all their aliases. That would be make her life easy whenever she answered a call pretending to be a Secretary at FBI, CDC or any other Government organization that they impersonated. It was always good to have each Badge Number in hand to prove that they have called right place. And to be honest, it was fun.

Soon after, she created a serious of Algorithms to help her locate cases on line. Sam helped a lot to achieve that. She called the boys every other day and always kept in touch. She really missed them, but she always kept herself busy. Dean of course, was not very happy with her associating with other hunters. "If anyone even looks at you the wrong way, you let me know!" he told Anna. He was a bit calm after Anna agreed to it.

Every morning after she wakes up, she called her mom. It was difficult to be away from each other. She wished if mom could join her here. But that would only put her mother in danger; and mom was better off away from her.

Few weeks went by just like that; in her free time she cooked, cleaned & even got in to gardening. Bobby just smiled and approved everything she did; he even helped her make an automated watering system for the Hydrangea plants she started growing. "When they finally bloom, please Bobby, send a picture to me, doesn't matter where I am…" Anna said smiling. "Ok, I promise." Bobby agreed.

The next case they stumbled upon was of a djinn. Few missing people reports in the area attracted their attention and as it turned out; it was a djinn feeding on people. Bobby set out to deal with it and he refused to take any back up with him. He always preferred to work alone. But it was almost getting dark; and Anna was still waiting to hear from him. The agreement was that he will call her as soon as the job was done. This was making her very nervous.

She tried his phone and his GPS, but nothing seemed to work. She didn't want to wait any longer; she got dressed and got in to the car that Bobby had given her. But she knew she should tell someone, she had watched enough movies to know that doing otherwise would be a bad idea. So obviously she called the first name that naturally popped in her mind. He answered the call after 2 rings.

"Anna… to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dean giggled. "Dean, I need your help." Anna didn't waste any time. There was silence on the other side of the line; she could tell that he was worried. "Anna, what's going on?" Dean's voice was now all serious.

"It's Bobby, he went on this case & hasn't call me back. He always calls me back. And something isn't right Dean." Anna was very fast. Dean could feel the worry in her voice. "I called to say that I am going to check on him, and if you don't hear from me in another 2 hours; then please come & look for us. I will send you the location." She quickly added.

"Whoa, whoa…" Dean quickly stopped her. "You are not going there alone!" Dean was dead serious. "Come on. It's Bobby. Maybe he is in trouble and he wants help. And here I am wasting time. I called to keep you in the loop, so you can come to help if we need." Anna answered.

"Anna, listen to me please. Bobby is the best in what he does. And if he is in trouble, then you are going to need more backup." Dean was trying his best to be calm. He had to make her understand, she usually had very good common sense. But right now she was worried and she wasn't thinking straight.

"We can be there in 2 hours. Get everything ready until then. Please wait for us. You can't help Bobby, if you get in to trouble." He explained. Anna was silent for few seconds, she knew he was right. But 2 hours… anything can happen in 2 hours. "Ok, I will wait for you… but near the building that we tracked the djinn down to. That will save you time." Anna agreed but on her terms.

Dean bit his lip in frustration, this is girl is so stubborn sometimes. "Ok fine. But you park one kilometer away from it and you stay inside the car. Got it?" Dean had to meet her half way. "Ok Boss." Anna agreed unwillingly.

She parked the car far from the building as Dean asked; she didn't want to mess with him. And she waited, that was the hard part. She tapped on the steering wheel nervously and called Sam every 15 minutes. She wanted them to hurry, but also wanted them to drive safe. They were contradicting requests, but Dean agreed to drive safe.

And he made it their sooner than she thought; she quickly got out her car when she saw the impala approaching. She didn't want to waste any time, she got in to the back seat as soon as Dean slowed down the car. "Hey guys, it's so very good to see you again." She tapped their shoulders from behind. They drove to the building & pulled the car to a stop. Anna already had the knives covered in lamb blood; she passed them to Dean & Sam. Dean gave her a disapproving look, when he saw her holding one knife in her hand.

But they didn't have time to argue; they all got out of the car & walked towards the building. Dean signaled Sam to go to their left and asked Anna to stick with him. "Stay behind me and don't wonder off" he said not at all happy with having her there. Anna nodded & agreed.

Dean continued to walk ahead, Anna watched him closely. He was so good at what he was doing, he was fast and confident. But Anna felt that he was a little nervous for having her with him. So she didn't want to give him any more trouble; she obeyed him to the letter. After few minutes of searching, they came across a big hall; and in the middle of it were two men tied to poles. Anna jumped front when she recognized Bobby to be one of them. But Dean put his hand in front & stopped her quickly. He indicated her to wait as he took a step closer to the people tied up.

Anna held the knife tightly and looked around to see whether anyone else was there. She could feel her heart rate accelerating; and all she wanted was to make sure that Bobby is ok. She was too occupied screening the space in front of her; she didn't notice the man standing behind her until he grabbed her from behind.

He grabbed the knife off her hand and held it at her neck within a second. Damn… these djinns are fast; she cursed. "Drop the knife now, or this pretty thing over here will get it real fast." He screamed at Dean.

Dean turned around quickly; he was furious. Oh no, you didn't… you did not put a knife on her neck, Dean's head was about to explode with rage. He stared right back at the djinn, but slowly bent down to drop the knife to the floor. The moment he let go of the knife, another man grabbed him from behind. Damn it, there are two of them; Anna's eyes went wide. Bobby made a mistake; no… she made a mistake. She assumed it was just one djinn's doing.

Djinn dragged Anna to the middle and made her stand facing Dean. The other had Dean in a tight grip; it seemed Sam is always late to join the party. "Now you can watch her die!" Djinn whispered in Dean's ear as the other one raised his hand to touch Anna's head. "If you hurt her, I will kill you!" Dean yelled at him.

The Djinn's hand glowed in blue and Anna stopped struggling the moment his hand made contact with her skin. Her eyes went white and she stared at the empty space in front of her.

"No…" Dean screamed at them trying to get free, but this creature was very strong. "It's funny, she thinks you can save her… from this & from everything…" the Djinn who touched her said laughing. "I am afraid; she's got too much trust in you." He added & cut the side of her neck with the knife. And he bent down to suck the blood through the cut; but Anna didn't even flinch by the pain. She just stood there; it seemed he had her locked in a dream.

"Let her go, you bastard…" Dean continued to struggle. He knew he had to do something fast, but the fear took over him. But he had to fight it; he had to find a way to save her. "Her blood… it tastes different." Djinn told the other & took another dose from her neck. "I think she will be empty sooner than you think." He grinned at Dean.

All their attention was on Anna that they didn't notice Sam advancing on them from behind. Sam was quick; he attacked the Djinn who held Dean. The moment he loosened his grip, Dean bent down and fetched the knife from the floor. And then he jumped on the other Djinn without giving him a chance to react. Dean got him before he could drag Anna as a cover, the same thing that Dean was afraid of. He stabbed the knife in to his chest, "I told you that I will kill you if you hurt her." Dean reminded him as he stared right back in to his eyes.

The Djinn withered in pain and fell on to the floor next to Anna. Anna lay still with her eyes closed; Dean quickly rushed to her side and looked for her pulse. Sam came running as soon as he was finished with the other Djinn. Dean quickly injected the Djinn's blood to her hand while Sam did the same to Bobby.

Few seconds later, Anna slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the worried face of Dean; she quickly grabbed his hand to make sure that he is really there. "Anna, it's me. It's me." Dean assured her. She still looked around her trying to process her surroundings. It took awhile to get her thoughts together, "Bobby" she screamed when it hit her.

"Bobby is fine. Sam is taking care of him." Dean said pointing at Sam. She struggled to get to Bobby, "Take it easy Anna. You are still bleeding." Dean tried to slow her down. She grabbed on to him & sat up. "I am sorry; I made things difficult for you. I should have waited in the car" She said apologetically.

"Hey, everything happens for the best. If you weren't there, both of them would have jumped on me together. And that could have been worse." Dean tried to find a reason to comfort her. He helped her get up, so she can see Bobby. Bobby was weak from the loss of all that blood, but he was tough. And the boys knew that he will pull through this without any trouble. But this was all new to Anna and she sat there & held his hand tightly with a very worried look on her face.

When Bobby noticed the blood on her neck, he stiffened and reached out. "It's nothing Bobby, don't worry." Anna quickly answered. Fortunately the other man was alive too, barely alive. They made sure that medical help will reach him.

They took Bobby and went back to his place. "Whoa… someone's been busy." Sam exclaimed as he entered the hall. He noticed the changes in the living room, Anna had organized them all. "Wow… great job." Dean gave her an approving smile.

Dean put Bobby to bed after attending to his wounds. "Let him rest." He closed the door behind him when he came out. "So, looks like you like it in here?" Dean asked Anna while walking towards her. She smiled at him and asked them both to follow her. "Welcome to Hunter's Admin Department." She said smiling as she entered the study room. Both of them looked at each other in surprise; they couldn't recognize the room. It looked like a real office; all the books were categorized in order with a dedicated reading area. She showed the database she created with all the details of supernatural beings and the cases that hunters have come across.

"I need you to review it, before I publish it and send the log-in requests." She told Sam. Sam smiled and dug in to straightaway. She stood next to Sam and showed him the areas that she needed his feedback. Dean looked at them both, talking to each other smiling; Sam pointed out something in the screen already giving his feedback. They are alike in many ways, Dean thought. And he was damn proud of them both.

Dean remembered what the Djinn had said after it read her mind; she trusts him… She thinks he can save her. His heart melt at that thought, he had every motive to do the same for her. Sam & Anna are his responsibility; and he would never let them down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Anna couldn't sleep that night, her mind kept running back to the dream the Djinn locked her in to. It was a good dream actually, but it was something she would never really have again. In the dream, she was home… with her Dad, mom & Adriaan. It was Christmas; the best time of the year. She wanted to stay there so badly even though she knew it wasn't real.

All night she lay on her bed and kept staring at the ceiling; Dean & Sam were asleep in the bedroom next to her. But she didn't want to wake them, I bother them enough. The least I can do is to let them sleep peacefully, she thought. But as soon as the first rays of the Sun hit her window, she got up and put on her jacket on top of her pajama. She grabbed her flute and made her way downstairs as slowly as possible so she wouldn't make any noise.

What she didn't know was that all through the night Dean was having difficulty to sleep as well. He kept thinking about what the Djinn told him about Anna's blood being different. He had no idea what it meant, but in his gut he knew that it didn't mean anything good. He wanted to share that with Sam, but later he decided against it. So even though, Anna was trying to be quite as possible, he heard her walking pass their door.

He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen hoping to find her there. His heart stopped for a moment when he found the kitchen empty. He looked around and quickly relaxed when he saw the front door unlocked from inside. Dean slowly opened the door and peeped outside to see Anna sitting on one of the cars in the yard. She was playing her flute and was really buried deep in it. The melody was very sad, but it was beautiful at the same time. Dean was never in to these slow classical tunes, but even he stood there and listened to it without moving a muscle.

He had heard that tune before, but he couldn't really place where it was. It really took him to another world that he couldn't explain. He felt the sorrow, but most importantly he felt the love he has in his life. When she put down her flute, he made his way towards her. Anna turned around when she heard someone walking behind her; "Why are you up so early bro?" she asked when she saw it was Dean.

"Good morning to you too…" Dean answered with a smile. "Good morning Dean." She greeted back & moved to a side on the hood of the car inviting him to sit next to her. "That tune was really nice." Dean said as he sat down. "It was a Hymn actually… called Nearer, My God to Thee" she explained. "It tells about how we long to be with God, how we wish to be home. And how Angels will show us the way to God." She went on.

"I am sorry; I talk too much... isn't it?" she smiled and apologized when she realized that she was blabbering. "No, you don't." Dean quickly answered. "So you believe in Angels & God?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, I do. Especially when you are stuck in between demons, it helps to think that there is higher power to help us through it all. One can hope right?" Anna replied. Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"What did the Djinn show you Anna?" Dean asked after a little silence. He knew that's what bothering her. Anna was silent for few seconds, "He showed me Home." She replied with just one sentence. Well that was enough for Dean to understand how she was feeling, he put his arm around her and she leaned on to his shoulder. We don't always need advice, sometimes all we need is a hand to hold, an ear to listen and a heart to understand… Anna thought as she rest her head on his shoulder & closed her eyes.

She remembered a quote that she read a long time ago… Between what's said and not meant and what's meant and not said… most love is lost. So when she raised her head & looked at Dean, she had only one thing to tell him.

"Dean, I know you have known me only for few months. But I have known you longer than that. My mom always talked about you two as my own brothers… So it's ok if you don't feel the same way. But I don't want any regrets… so here goes…" Anna took her time. "I love you… I love you both." She said looking straight in to his eyes.

Dean smiled back, he didn't expect that. But he also had only one thing to say in return. "I love you too Anna… doesn't matter the time I have known you… you have always been a part of my family." Dean said & placed a kiss on her forehead.

The sun was shining bright when they both went back inside the house. Their hearts were peaceful and it felt good. To Dean, Anna was the little sister he never knew he wanted, but ever since he met her, he went on to activate his protective brother mode towards her. He was never really good at expressing his feelings; he always wanted to avoid chick flick moments. But now at this particular moment, he felt really good that he said it out loud. Anna was right; he didn't want any regrets either.

And to Anna, Dean & Sam were always family. She felt close to them, the moment she met them. And as it turned out, they felt the same way too. Dean always found the words behind her silence & Sam on the other hand always knew the sorrow behind her smile. And they all knew the love behind each other's anger… so together they were strong. So even though the Demons held all the cards right now, they knew that together they had a chance.

But the few weeks that followed really tested their strength; John and the boys were put in face to face with the Yellow Eyed Demon. But as fate would have it; one thing led to another. One day Anna received a very distressing call from Sam. A Demon had crashed a large semi-truck to the impala and both John & Dean were badly injured. Understandably, Sam was a mess. Bobby was not in town at that moment and she was at least 8 hours away from the hospital. But Anna jumped in to her car & drove to them at full speed. She ran to the Reception to get the directions and when she turned around; there he was standing in the hallway. Sam was all covered in bruises; there still was blood on his shirt. Anna ran to him & hugged him tightly. "How are they?" she asked when she broke the hug.

The look on Sam's face did not give her any comfort. She looked in to his eyes fearing the worst. "Dad… He is gone…" that's all he could manage. Anna couldn't believe what she heard; according to what Sam told her when she was on the way, John only had minor injuries. It was Dean, who was in a critical condition. "What?" Anna said in a shock.

Sam took her hand and led her to the room in the corner of the corridor. He held the door open for her to go in. In there was Dean already out of the bed and getting dressed. What in the world was going on…? "Dean… what are you doing?" Anna jumped front terrified that he is not obeying the doctors. He should be on the bed resting. Dean turned around, there was a big cut on his forehead and few other bruises in his arms; but other than that he looked unusually good for a guy who came out of a car accident.

But he didn't look her in the eye; he didn't even make a move. But the look in his eyes said a lot. There was pain & loss written over it and traces of guilt too. She walked towards him slowly & hugged him, but he felt rigid, Anna felt like he just stood there without any emotion.

"How did this happen?" she asked Sam when she realized that Dean was in no mood to talk. "They said it was a heart attack." Sam replied looking down. Anna could feel the tears form in her eyes, John Winchester was gone. And she could really feel how the boys felt now; she knew the exact feeling and knew how much it hurt. She very well knew the pain, the helplessness and the urge to break every damn thing around. So she sat down on the chair next to the bed, during the eight hours she drove she was worrying about Dean and prayed to God to save him. But she had no idea that this is what waited for her.

When the hospital finally cleared the body, they drove away in silence. When the fire started to burn down the pyre, they all watched in silence. There were no words, not enough words.

The boys were not good at discussing their feelings, Dean and Sam retreated from each other, and Anna tried to get them to open up. She knew the best way to deal with loss is to mourn, put out your feelings; but she couldn't get them to do it. Soon they wanted to get back to work, that's how they wanted to deal with it.

And as much as Anna wanted to stay with them in this difficult time, she also felt that this is something the two of them have to come to terms on their own. So after three days, she decided to drive back to Bobby's. The boys needed some time alone to process their feelings in their own way.

So she said good bye to them, begged them to be safe and hit the road alone. Dean wasn't very happy to let her drive alone, but that was the best way. She looked at them through her side mirror as she drove away hoping to see them soon again. And she drove for 2 hours without stopping and pulled the car to a stop.

No one was around to see or to hear her; she buried her face on the steering wheel as she let out the frustration she kept hidden in the last few days. Why do people around her keep dying? Ever since he came back to their lives, John was always like a father to her. They spent a lot of time together in the last year; he always came running whenever she was in trouble.

She knew death is never the end; it simply meant I will miss him… until we meet again.

…..

Thank you again for your valuable time. Appreciate your feedback. Please leave a review.  
I will be back with more chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The road so far has taught Anna that Life is a journey of love & loss, ups & downs with problems to solve & lessons to learn. No one can never truly know how long the journey will last; all we can do is decide how it unfolds.

Back at Bobby's, saving people and hunting things gave a different perspective to her life. It was nice to know that what they did made a difference in some one's life. Even if it was one person at a time or one small family at a time… it was good to know that they did what they could to make the world a better place.

When she last talked to Dean after almost a week after John's death, he told her about their little adventure at the Harvelle's Roadhouse Bar. Dean didn't have to explain a lot. "You met Ellen & Jo?" Anna interrupted him. "What… do you know those people?" Dean sounded surprised.

"Of course dude, I spent almost 3 weeks at Harvelle's. But Bobby moved me out of that place before the demons get the sense of it. So technically, it's still a safe house for me." Anna answered.

"And, Jo is awesome you know… She is like my sister from another mother." She added. "Yeah, she was very nice." Dean agreed. Anna wanted to tease him about it more, but she realized that maybe it was not the right time.

"Did you find anything helpful?" she asked again serious. Dean told her about how Ash made a whole system to track the Yellow Eyed Demon's sightings. "Oh yeah… Ash is a genius. Do you know that he went to MIT?" she asked admiring what he is capable of.

"Yes, it did come out… Anyways Ash would let us know, if anything out of the ordinary happens. And so far that's the only hope we got." Dean sounded very tired.

"How's Sammy?" Anna asked him quietly. "He is fine… here you can talk to him." Dean passed the phone over to Sam. They both talked for a long time mostly about general things. She wanted to make sure that he is coping well; she knew that he isn't truly ok.

She was very glad that she found Jo when she was mourning her father & brother. They had just met, but both of them clicked instantly, even though they were different from each other in many ways. Jo was always there to listen to her; I guess she understood as she had lost her father too in a very young age.

Sure girls talk about feelings more than boys, but Anna really wanted to be there for Dean & Sam. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I am always here." She always told them. Maybe I will annoy them enough, that they will start talking just to shush me. She just wanted them to let it all out, no matter how.

Time flew by, and Sam & Dean stumbled upon cases that lead to knowledge of other psychic children that the Yellow Eyed Demon was after. They met Andy who has mind controlling abilities in one of those cases. Anna found Sam deeply invested on finding other children like this to try and get some answers to what the Demon's end game is. But it wasn't an easy task, even for Ash. But as it turned out, Ash managed to find a connection in a town nearby to Bobby's.

The boys came in to town to check the lead and came to know about Brian Whittaker. Both of them decided to stake outside his house hoping to learn more about him. Anna tried her best, but in the end had to stay behind because Dean won't let her join them in the stakeout. She stayed at Bobby's to go through all the data Ash had found based on the research done by John.

Sam had come to a conclusion that Jacob Middleton, the guy they couldn't save back at the Banyan Tree Motel must have been one of the psychic children too. That Demon kidnapped him and they didn't hear about him afterwards. What if a Demon decides to pay a visit to Brian as well, Anna thought in horror.

And last time, it didn't go very well for them. Dean almost died that time. She picked her cell & dialed Dean. His phone was out of reach and so was Sam's. And that was just too familiar to last time, and she obviously became paranoid. Can the presence of a Demon mess with the phone coverage; was that the case last time?

And now again, their phones were out of reach. All these ideas didn't help her; it only made her to do something stupid as Dean would call it. Never mind, she grabbed her keys and ran to her car. In 15 minutes she found her parking the car behind the Impala near Brian's house. Dean would literally kill her for being there, she knew it. But she was shocked to see the Impala empty, both of them were not there.

Her eyes turned to Brian's house, did they really went in? She took a moment to decide, the plan was to stake outside and not engage. So if they really went in, it's only because it was necessary. And why it was necessary, Anna knew the answer.

She got down from the car, pulled her gun out & walked slowly towards the house. When she came closer, she realized that the front door was broken by force. Oh Damn… She wished she was wrong. But still she moved closer and slowly peeped through the door. And she was right, and as it turned out now a days she really didn't enjoy being right.

There was a man standing in the middle of the room, he had Sam & Dean pinned to the walls. And he didn't sound very happy to cross paths with the boys. "You keep getting in my way… boy. And you are really getting on my nerves." The man said. Anna knew for sure that the Demon meant it for Dean.

"And when are you going to learn that there is nothing you can do to stop any of this… ha? I mean you even got your father killed… isn't it the time you learn that lesson?" the demon's words made Anna angry and she could imagine how pissed Dean must be now.

"Anyway, good talk… prepare to meet your Dad in Hell…" the Demon added and made a fist making Dean scream in pain. Anna knew that right there was the time to do something stupid. "Step back!" she emerged from the door with the gun in her hand. "I was just wondering where you are?" The demon turned around with a smile.

"I can't kill you… you know… orders. But no one ever said anything about breaking a few bones." He said breaking his knuckles. "Stay away from her!" Sam screamed at him. Anna quickly glanced at Dean, he was still withering pain.

She closed her eyes and opened them up concentrating all her energy on Dean and a second after that Dean stopped struggling. The demon squeezed his fist again and was obviously confused when it didn't work.

Anna could feel the demon's power still hovering over Dean keeping him & Sam pinned to the wall. So this time, she pushed her mind more towards them both. It took more effort, but she actually felt it when she fully penetrated through it all. A feeling of relief fell over her when Dean & Sam fell back to the ground free from the binding.

The demon looked at them surprised & confused; he waved his hand again and when it made no effect on them; he slowly shifted his stare to Anna. He knew that Anna was immune to their powers, but now she was doing something more.

"Using the powers that we gave you against us? That is a very big mistake!" The demon said with eyes filled with murderous rage. He started to walk towards Anna and clearly it looked like he has forgotten all the orders given to him. He wanted to kill her... Anna took a step back; the look on his face frightened her. "Guys..." that was all she could whisper.

Sam jumped and stood his ground in front of her, for the first time in their lives they were in a position to fight a demon man to man. Their powers didn't work on them this time and for the first time it was going to be a fair fight.

And to be honest, it was about damn time at least one of them paid for it. Sam brought up his fists to do what he was waiting for a long time. But he only had the chance to take one punch, the demon knew what was happening and he didn't waste any time to storm out of the body he was possessing. But before he did that, he gave one more glare at Sam and Anna, "You two... your time is now up. You both are going down." He said with each word sending a shock.

As the man who was possessed fell to the ground, Anna looked at Sam with fear in her eyes. Guess her time of immunity was over; they both looked at Dean who stood on the other side of the room. The look on Dean's face wasn't something that surprised her. She knew that he will be furious, but still it was difficult for her to see him so angry. She looked down realizing that she indeed had done something very very stupid. But she didn't regret it; sometimes there is only a fine line between the stupid thing and the right thing to do.

She saved Dean and Sam, and to her that's all that mattered.

Sam took some time to explain everything to Brian. He was of course stunned with everything that happened in front of him. He had seen a man with super powers who can pin another to a wall or hurt with his mind.

Obviously he had no idea that he was dealing with a demon. For most normal people, demons were just a fiction. Well, fiction had just become reality. They gave him a demon proof hex bag and advised him to get as far as possible from there.

Sam drove Anna's car back to Bobby's and she sat next to him purely because she didn't want to ride with Dean in the impala. She knew he is going to explode any time now, but at least she needed Sam to be there to back her up. And Dean didn't even wait until they all walk in to the living room, "What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled throwing his gun to the sofa.

"Damn it Anna, I thought you are the clever one." He screamed so loud that Bobby came running. "What's going on here?" Bobby raised his voice.

"Why don't you tell him?" Dean pointed at Anna, he was so pissed. Anna didn't want to answer; she knew Bobby would be disappointed in her. There was silence in the room, "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bobby urged again.

"Well Bobby, Anna here has been messing around with her freaking abilities. And apparently, now she can shield others from a demon's power." Dean answered angrily. "And did you really think that the Demons will let you walk away with that? You are using their power against them. You think they will forgive that?" He added looking directly at her.

Bobby stared at her, Sam was just silent. She really did feel like a freak right now. "I just wanted to put what I can do to good use." She said even though she didn't really want to explain anything. That did not make any effect on Dean; he still kept staring at her. And this time she stared right back at him. Deep down she wanted to apologize, but a part of her was too damn stubborn.

"Ok... you two, cut it out." Bobby intervened when he realized that this staring contest isn't going to have a winner anytime soon. Bobby had to come and stand in between them to make them budge. Anna was the first to give in, "I am sorry, I get that was a stupid thing to do." She said quietly, but directly to Dean.

She knew too well, that behind Dean's anger was just concern. He was worried now that the Demon threatened to take them both out. Dean finally let out a breath calming down. "I am sorry for yelling, you actually saved my life there... again." He admitted.

He turned to Bobby, "We got to get out of here. They will come after these two." Dean pointed at Sam and Anna. "We are going to need some backup." Bobby answered.

"I really don't want other hunters to know about this Bobby. Some of them might not understand." Dean tried to explain. Bobby knew he was right, what was happening to Sam and Anna with their psychic visions and abilities was not natural. Most of the hunters would see them as a thing they hunt.

"You are right; we got to keep this to ourselves. But the Harvelles… we can count on them." Bobby said pulling out his mobile.

Sam was silent all this time, even though everyone put the blame on Anna; he knew he was partly to be blamed for all of this. It was his obsession to find other psychic children that put them in this mess in the first place. So maybe this was not partly, but was fully his fault.

"Dean, this is all my fault. I am the one who insisted on finding other psychic children." He finally said not wanting Anna to have all the blame. "Yeah… no argument there." Dean frowned at him.

"But what's done is done. Let's focus on the way forward." Dean quickly added, he had to after all act like the oldest sibling. "Pack your bags, we are leaving in 10." Bobby came back and ordered.

Dean looked at Anna and gave a small pat on her shoulder. He really couldn't be angry at her, the girl is stubborn but she always had good intentions. To be honest, Anna needed that pat on the shoulder; she didn't like to be on the receiving side of Dean's anger. There may be demons out there waiting to kill her or to do God knows what to her, and she knew she could face it all, but not without these two beside her.

Ten minutes later, they were all in the impala. Bobby sat in the front seat with Sam and Anna in the back. Anna felt tired, this mind business was not a walk in the park, and she felt like her energy has reduced. But it wasn't something she was going to share with others; it would only bring her more yelling from Dean.

So maybe only 15 minutes in to the drive; Sam found Anna a sleep when her head fell on to his shoulder. He slowly rested her head properly on his shoulder and held it there with one hand. Dean was checking them time to time through his rear view mirror, and he noticed that Anna has dosed off.

"Sammy, is she sleeping?" He asked quietly. "Yup." Sam answered. "Did you know about what she was up to Bobby?" Dean asked with his eyes still on the road.

"I had no idea. She was doing a hell of a good job with research and helping me out. She was always doing something. I didn't even think she had time to do anything this stupid." Bobby replied quietly.

"You should have seen the look on that demon's face Bobby, when she shielded us from his power. I think he did not see that coming and hell that made him so angry." Dean continued with worry clearly visible in his tone.

"She saved my life, but look what it got her." Dean said; he always blamed himself for everything. "Don't worry Son; we will deal with it together." Bobby assured looking at him. Sam silently listened to the conversation, he really felt Dean, he always cared and worried about others. That was always his move, but he always forgot that people around him did the same thing for him too. Maybe Dean thought that he is not loved, but he was wrong.

They reached the Harvelle's Roadhouse by midnight and luckily there were no other hunters as it was pass their closing time. "Hey everyone..." Anna gave a hug to Ellen and then to Jo and even to Ash. She looked comfortable there having spent some time before.

"You two are safe here." Ellen smiled and greeted them all. They all went to bed early, Anna bunked with Jo. It felt good to see her again, they spent some time talking before they dosed off.

Next morning, they were all up early. None of them knew what's coming for them, or whether anything is actually coming for them. They were all on edge and had no idea what they should be prepared for and it made all of them nervous. But things took a different turn when Sam had a vision about another man in trouble. They assumed it had to be another psychic child, but this time Sam was reluctant. The last encounter didn't go very well, but it was not in his nature to sit and do nothing.

He looked at Dean hoping for some understanding. Dean could read his brother very well; he knew that Sam was struggling to make a decision because he didn't want to put others in danger.

"We should help him." Dean put him out of his misery. Sam smiled and got up and so did Anna. "Oh no, you are not coming." Dean said pointed at Anna. "Please Dean, let me help." Anna said it in such a way that everyone looked at Dean waiting for his answer.

But he didn't answer, "Why don't we all go to check this?" Ellen stepped up when she felt the tension rising in the room. "You need backup, now that we know there's going to be demons." She added.

It was a whole gang getting ready to save one person that none of them knew, but in a way this was exactly what they did every day. 99% of the people they saved were complete strangers, but that did not make it any less of an achievement.

This time they decided to move in without waiting, sooner they take him out of this place, the better. Dean, Sam, Anna and Jo went inside the house keeping Ellen and Bobby to guard the door.

They were only half way through in their explanation to Ryan, the man Sam saw in his vision; when Bobby and Ellen came running inside. "We got company" Bobby said standing in front of them and turning back to face the door.

Dean pulled Anna and stood in front of her as Sam did the same with Jo. "No arguing." Dean yelled at both of them when Jo protested.

In came 3 men, damn even the demons brought back up this time. "It's you... again." The man in the middle announced. "And like I said before, this time you are going down." He directed that to Sam and Anna.

And all three of them raised their hands together and turn them in to fists and made Bobby and Ellen fall to the ground groaning in pain. Then only Anna realized that the Shield she was holding was not fully covering the people who stood in the front.

She focused her eyes harder and pushed the shield further this time and Bobby and Ellen slowly stood back up."I will apologize to them later for that small technical failure." Anna thought while keeping her concentration. It was much harder this time given that she had to shield the power of 3 demons.

Bobby opened fire and all of them started to shoot at the demons hoping to slow them down. But as usual it didn't make any effect of them; the man in the middle smiled and flipped his fingers. Then came a big cloud of black smoke a collection of 5 or 6 demons through the door straight at them.

Anna was not at all prepared for that, she pushed Dean aside and raised both her hands up in defense as Dean looked at her in shock. The black smoke hovering over made them clearly see the shield that Anna had made to cover them. The demons in the black smoke kept pounding harder on the shield attempting their best to break it.

Two of the demons who barged in earlier also smoked out of their bodies and joined the cloud leaving only one demon standing in a human. The force of the demons pushed Anna back, but she pushed back her hands putting all her strength. "Dean, I can't hold it for much longer. I have them locked. Exorcise them." She screamed as she felt the blood dropping from her nostrils.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the blood, "Sam, with me." he made his way to the front and started to recite the exorcism. The smoke made a turn to the other way to get out, but Anna was right she had them locked.

By the time, they were at the end of the exorcism; the smoke turned to fire and disappeared. The remaining demon looked at them in horror, there was rage in his eyes but mostly it was horror. "You will be very sorry for this." He muttered and smoked out.

The room fell in to silence; Anna put her guard down as she saw the last demon leaving. She was standing, but she swung like a leaf and she extended her hand to Dean as if to ask him to hold her. But her knees gave out sooner and she fell to the floor.  
Dean was fast to get to her before she hit the ground; he sat on the floor and held her head on his lap. Her eyes were closed with blood dripping from her nose, "Anna, Anna..." Dean touched her face about to cry.

"Let's get her out of here." Bobby touched Dean's shoulder shaking him back to reality. "Dean, we have to move." Bobby yelled again he knew that the boy was in shock.

Dean got to his feet and carried her out and in to the impala. He asked Jo to get in first, so he can lay her down on her lap. And he drove at full speed as soon as Sam got in without even waiting for Bobby and Ellen. Let them deal with Ryan; he had no time for that now.

All he wanted right now was to make sure that Anna, his sister... was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean and Sam didn't leave her side for even a minute, both of them sat next to her bed waiting for her to open her eyes. Dean's mind was very far from peace, he was very worried about her. What she did to those demons, the kind of power she showcased both amazed & frightened him. He was sad to see her like this; she was a very simple and sweet girl and she didn't deserve this.

He thought about the time the three of them visited the town's gaming centre. They all got to loosen up that day; they all straight out acted as little kids. He remembered how Anna got so worked up to collect enough tickets to claim the Rainbow Colored Wire Spiral Toy. Dean always loved that as a kid too, hell he still loved it; but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"Bro, we need 120 tickets more to win the grand prize, make each shot count." Dean recalled how she handed the floor to him. Even though the game was meant for one person, they didn't bind by the rules. In that particular moment, they forgot about all the weight on their shoulders and they didn't care that the parents of the real kids were staring at them; only one thing mattered and that was the Wire Spiral Toy. He remembered that happy girl as he looked at her now lying on the bed unconscious.

She was tough; she regained her strength within a few minutes. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the worried face of Dean. He quickly stood up and came to her; she thought she is going to get another yelling just about now. But instead Dean came and hugged her tightly and Sam made it a group hug when he joined them from the other side.

"How long was I out?" She asked; her mouth felt dry. "Too damn long!" Dean answered helping her to sit straight. "Where are the others?" Anna asked looking around.

"Outside... discussing about that stunt you pulled." Dean said pointing his thumb. "They think I am a freak... don't they?" She said quietly.

"What...? No. They are actually quite impressed. You took out like 8 demons in one go." Dean cheered her up. "But I still think it was a stupid thing to do." He added to show his concern.

Anna forced a smile, but she knew Dean was right. "You will be very sorry for this." The demon's last words rang in her head. And her chest burnt at that thought.

She was up and running in no time, even though she felt very tired. There were other people in the bar, when she finally came out of her room. Everyone had agreed to keep what happened to their selves, they didn't want to involve anyone else to this.

Jo and Ellen were busy taking the orders; Dean and Sam were not around, they must have gone out, she thought while walking out the door. It was getting dark and she pulled out her phone and sat on the corner of the porch.

She plugged in her headset and dialed the person she was thinking about. "Hey mom..." she sure was very happy to hear her voice. She usually called her in the morning, but she just wanted to hear her voice. Of course, she didn't tell her anything about what had happened; she didn't want her to worry.

"Mom, be careful. Ok. I love you." She said again before she hung up. Anna felt a little relieved, but not fully. She hit "play" on her favourite playlist these days, which as it happened included only sad songs; and closed her eyes and rested her head to the pole.

Maybe she stayed like that for 5 minutes when someone touched her shoulder making her jump up. Is 15 minutes of some alone time is too much to ask; she pulled out her headset and looked back.  
"Can I get you a drink darling?" The man standing behind her asked. "No, but thanks anyway." She answered and looked back at her phone.

"Oh... come on. Just one drink." He insisted bending down to her level. Can't these people take no for an answer? "I don't drink. So please leave me be." She said this time little frustrated.

"Ok, so you are playing hard to get ha?" The man teased and touched her hair. "Please don't touch me." She said in a firm voice and tried to get up. But the man pressed both her shoulders and pushed her down. She was shocked; it reminded the man at the gas station, and Richard who tormented her in high school... all the unresolved trauma.

"I said, don't touch me." She struggled to get him off her. It was frustrating that her mind could hold off 8 demons, but her physical body strength was crap. She couldn't push off just one man, maybe it was also due to the fact that she was physically weak after her mind stunt.

The smell of alcohol in his breath made her almost vomit, he was rubbing his hands all over her and she tried to push him away. "Get the hell off her!" She heard Dean's angry voice and the next second the man was pulled away from her. Sam was kneeling beside her, "Hey Anna, Anna... are you okay?" He asked hurriedly with anger written all over his face.

She nodded yes and looked up to see Dean holding the man by his collar pushing him against wall. The look on Dean's face with his jaws clenched assured her that the man was about to get his face broken. She adjusted her clothes and grabbed Sam's hand to stand up; the sudden rush of adrenaline made her dizzy.

When Sam saw her struggling stay up, he quickly put his arm around to steady her. And when Dean saw her state, well nothing could have stood on his way to stop him punch the man so hard on his face. After his first punch, he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back again. "If you ever touch her again, I won't let you walk away alive." Dean yelled with his face just an inch away from the man. And he threw another punch sending him crashing to the wall; he stood and gave him a stare that literally made the man to crawl back.

But when he turned around to see Anna, his face wore nothing but concern. "Are you sure you are ok?" Dean asked again. He was more than willing to go on another round with that Bastard who messed with Anna. She touched his arm and once again nodded yes. She really hated to be in the middle of all this attention, she never wanted to be a drama queen. Right now, all she wanted was to crawl back to her room and hide.

Dean has always been very protective of her; actually she was glad that het let it slide that easily. So she pulled him to go inside before he changed his mind. "Please don't tell anyone about this." She begged Dean as they went inside. Dean didn't want to make things harder for her, so he agreed.

Anna wanted to have an early dinner; so Sam joined her. "Hey, you are very silent today?" Sam asked as he noticed that Anna has been very quite lately. Usually, she never shut up over meals; she talked & talked about all things from space to Earth. "I am just worried Sam." She answered; one of the good things about her was that she always spoke her mind. There has always been less drama with her and Sam always appreciated that.

So he pushed his plate away & turned to her, giving her his full attention. Sam knew that she was going through a lot; so he patiently waited for her to spill it out. "I don't know what I am doing Sam..." She started looking down at her hands. "I mean, I always knew what I wanted in life. But now, everything is out of control and here I am... hunting demons." Anna continued quietly.

She had a habit of blabbering when she was nervous; right now on top of being nervous she was worried and lost. "I feel like I put your name on a kill list. This is my fault." She pressed her forehead.

Sam didn't want to wait any longer, "What are you talking about? Nothing's your fault. I have always been on that list Anna. This was going to happen sooner or later." He really didn't want her to feel like that. "Don't ever think like that, do you hear me?" He told her.

She looked at Sam and nodded. Dean always had the natural big brother vibe, sometimes he yelled and sometimes he ordered. But Sam was different, he had a different approach. Maybe it was because of the small age gap they had; even though Anna treated him as a big brother, technically he was only a few months older than her. They respected each other's decisions and almost always understood the intentions behind their sometimes very stupid actions.

She told him about what's bothering her and that's she is worried about her mother after the demon's threat. Dean came around to the table with a beer in his hand; "All ok here?" He asked while sitting down. Those hawk eyes never missed a thing. Anna knew the best thing to do was to be straight with him; Dean would do anything if she asked.

"I am worried about my mom, Dean." She responded. "What that demon said, I can't get that out of my mind. I want to see her." She added at the verge of crying. "If something happen to her, I don't know what to do." Anna was clearly a mess right now.

Dean was willing to do anything for her, but he was a bit reluctant in this particular moment. He was worried that, they going to see Kate would put the demons on her trail. But the look on Anna's face, for that he just couldn't say no. "We'll take you to see her." He answered pointing at Sam. "Do you want to leave now?" he asked her.

The smile that appeared on Anna's face said that she was waiting for the exact same thing. "Thank you Dean." She touched his hand & got up to get her things ready. "Man… you really can't say no to her? Can you?" Sam said smiling. He has never seen this side of Dean; Anna was like the soft spot in Dean's heart. "Shut up Sammy… Get your bags…" Dean got up and turned his back to Sam. He didn't want to admit that Sam was in fact very correct.

Bobby had left them in Ellen's charge; so they had to convince her to let them go on this one trip. They hit the road without any delay when they finally got her approval. Anna was very grateful that Dean agreed to do this; but part of her knew that this may not be a good idea. But right now all she wanted was to see her mother. She decided to give Kate a call to tell her that she is coming; it wasn't the time for any surprises.

But that little bit of calmness she managed to find disappeared when Kate did not answer or return her calls. "Dean, my mom is not answering my calls." She was at full panic. Dean looked at Sam; he didn't like the sound of that. "Don't worry, she will call you back. Just relax. We will be there soon." He tried to reassure her.

All of them were nervous and each passing minute felt like an hour. By the time Dean reached the destination, Anna was all set to jump off even before he brought the car to a stop. "Sam, stop her." Dean yelled as he pulled the hand brake. Sam was quicker to jump off; he grabbed Anna just in time. She looked at him confused; "You can't just run in like that." Dean got off and banged the door shut.

"This could very well be a trap. Wait here, until I go first and check it out." He said as he walked around the car to join them. "But…" Anna started. "No buts, just give me two minutes." This time Dean ordered at both of them.

They both obeyed and took a step back as Dean made his way towards the house. He knocked on the door slowly; his heart literally stopped when his knock pushed the door open. That has never been a good sign; he quickly pulled out his gun and slid through the door. Dean scanned the living room and he didn't have to look long; he had no words to describe what was in front of his eyes.

A sudden flash of memory ran through his mind, the last time he saw her. "Take care of her boys and take care of your selves too" he recalled her last words to him as he stared at her dead body on the floor. His hand dropped even though he hadn't finished checking the house for any other threats. Dean closed his eyes; how was he going to break this to Anna.

Dean turned around and walked outside; Sam was still holding Anna back. They both looked at him together with wide eyes; Dean's body language gave out a lot more than he thought. "I am so sorry." Dean walked towards Anna and hugged her. She pushed him away refusing to believe what he meant. "No...No..." she freed herself and ran to the house.

Anna stopped dead on her heels when she saw Kate lying on the floor. Her heart stopped and her body started to shake; her mother lay dead on the floor. Her mother, who always loved her unconditionally, who sacrificed everything for her family, the one who has always been there for her through thick and thin, the one who always reminded who she is and what she can be... She was gone... The last remaining member of her family was gone.

Dean and Sam stood behind her silently. Anna dragged her legs to get to Kate and she fell on her knees; she held her mother's head on her lap and bent down weeping. "I am so sorry mom... I am so sorry. I did this to you." She screamed as she hugged her. Sam stood their shocked, but Dean quickly got to her and hugged her from behind.

He actually didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't bear to see Anna like that, she had already lost so much and fate didn't cut her any break. Deep down, Dean was furious; why do bad things happen to good people. He held her tightly as she wept her heart out.

The room came to a silence when Kate's mobile phone started to ring; Anna held her breath and looked back at Dean. The phone was lying on the floor near Kate's hand; Dean nodded Sam to answer it. Sam bent down to see the caller id, it was an unknown number; he accepted the call and put it on speaker.

"I am sorry I couldn't be there in person to give you this message." A man spoke from the other side of the line. "But I hope you will receive it loud and clear nonetheless. Clearly now you know that I don't appreciate what you all have been doing in the past few months. I don't think you still know what you are up against, now that all your parents are gone. So let me make it simple for you all... No one get to mess with my business and walk away from it. Sooner or later, I will make you pay. Right now, I need you both alive; so obviously I had to find another way to get your attention." The demon continued.

"Anna... my dear girl... not that I enjoy kicking a person when she is down and had hit rock bottom; but I did tell you that no one would get hurt if you do as you are told. But now that you have lost each and everyone in your little lovely family, you may think that now you have nothing to lose." The man's words cut like a knife and Dean would have broken his little smudge face if he was there in person.

"But since I am such a good person, I would like to remind you that you still have much more to lose. Just look around you, these 2 new found brothers of yours, the idjit who runs that Salvage yard, the crazy IT guy and also that pretty little blonde and her mom... all that you hold dear. Like I said… so much more to lose." Anna was about to explode, so she tried to reach for the phone. But Sam quickly stopped her, he didn't want her to have any kind of conversation with that demon psychopath.

"And Sam... Don't think I forgot about you. Stay out my business and don't interfere with my plans for the other psychic children. I will come and get you when the time is right. Right now all I want you to do is keep hunting and make yourself sharp, so you will be well prepared when it's your time. I got a lot riding on you. And meantime, please keep your brother in a leash; I don't give many second chances... So kids, stay sharp. I will see you when I see you." And the line went dead.

Sam looked at Dean who was still holding Anna. His face was covered in anger, as opposed to Anna's which wore nothing but defeat. She looked weak both physically and emotionally. And Sam didn't wait for Dean's approval; he raised his leg and smashed the phone in to pieces. People he cared about were taken out one by one, and the rest were under threat.

And what that demon did to Anna, how he used her mother to hurt her and then use it again to emotionally blackmail her; that thought boiled his blood. The demon thinks that Dean, Anna and Bobby were his weakness, but what he doesn't know is that they were also his strength.

They all regrouped at the Roadhouse, they decided to give Kate a hunter's funeral. Boys built the pyre and they were quite surprised to see the large number of hunters who reached the Roadhouse by nightfall; some of them had come from many states over. "It's the least that I can do for Anna. That girl once saved my life." One of the hunters told Dean. Dean had never heard that story, so he waited for him to spill the details. "In the beginning she really annoyed us with this GPS activation. None of us really liked it, but you know... we just couldn't say no to her. So we agreed. But as it turned out she really kept an eye on all of us when we were in a job. That day, I got in to trouble and I didn't have any backup; I could have bled to death. But she noticed that I am not moving and send in another hunter to check on me just in case. Since then I never had any doubt in any of the new methods or rules she introduced." He sounded grateful.

Dean wasn't surprised to hear that, Anna may have not got in to the field to swing the sword or pull the trigger on her own, but she sure as hell saved a lot of lives nevertheless, his life included. And it wasn't a surprise that these people wanted to be there for her in any way they could.

Inside the house, Anna wasn't ready to let go, she kept asking for more time to be with her mom. "Please Ellen... little bit more." She continued to beg. But finally, it was time to say good bye no matter how hard she tried not to. They placed her body on the pyre and Dean lit the stick and offered it to Anna. She took the stick, but her hand kept shaking. Dean held her hand to steady it and reached to the pyre together; giving him a flashback to the first day he met her. How he steadied her hand when she was scared to remove the hex bag from her neck, how many things have changed since then? How many people have they lost since then?

Dean came back to the present time when he felt the warmth of the fire in his face. Unfortunately the same thing made a different effect on Anna; it gave her the realization that her mom was actually leaving her. And she almost jumped in to the fire, if it wasn't for the quick reaction from Dean who just in time stopped her.

"No mom... please don't leave me... please don't." She cried trying to get past Dean. But Dean held her back trying his best not to hurt her. He swung her around and hugged her until she stopped struggling. "Anna, we will get through this. We will." Dean begged as he held her. Sam and Jo came close to them running and held her behind; they all managed to drag her behind little far from the pyre.

And she fell on her knees on to the bare ground; Sam bent down to lift her up but Dean nodded at him asking to leave her be. Jo sat on the ground next to her holding her hand; Dean and Sam stood behind them on alert incase she tried something stupid again.

The pyre burnt down for hours and Anna didn't even move an inch from where she was seated. "Maybe we should get her out of here now." After awhile Ellen came close to Dean.

"It's ok Ellen; let her stay as long as she wants. I will be there with her. We will not leave her." Dean answered with his eyes still on Anna. Ellen smiled and patted on his shoulder, in this time of loss; it gave her a little bit relief to know that Anna still had more people that really cared about her. Dean went close to Sam and relieved him from his duty; Sam had earlier taken Jo's place sitting next to Anna. None of them mind sitting on their butt on that dirt rocky ground, they all wanted to be there for her.

"You were right. I should have listened to you." Dean got surprised when Anna spoke after hours of silence. "You told me it was a stupid thing to do. But I was just too stupid to see that. I got her killed Dean. I did." Anna choked on her words.

"Hey... it is not your fault. That's what those demons do. They mess with your mind to make you think that this is your fault. But remember Anna, this is all their doing. This is all part of their evil plan. This is how they want to bring you down." Dean tried to help her see.

She didn't want to say it to out loud to Dean, but she felt like the demons had succeeded at what they wanted. She couldn't really tell him how she felt right now, she had lost her whole family, she was put in a fight very much out of her league and none of them knew what was actually coming for them. As she watched the pyre burnt down, she felt her hopes and strength crumbling down with it. The demon had won and she had lost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After the funeral, Anna wanted to go back to Bobby's; she wanted to make herself busy. It was easier than dealing with the reality, Dean and Sam stayed at Bobby's for a couple of more days. And they were not planning to leave Anna alone anytime sooner; "Guys, please you have to get on with your lives. There are lots of other people that need to be saved." Anna had to practically beg them to leave.

It didn't feel right to keep them here, when instead they could be out there saving lot of lives. After she kept on promising that she is ok, the boys reluctantly decided to hit the road again. "Remember, anything... anytime. Just ring me and we will be there." Dean promised again before they leave. "I know guys." Anna replied with a smile.

The days after that went by, Bobby and Anna busied themselves in case after another. She purposely kept herself away from cases that had anything to do with demons, she wasn't ready for that still. And Bobby approved her decision; even he didn't want her meddling with those things at this time. He noticed that she was still struggling and she wasn't the happy person she used to be anymore. He knew that it was with very good reasons; people handled grief in different ways. Some jumped in to the fight guns blazing and some withdrew and isolated themselves.

He was worried about her, even though he didn't mention it to the boys; he always feared to leave her alone in the house. With the kind of things that had happened to her, he knew that it would take only a second of weakness to do something dangerous or stupid. "Bobby, you really don't have to worry." Anna felt what was going on in his mind. "How do you think you will find me when you come back home… with slit wrists, overdosed or hanging from the ceiling?" she asked. Bobby's face visibly dropped; "Is that what you are really thinking?" he asked concerned. "I am just joking Bobby. Just relax." Anna quickly added when she realized that Bobby had taken it very serious.

"You don't joke about things like that!" he replied angrily. "If you need to talk about any of this... please Anna, I am right here. Or if you want to talk about it with someone your age, all you have to do is pick the phone. Call Jo, Dean or Sam... And they will drop whatever they are doing and they will come." Bobby repeated the mantra. That's what they all said all the time; "Come on Bobby, I am fine... really I am. And I am sorry I joked about those things." Anna walked to him & patted on his shoulder.

Great, now he is going to double his efforts on keeping an eye on me; Anna thought as she walked back to her room. But she sincerely hoped that he would let it go, everyone was worried about her as if she is going to lose her mind and do something stupid. It was nice to know that people cared about her, but she wanted them to stop worrying. She had it under control, or so she thought.

Next day morning, she was in the kitchen when someone knocked on the front door. When she opened the door, she really jumped up in surprise when she saw Dean & Sam standing in the porch. "Did you just open the door without first checking who it was? Oh my God, you really are suicidal!" Dean yelled. "Way to go Dean." Sam pushed him to a side and entered the house.

"What are you talking about?' Anna asked confused looking at both of them. "Oh my God... Did Bobby call you?" she joined the dots before they could answer. "Bobby... Why did you do that?" Anna yelled in the general direction of the kitchen. She knew he was still there. "Weren't you guys working on a case? A vengeful spirit... right? Did you really drop that and came all the way here? People are dying there guys." she asked them shocked, this was exactly what she was worried about; more blood in her hands.

"Yeah, about that... turned out the spirit is cleaning out a mob, this gang that terrorized the town for years. So we are not really sure whether we should stop it or give it a medal." Dean said sitting down. "Anyway leave that a side, you are more important to us than any of that." he continued. "Are you sure he is only going after the Mob? I mean, I don't want any more blood in my hands." Anna asked as if she didn't even hear what Dean said last.

"Yes, I am sure. And what are you talking about? You don't have anyone's blood in your hands." Dean moved close to her. "Really… Well, I can think of few incidents that say otherwise." Anna leaned behind and away from Dean. Bobby looked at Dean silently giving him a look that said 'This is what I was talking about.' Dean looked at Sam, this was worse than he imagined; he knew they had to change their approach to get through to her.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. You have to know that." Sam finally joined in. "Anna, whatever you are thinking, you have to share it with us." he said softly. Anna knew what this intervention was all about; "Look guys, please... I promise you I am not suicidal." she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I mean not that it never crossed my mind." everyone's heart stopped at her next words.

"I mean, it's true... that I wanted to just end it all, put an end to all the pain..." she looked down ashamed. "But then I realized that if I did that, I will be just passing all my pain over to you all. And I couldn't do that to you... I will not do that to you." she finally looked up. There were no tears in her eyes; it was a little out of character for her as she usually was the one who cried for everything. But she looked determined; "I know, I am a mess now. I think I am allowed to freak out. But I will be ok. I promise." and this time she moved closer to Dean and patted on his hand.

"Ok… now please… can you drop this?" she said trying to change the subject. "Maybe we should go out to grab something to eat. I didn't go out for weeks." She encouraged them. "Yes, I think that's a good idea." Dean agreed even though deep inside his heart was beating fast. She had just confessed to being at the verge of taking her own life and that was way scarier than anything he has ever had to deal with.

Everyone had a breaking point, even a willful girl like Anna; and both Dean & Sam were afraid that she was dangerously close to that point. But she was right; the best thing was to take her mind away from it. Bobby stayed behind letting the kids to have some time alone. At the Diner, they ordered their favourite meals and enjoyed each other's company as they always did.

Anna felt better and the boys felt it too; when they found her talking about things as she was used to. She even teased Dean about Jo and told him that he should actually ask her out; luckily Sam always supported her to pursue things that led to making Dean uncomfortable. All in all, they all had a good time.

After desert, Sam excused himself to go to the wash room while Dean & Anna made their way back to the impala which was parked behind the Diner. She was smiling and teasing him about Jo, when two men jumped from nowhere and grabbed Dean. Dean was fast as fast can be with his reflexes; he punched one man instantly and went for the other in under a second. But suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the blow; his jaws tightened when he saw another man holding a knife to Anna's throat. The men took the advantage of that; one pulled Dean's hands behind and locked them tight. The other held a knife to his neck demanding him to stop fighting back.

Dean could have easily broke himself free; he has had much worse opponents than this. But he was not willing to risk Anna's life for that. "Richard… What the hell are you doing?" Anna screamed at the man who was holding her. The name "Richard" rang a bell in Dean's head and it definitely wasn't a pleasant one. He was waiting for this moment for quite some time now, for the opportunity to break his face for good for what he did to Anna all those years ago.

And as for Anna, just as she started to feel a little better, fate brought Richard face to face with her. It seemed she really couldn't catch a break. The man she hated most in her life, the man who caused her so much pain & humiliation and then later used it to control her. In a way, this intrusion was long overdue; it was time she faced her fears and no longer gave him any control over her. So she stared back at him, she didn't want to look scared; she was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Finally... I found you. By the way Steve has never been your friend. He called me the moment you hanged up." He started smiling. "And how could you leave Lawrence without even telling me? I mean I was so glad to hear what happened to your big bro... Because finally your bodyguard was gone. And then… you disappeared." Richard continued to play with the knife on her neck.

Anna didn't respond; she wasn't going to let him get through to her like that. She slowly glanced at Dean, together they could beat these 3 assholes without any trouble; they just had to wait for the correct moment. "Does your boyfriend know that you once strip down in front of the whole school?" Richard asked when he saw her looking at Dean.

And then it was as clear as day for her, it didn't really matter what people said or thought. Those who mind didn't matter… and those who matter didn't mind. "Yes, he knows." She answered with a smile. "So... go ahead put those pictures up on a damn billboard, I wouldn't give a rat's ass about that." She said looking him directly in the eye.

Richard didn't expect that answer, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. "Ok… so you have grown a little spine... that doesn't change the fact that you are still my little bitch!" He said as his friends burst out laughing. Well, that did it for both Dean and Anna; just like a synchronized move they both fought back together to get their captors off them.

Dean had taught her that move hundred times and she seized that moment since they were all distracted laughing. Few quick moves and Richard was on the floor with Anna pressing him down by her heel. Dean of course had more people to fight off, but he made it look like a piece of cake.

Dean walked towards Richard; Sam had just come back from the Diner and was obviously confused. "Sam, you are always late to the party. Here...Meet Richard." Dean said picking Richard up from his collar. Anna moved to a side, she knew Dean had another plan in his mind. "You son of a bitch... we have been waiting to have this talk." Sam rolled up his sleeves and grabbed him by the shirt.

Sam very well knew who Richard was; and just like Dean he so badly wanted to break his face. Anna was actually quite surprised to see that reaction from Sam; usually he was the calm one. "Not that she needs it, but she will never run out of bodyguards. Do you hear? If I ever see your stupid dumb face anywhere near her again, I will make you sorry that you were even born." Dean pulled him from the shirt and punched him so hard on his face that he fell to the floor unconscious.

Anna knew how strong that shot must have been, "That does feel very good." She said looking at Dean. "Oh yes... it does." Dean wiped his hands smiling. "And Anna, good job back there... very quick moves." He added proudly. "Well, I had the best teacher." She smiled at Dean and took a bow.

They were all in very good spirit, when they reached Bobby's. "Seems like you all had a good time?" Bobby asked the moment he saw them. "Yes, we took care of some unfinished business. So glad I could put that behind me now." Anna answered on behalf of all of them. Bobby made a confused face, but he didn't want to dig up any dirt again. "As long as you had a good time." He said smiling.

They caught up with some new movies and spent the day in front of the TV, it was great to act like normal people once in awhile. "Hey, what are you going do about that mob killing ghost?" Anna asked; they have to get back to their family business sooner or later. "That Ghost is really screwing us over; we went to investigate the first murder without knowing that the Mob was involved. And now they think the FBI is after them and that we are the ones that taking them out one by one." Dean casually announced.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Anna jumped up. "Dean, those people are really very dangerous. If they think like that, they will come after you." She was panicking. "Calm down… it's nothing we can't handle." Dean said very calmly. Anna looked at Sam waiting for him to support her, "Really, there is nothing to worry. We got it under control." Sam's response did not help her either.

"Uh… you guys…" she put her hands up in frustration. "Just… please… be careful." She asked emphasizing each word. Of course, they would promise her that they will, but still crossing paths with a Mob; even the idea was frightening.

Next day after breakfast, Dean and Sam decided to get back to work; Anna walked to Dean's room as she knew he will be packing his bags. "Hey, before you go, I just want to say thanks for yesterday." She said sitting on the bed. Dean stopped packing and looked at her; "Come on... there is nothing to thank me for." He smiled.

"But remember, that day outside the Motel you promised me that you will make sure I am ready to face him if it ever comes to that. And you did." Anna's eyes were shining with gratitude. "Sometimes, family isn't about blood, it's about who walked in to your life, said 'I am here for you.' and proved it." She smiled and in that moment she wasn't only talking about yesterday, she meant everything he and Sam had done for her. For being there for her when she needed it the most.

The smile that appeared on Dean's face mirrored the love he held in his heart. He pulled her to a hug, "I will always be there for you... always." He said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Anna waved good bye to them, she wished if they could all live together; she missed them already. But they all had work to do; People to save and monsters to hunt. Even Bobby was super busy that day, they had a vamp nest to take care of and it turned out to be a bigger one than they thought.

So he called for some other fellow hunters for backup, and by noon they all made their way to the nest. That left Anna alone in the house, she still had lot more work to do in the study. She was in the process of digitalizing all of Bobby's books; that would make their life super easy when they want to find something. "Everything would be just a click away." That was how she sold the idea to Bobby. "I think I am going to be out of a job, or you can say I am getting extinct." Bobby had smiled and given his full support.

It was getting dark and she just got off the phone with Bobby; the hunt was successful and they were already on their way back. She could relax now; so she walked to the kitchen to make a snack. But she jumped up in fear, when suddenly someone kicked the front door down. She knew for sure that it couldn't be a demon, because the whole house and all exists were guarded with devil's traps.

She reached for one of the guns hidden in the pantry and hid behind the wall. She could hear several men walking towards the kitchen and her heart beating fast. She got the first man who walked in by surprise, one punch to the face, another to the knee and he was down. The next man came at her prepared; she had no idea what kind of creatures she was dealing with. Anna quickly ducked and pushed him off; she aimed the gun at the rest of the crowd. "Stay where you are!" She yelled even though the number of people in front of her really made her chances very low.

And to her surprise, they didn't snarl or flash their teeth, they all pulled out guns. She felt like a deer trapped in the middle of wolves, as confused as she was to who these people are; she had no choice but to lower her gun. And that was it; the next thing she received was a punch on her face that sent her flying back. She hit her head on the pantry cupboard and her vision blurred.

When she finally woke up, she found herself tied to a chair; Anna tried to free her hands when she saw the five men standing in front of her. 'What the hell was going on?' Her mind was wondering over all the possibilities, but by what she has seen so far; she was 90% certain that this didn't look like anything supernatural.

"How well do you know these two FBI agents?" One man flashed a photo at her. It was a picture of her with Dean and Sam at the Diner yesterday. Her eyes widened, she was beginning to see what this was about. It looked like the Mob kept tabs on Dean and Sam thinking that they are the ones who are currently coming after their gang.

"Not much." She lied. "They knew you enough to beat those guys down." He reminded her. 'Shit... they saw that too' Anna silently cursed. "Anyway we have to make do with you." He came close and pulled her back from her hair. That hurt like hell, bastards... it's like they actually know how much it hurt.

He then took out his phone and dialed a number; "Agent Smith, a very good evening to you... I was just wondering whether you know this particular girl who is right in front of me. Curly long hair, pretty and real sweet and lives in Sioux Falls..." he paused.

On the other side of the line, Dean's heart stopped by the words he just heard; he walked to Sam and put the phone on speaker. "Leave her out of this. She got nothing to do with any of it." Dean tried to be calm, he didn't want to piss them off, not now, not when Anna is involved.

"I would, if I could. But you have messed with the wrong people this time. Do you want to say hi to your friend before we start?" He brought the phone close to Anna's face.

"Talk" He demanded. No, she wasn't going to do that; it will only bring more pain to the boys. She shook her head no; but she couldn't take what followed that. Another man came close and slapped her face several times that her cheeks burnt hot.

Dean could hear the sound of what happened, "You... son of a bitch. Don't you dare hurt her!" He screamed at the phone. Sam got up and walked away with his phone in the hand. "Talk" He threatened again. And she couldn't hold it any longer; tears fell down her cheeks. "Dean..." that's all she could manage.

"This one is so soft, only few punches in the face and she is already pouring. I wonder how she will take all that we have planned for her." The man smiled. "And just so you know, there is 5 of us here... so there will be lot coming at your little friend." He continued. Dean's face was red, it killed him that he was far away and was not able to help her.

He dread to even think what they would do to her, he picked up the chair and threw it across the room. "I swear... I will kill you." He gritted his teeth. "I will hunt all of you down to the end of the world." Dean meant every word; there were no words to express his anger. Someone was hurting his little sister and there was nothing he could do about it. He has never felt this helpless before.

When Anna earlier asked them to be careful, he had said that it's nothing they can't handle. But he was wrong; this was something he couldn't handle. He couldn't take this. Dean kept looking at Sam; he was in the phone with Bobby making sure that he will get to Anna as quick as possible.

And luckily, thanks for the big vamp nest; Bobby had backup too. And even at that second, they were coming at full speed to Anna. Sam signaled Dean to stall them as much as possible to keep them from hurting her more.

How was he going to stall them now? "How did you even find her?" Dean tried to act calm. "Just please, let her go." He wasn't ashamed to beg for her. "Not so tough now... are you? When you know there is nothing you can do to save her." The man on the other side teased.

"As a gesture of goodwill, I will let you listen." He added and put the phone down. And Dean wished he never heard that, the sound of him letting his sister down. On the other side, the men pulled her off the chair and pushed her to the ground; they kicked her so hard that Anna thought she would pass out.

One man kneeled down and ripped her shirt off, she could take any beating, but Oh God... not what she knew would follow. Just shoot me and let this end, but sometimes, there are humans who are worse than the monsters they hunt, she screamed for help as she tried to push him off her. "They are there." Sam finally spoke.

Dean was counting the seconds for that moment, he heard some gun shots. Bobby and the gang must have jumped on them unexpected. He wished to God that Bobby would make them pay real good. But on the other side, things didn't go exactly as they wanted. Bobby and the other hunters took three of them out pretty quickly; but the moment the man on top of Anna realized that they got company, he pulled his gun out and shot her.

After all they were under an order to finish her off; Bobby jumped in and pulled him off her before he could take another shot. Bobby grabbed the gun of him and aimed it back on the man's head, "Who gave you the order to come after her? Who did?" He screamed. Anna was like a daughter to him, and right now he wanted nothing but to put a bullet in his head.

The man wasn't going to surrender that easily; but after few punches, he started to cooperate. "It was our boss, Dave. He wanted to get back at those two FBI agents." The man finally answered. "Well, you will meet your boss soon... in hell." Bobby replied and pulled the trigger. Usually, he wouldn't be very comfortable killing a human; but in this case, he was fairly certain that the man he just killed was a disgrace to humankind. He was worse than the monsters they hunt, Bobby dreaded at the thought of what that man could have done to Anna if they hadn't reach there on time.

On the other side, Dean and Sam were nervously waiting to hear from Bobby. They were already on their way to Sioux Falls, "Bobby... Are you there?" Sam continued to ask through the Phone. After a few seconds, he heard the voice of one of the other hunters, "Bobby is with Anna." The hunter replied.

"Anna... is she ok?" Dean jumped in. The silence from the other side was killing them, "Anna is pretty far from ok… I am sorry boys." He finally answered. "We are rushing her to the hospital now. She is losing a lot of blood, the bastards didn't stop after beating her, they shot her too." He said quietly.

Dean brought the car to a sudden stop in the middle of the road, the tyres screeched hard because of the speed they were at. He banged his head on the steering wheel, those bastards shot her! He could feel his hands shaking; the fear of losing her was overpowering him. He looked at his brother; Sam had his head buried in his hands. But they both knew one thing for sure; this wasn't the time to break down. They had work to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They reached the hospital in little over an hour; Dean must have broken a dozen speed rules to get there. But he couldn't care any less about that now; they both ran towards the ICU. Bobby had informed them that the doctors took Anna to the operation theatre and then moved her to the ICU as she had a low pulse. They found Bobby sitting outside the ICU staring down at the floor. He looked up quickly when he heard someone running towards him.

Dean and Sam stopped when they saw the state Bobby was in. He had blood all over his clothes; the look on his face was nothing but worry. "Bobby..." Sam started. "She is in there. You can see her after sometime. They are still patching her up." Bobby said quietly. "And it's real bad boys. I want you two to be prepared." He looked at them again.

"She almost died in my arms." Bobby was about to break. Dean and Sam had never seen him like that. "She lost a lot of blood." He said showing his clothes. Dean's knees couldn't take it any longer; he slowly sat on the chair next to Bobby. "Where are those bastards?" He asked gritting his teeth. "where they belong... in hell." Bobby answered with anger all over his face.

After few minutes, they were allowed to see her. Dean walked in to the room first, his heart stopped when he saw her state. She lay on the bed connected to lot of machines, even under the tubes Dean could see that her lips were busted; she had bruises all over her face and cuts on top of her eye. She looked like she got hit by a bus. Sam went close and touched her hand; he closed his eyes when he noticed the scratch marks on her hands and neck.

Dean saw Sam's reaction and followed his gaze. His hands automatically turned in to fists at what he saw. "Dave... wasn't it? The son of a bitch, who gave the order?" Dean asked without taking his eyes off her. "Yes." Bobby nodded. "Well, that bastard is going to beg for death when I am done." Dean said touching her hand.

He promised her that he will make him pay for everything, but right now he wasn't going to leave her until she opened her eyes. "Bobby, we are here now. You should go and change." Sam told. Bobby was reluctant to go, but Sam persuaded him somehow.

After few hours they moved her to a room, but still kept her connected to all the machines. Bobby came back pretty fast; they sat and waited silently on the extra bed in the room. Dean and Sam felt guilty, "We came here to make sure she is ok, but instead we dumped something much worse on her." Sam finally spoke what they both felt.

"You are right Sammy, this is on us. And that's why we are going to make each and every one of them pay." Dean said determined. Sam couldn't agree more. "Trust me, I want the same thing, but how are we three going to take down an entire mob?" Bobby asked quietly.

"You are not alone in this one Bobby." A man came walking in; he was the hunter that during Kate's funeral told Dean about how Anna saved his life. "Everyone is on their way to HQ. Each and everyone... She is one of us, and no one get to mess with our own... Don't you agree?" He asked Dean.

Dean stood up and walked towards him, he extended his hand out; "Damn right." He answered while shaking his hand. 'Those bastards are going down; they really messed with the wrong girl this time.' Dean and Sam thought as they looked back at Anna.

Next day morning, they were all relieved when she regained her consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes; it took her awhile to steady her vision. She vaguely remembered Bobby and the other hunters barging through the door and then she heard gun shots, followed by a pain she had never felt before and after that everything went blurry.

Instinct kicked in and she started to struggle thinking that those men are still there to hurt her, "Anna, it's us… it's us… Calm down, you are safe now." She relaxed when she heard the familiar voice of Dean. Even his voice made her feel safe, she tried to raise her hand to hold him, but the hands felt numb. But Dean reached for her hand as if could read her mind.

"Dean… Are you ok? Sam, Bobby and others?" That was the first thing she asked. That was so Anna, she always worried about them. "We are all fine and we are all here." Dean slowly answered kneeling beside her bed. He noticed that she is struggling to make out what she see; her eyes wandered everywhere. "Anna, can you see me?" he asked very concerned. "No, it's only a blur." She answered slowly.

Dean nodded at Sam and Sam didn't want any other instruction; "on it." He got up and walked out of the room. He came back with the Ward doctor; Sam had already informed the doctor about Anna's vision. "Ms. Watson, can you see how many fingers, I am holding up?" the doctor asked. Anna squeezed her eyes hard, "It's all a smudge, I can't say how many." She answered after a while. Dean, Bobby & Sam looked at each other; they didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"It's ok, no need to panic. It's because of the blow you received to the back of your head. We can treat that." The doctor assured her. He turned around to face the rest, "Are you her brothers?" he asked Sam & Dean. "Yes, we are her cousin brothers." Sam quickly answered; he didn't want them questioning their different surnames. "Can I talk to you all outside?" the doctor asked.

"We will be right back Anna." Dean said while touching her hand and they followed the doctor out. "Mr. Singer, as I told you before… her condition is very serious. Some people think that you can't kill a person by kicking, but they are actually very wrong." The doctor started. "Sometimes, it's worse than a gunshot, because almost always it will lead to internal bleeding. And that is something very hard to control. Your sister there unfortunately had to suffer both of them and more. We noticed scratch marks all over her body, she was almost raped and that kind of trauma is very difficult to deal with." The doctor's words were more than painful.

"So, it's good that she has you around. It would help her to have the men that she trusts around her. I want you all to be patient, physical recovery will take time and emotional recovery will take more. But I am sure with you all… she is in good hands." The doctor shook their hands and departed.

Three of them looked at each other; it was a lot to process. What they felt was difficult to explain; it was a mixer of anger, regret & whole big load of rage. Someone had hurt their family and that someone was going to pay.

Jo & Ellen reached the hospital soon after, they left Anna in their care and set out to Bobby's place where all the other hunters had gathered. They all unanimously agreed to not to tell Anna about what they were planning to do. If she knew, they are going for war, she would definitely protest; she would say that she doesn't want anyone to risk their lives for her.

But what she failed to see was that everyone considered her to be family and they were all willing to risk their life for it. Back at Bobby's place, where they now called HQ as proposed & seconded by Anna; all the hunters gathered for a common goal for the first time. They have always operated individually until Anna moved to Bobby's house and decided to change things for good. During the past few months, she managed to make things better and more organized. In the beginning, they were reluctant to change, but soon after they realized that her methods really paid off.

Now they didn't just wipe their hands after a hunt, they were told to observe and collect information. And they managed to wipe few states clean of supernatural monsters because of that. So all in all, they all cared about her and respected her. When Bobby took the stage, everyone went silent. "First things first, I know you all are waiting to hear how Anna is doing. Thank God, she is getting better… slowly but steadily. And secondly, I want to thank you all for being right here right now. She doesn't know it yet, but I know for sure, when she finds out, she will never let me hear the end of it." Bobby smiled.

"That girl always put others first. And I think, that's exactly why we are all here. Now I know, this isn't exactly our kind of thing. But we have dealt with much worse things, so a bunch of psychopaths shouldn't be much of a problem. And remember, we are here for family… And I want each & everyone of you to be back here safe & sound and in one piece. So… let's show them who we are, let's make them pay." Bobby declared.

So that was the story of how a group of hunters got together to defend their family, they had the numbers and most importantly they had the brains. Sam was called the king of research for a reason, within a day he had all the information they needed; every top level member of the Mob, who they were, their whereabouts and who they associated with. They were going to take them out one by one and they were going to do that at the same time; so Dave would not know, what's coming for him. As they say, some fights were won with muscles, but some were won with brains.

So when the time was right, different teams were given different targets. The rules were simple; take them out nice, clean and fast. All these targets were very bad men who had lot of innocent blood in their hands, men who didn't think twice to order innocent people to be tortured and killed to get what they want. So... yeah... they all had it coming.

Dean, Sam and Bobby chose the big fish for them, and they caught him by surprise in his own house. Dave... he was surrounded by his loyal bodyguards. But, it wasn't for long. And before he knew it, he was at the end of Dean's gun; "So... you are the one who sent five men to kill one girl?" Dean pressed his gun to Dave's head. "Well, I told them to do more than just kill. I told them to have some fun and make her scream. From what I heard, she really liked to scream." Dave answered smiling. "When my men get here... I will hear you scream too." He added.

"Well, I am sorry to break it to you. No one is coming for you. Your men... they are all dead." Sam answered this time. "For all the people you have killed, for all the people you have hurt, for all the families you have destroyed... this is the time... you pay for it all." Sam stood defensively.

"And just so you know, hell is quite real and that's where you will be staying now for all eternity. Enjoy your stay." Bobby finally joined in. Dean stared at him, "Sending your men after that girl was the dumbest thing you ever did in your sorry ass life. One thing you should have known is no man can mess with our family and walk away from it. You see... where we come from; there is nothing we wouldn't do for family." Dean said looking him in the eye. And he handed over the gun to Sam. For all the pain this bastard caused Anna, Dean wasn't going to let him get away with an easy death.

And Dean punched his face so hard that Dave fell to the floor; and he climbed on top of him and continued to punch his face over and over again letting out all the frustration he held inside all these days. That day, those bastards kicked and hurt Anna as per the orders given by this monster right here and they made Dean & Sam hear every scream of their sister. What Dean felt that day; he had no words to explain it. And this bastard almost took his sister from him; she almost died. And when he saw her in that hospital bed fighting for life… that almost broke him.

But what kept him going was the duty he had for her; the absolute need to make them pay for what they did to her. That was quite a strong motivation for him and Sam. And now they have finally done it. So every punch that landed on Dave's face was Dean giving him a taste of his own medicine, he ordered five men to beat a defenseless girl. In Dean's books, this was still not an adequate punishment for that. So yes, as he promised… when he was done; Dave was begging for death. And Sam threw the final blow.

The local police will have a lot on their hands tomorrow; nobody will ever know who really cleaned their town for them. But they sure as hell would be thankful for that.

When they all regrouped at Bobby's safe and sound and in one piece, well it was sufficient to say that was one successful job. And it brought them closer, it made them feel that together there was nothing they couldn't do. And together, they could defeat anything that came in their way... supernatural or not.

A week later, Anna got discharged from the hospital, the gunshot wound was healing nicely, the internal bleeding was treated and her eye sight improved. So the doctors finally cleared her to go home, she had to talk to the police about her attackers and she even gave a description of them as well as she could. Obviously, she still didn't know about the little stunt her new family had pulled because of her.

Well, she had her doubts that something was up. No one talked about what happened; they seemed calm. Dean would have usually been so aggressive about something like this, but to her surprise even he looked calm. So she knew that definitely they would have done something about it by now. After all, she knew her brothers too well; they weren't the kind of brothers who would leave someone that hurt their sister. And although she didn't approve whatever she thought that they did, she couldn't help but kind of appreciate that too. It felt good to be loved and cared for.

Back at Bobby's, Dean and Sam rearranged the whole living room, they didn't want Anna to have any flashbacks of that horrible day. They wanted to help in any way they can, Bobby had already told her that it's totally ok, if she wanted to go Ellen's place instead and that he would understand. But Anna insisted that she wants to go to Bobby's... "Bobby, it's my home now. You can't send me away that easily" she had answered smiling.

Dean and Sam brought her home in the Impala; both of them helped her to walk inside the house. The stitches were still healing, so she had to take small steps and take them slowly. "You guys redecorated the living room? Not a bad job." She complimented. They helped her settle in the sofa. "It's so good to be out of the hospital." She smiled. But she deliberately tried not to look at the place where it all happened. The memory was painful and much scarier.

"Do you want to go to your room? We arranged the room downstairs so you don't have to climb the stairs." Dean quickly asked when he realized that Anna was uncomfortable. "Yeah, that would be great. It's still little difficult to stay up." She replied relieved.

Things became better in the days to come; Dean and Sam took a break from their work and stayed behind with her. They all had things to tell each other, Dean and Sam wanted to apologize for ever putting her in that situation. "We never got the chance to apologize." One evening both of them came to her room. "Apologize for what Dean?" She asked.

"For putting you in the middle of our fight. We are so sorry Anna; I would never forgive myself for that." He said looking her in the eye. "Hey... come on. You didn't know that would happen. You can't blame yourself for that. And I am sorry too... You taught me well, I could have fought harder." She said touching her forehead.

"There were 5 men Anna... That would have been hard for me and Sam together. Those bloody cowards." Dean banged his fists together. "I saw it online. The police found 15 bodies in 12 different locations but all of them... same time of death." Anna started.

"So tell me Dean, how did you and Sam manage to time travel?" She asked. "Well... we had help." Dean answered slowly. "From who?" Anna was confused. "From everyone Anna... each and everyone. They all came here to help... they all came for you." Sam explained.

Anna was really surprised to hear that, they did that for her. "Are they all ok?" She asked worried. "Yes, not even a scratch. All thanks to our mastermind... Sam." Dean acknowledged. "Well, no surprise there." Anna smiled looking at Sam.

"Those men have hurt a lot of girls, judging by the way they act, I knew that I wasn't the first and wasn't going to be the last. And I can't tell you how scared I was, how helpless I felt… And I wish no girl will ever have to go through something like that again. So on behalf of all the girls they hurt and would have hurt... thank you... thank you to you all." She was very grateful.

Few more days later, they parted ways again. Anna managed to stay away from trouble for quite a long time. But unfortunately few months later; it was Sam that trouble was after this time. They all panicked when Dean called and informed that Sam had gone missing right in front of his eyes. He had just sent Sam to buy some food and few minutes later, Sam had disappeared in to thin air.

The strong smell of sulfur in the diner confirmed that it was definitely demons that got Sam. And hence more reasons to panic. The demon told that they would get them when the time is right. Did this mean that the time had come? Dean was obviously quite under a lot of stress, he had his brother right in front of his eyes and still he couldn't protect him. Plus the possibility that the same thing could happen to Anna made him feel like he is in hell.

Bobby was quick to react, he doubled the demon proofing around the house. No demon was going to come through that. He couldn't really ask for help from other hunters this time, because they decided to keep this demon problem among themselves. That left only Ellen & Jo to their aid. So while the two girls waited safely in side Bobby's fortress, Bobby and Ellen went to lend a hand to Dean to find Sam.

Anna had never been that nervous before, they couldn't reach Dean or Bobby and they had no idea what was going on. Unfortunately, they learnt about what happened at the Roadhouse. The explosion burnt it down and they lost Ash because of it. Both Jo and Anna couldn't believe that Ash was gone. So naturally they both were at the edge of their seats, hoping to hear from someone... anyone.

And in the end, all hell really broke loose; but their family managed to stop it before it did anymore harm. They managed to stop much more than that. Dean killed the Yellow Eyed Demon. He actually did it. That demon who took everything from her... who killed her dad, mom and Adriaan; the demon who killed Mary, Jess and John, it finally got what it deserved.

Dean did it; he actually saved her from it. And after all that pain, even though life will never be the same... at least she was finally free. Sam and Anna... they were free.

But the news that followed from Bobby sent her right back to agony. Sam had died in there and guess what... Dean made a deal with a demon to bring him back to life. And all he got in return was one damn year.

"Ok... so let me have it. Ask me what the hell I was thinking?" Dean started right away when he got back and saw Anna. She looked at him for few seconds; "Actually, I totally get it... why you did what you did." She answered surprising him. "So let's not waste time blaming each other, let's find a way to get you out of this." Anna added looking at them both.

She understood Dean and the Dean she knew wouldn't have let Sam die if there was anything he could have done to stop it, no matter how stupid and no matter how dangerous... no matter the consequences. Can she really blame him? Can anyone really blame him? She knew first-hand how painful it is to lose your whole family, so yes... in this particular moment and also as it has always been, she got Dean's back.

People were there to do whatever it takes to get Dean out of this, but there was only one problem; Dean. He didn't want anyone to do anything about it; he insisted that one condition of the deal was that if he tries to break it, then Sam would drop dead.

No one else wanted to believe that, especially Sam. He tried his best. "Ok... so what exactly do you want us to do Dean? Just stand there and do nothing... just watch you die." Anna finally burst when she couldn't take it any longer. "Yes, that's exactly what I want you all to do." Dean screamed back. "Do you seriously expect us to do that?" Anna replied angrily.

"Yes... I do, because that's all I ask from you." Dean answered softly. "I am sorry Dean, but we can't do that. We will find a way with or without you." She said on behalf of everyone else. "We will find the demon that holds your deal and then we will find a way to get you released." Sam joined in. Dean had looked after him his whole life, he had kept him safe, and he literally gave up his own life to save Sam. And the time had come for Sam to return that favour.

"You two… listen to me. A deal is a deal and I will not have you two meddling with it. It was crystal clear that if I break it and then it would be the death of Sam. I mean what's the damn point then, you will be dead and I will still be in hell. So for the last time, I am telling you both… give it a rest." Dean ordered in his big brother voice and stormed out of the house. Sam and Anna looked at each other; the right thing to do might have very unfortunate consequences. Sometimes, not knowing which decision to take is the worst of all suffering.

But when both of them took their eyes off each other and looked ahead, they knew that in the end they won't regret the things they have done… but they most certainly would regret the things they didn't do when they had the chance…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The days were numbered and the tension was high. Dean had only one year to live and then he was going to be dragged to hell. Things couldn't possibly be worse than that; the hardest part was that they were not allowed to do anything about it.

When the gates of hell opened hundreds of demons escaped to Earth and that's the only thing that bothered Dean. He forgot everything else and got back to work. "Don't we have more important things to do? We only have 363 days left to get him out of this?" Anna whispered to Sam. Both of them couldn't concentrate on anything but the deal that Dean had made.

Sam couldn't agree more, but he was stuck. He couldn't disobey Dean; especially now when Dean had literally begged them to leave it be. It wasn't fair, how can he do nothing and let his brother die for him? It just wasn't fair.

And it wasn't the time for secrets, Sam had learnt something very shocking during his time with the Yellow Eyed Demon and he so badly wanted to share that with his family. "The Demon showed me the day our mom died." Sam started his confession and he told Dean and Anna about what happened on that day and how mom recognized the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"I've got Demon blood in me." Sam whispered. "And he said that he followed me to your home." Sam said looking at Anna. "And you were only few weeks old; He said, when he saw you... he just couldn't resist. He said something about our genes combined would be a perfect match. So he had to improvise." Sam added.

"What does that mean? What did he do to me?" Anna asked even though she didn't really want to know the truth. "Did your mom ever tell you whether you were hospitalized when you were a baby?" Sam questioned. Anna thought for a moment, "Actually yeah... she did tell me that one day I suddenly got sick and was almost going to die. The doctors found it to be a blood infection and they had to give me a blood transplant." Anna answered, but her face turned pale when realization hit her.

"I am sorry Anna, I got only a few drops... but you got a lot more." Sam confirmed her fear. She looked at Dean, it just automatically happened. It's just that she always looked up for him and he was her comfort zone. "Does this mean... are we going to go dark side eventually?" Anna finally asked. Even Sam looked up to Dean for an answer.

"Bullshit... nothing like that is going to happen. That son of a bitch is now dead... so are all his bloody plans." Dean said sternly to both of them. What that Djinn said about her blood being different, suddenly it all made sense. But Sam and Anna... going dark... that would never happen not even in a million years. Dean had utter and complete faith on his brother and sister.

Sam and Anna didn't feel that confident, they had demon blood in them and that freaked the hell out of them. But what scared them most was the fact that Dean wasn't going to be around to watch their back; to save their asses if they ever screw up. And that feeling was terrifying.

Still Sam and Anna were not willing to give up on their duty to Dean; it wasn't the time to worry about them. It was all about Dean and it was up to them to save him.

The boys didn't run out of cases in the days to come; the demons that escaped hell were spread everywhere. It took a lot of their time, but it had to be taken care of too; they also had a duty for all the innocent people out there.

The number of cases in their hands made them split up; Bobby and Anna got to work on their own when Sam and Dean followed up on different cases. Few days later, Sam called Anna to let her in on the latest developments. But she didn't like what he shared; "Sammy... come on, Are you telling me that you trust that demon?" She interrupted even before he finished his sentence.

"Of course not... I don't trust her. I just think we can use her help to find the demon that holds Dean's deal." Sam quickly explained. "Sam... I don't like this. I know these are desperate times. But demons... no, we don't work with those things." She was adamant. "All they ever did was ruining our lives and there is no way one of them is suddenly on our side. Don't let her get to you Sam. I think she is trying to use you... because she knows how desperate we are right now." She added.

Anna had a point, when have demons ever done anything out of the goodness of their hearts. There had always been a catch; so what exactly was the deal with Ruby. She says she wants to help; but Sam knew that what she was putting out was only the tip of the iceberg. So he promised Anna that he would be extra careful with Ruby and that he will not hide anything from Dean. Sam agreed to share this with Dean when the time is right... yes, a very vague timeline.

"Don't play with me brother? Don't wait for the time to be right, make it so on your own. Otherwise, I will tell on you." Anna reminded Sam. Sam knew that Dean and Anna had a special relationship; they didn't keep secrets from each other. And as a result, it turned out to be a very strong and healthy bond.

Sam tried his best to do as he promised, but what's Ruby suggesting was quite logical. She insisted that his psychic abilities were still intact and it was just dormant currently. And she would show him how to get it back, so he can fight the demon that holds Dean's deal. Again, what would she get from helping Dean...

And Anna kept a close look on Sam, associating with demons couldn't possibly have a happy ending. And the recent revelations about them having demon blood made it all the more important that they watched out for each other. In her heart she knew that Sam would never do anything bad, but times were hard and she knew how much Sam loves his brother... And the thing about love is that it makes you do crazy things.

The cases piled up one after another, demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, Djinns, Shape shifters and the list went on. But they always kept in touch no matter how busy they got, they got their priorities right. "How's the case going?" Anna asked during one of their many phone calls. The boys were looking in to a two missing couples in a housing scheme, whom have vanished over night with all their belongings still intact. "So far not much. Sam interviewed the neighbors, but we got no leads." Dean answered. "Only option left is to stake out the area. But that housing scheme got too many rules, no unauthorized visitors." Dean added.

"Then rent one of the houses. Join the neighborhood." Anna said smiling. "Yeah... we tried that genius. But no bachelors are allowed to rent, it's a family ambiance." Dean explained. "Well... you two can be a couple." She said because they were on a call and Dean couldn't possible throw anything at her. "Ha... ha... good plan. But they know Sam's face, so he can't be my wife." Dean answered not letting her win.

"Oh... in that case... Dean Winchester, Will you marry me?" Anna asked in a serious tone. There was silence for few seconds, if only she could see his face right now; Oh They could laugh about this forever. "That would be my honour." Dean wasn't the guy to back down.

So that was how they decided to act as a married couple to investigate whatever happening at that neighborhood. But Dean wasn't very comfortable with the idea of putting her at risk, especially when they didn't even know what they were dealing with. Unfortunately, they didn't have many other options. So, they changed their names to Mr. & Mrs. Kieth and Lyanna Ravenwood; and they moved in to their new home. It was actually fun, she was with Dean and she had nothing to be afraid of.

The first day they spent the time settling in; it was too early to go around questioning people. The neighbors would get suspicious and they wouldn't get anything out of them. So she arranged the kitchen while Dean gave his attention to his most precious possession, Baby. Anna walked to the garage with a beer in her hand for Dean; he was checking the car under the hood.

"Here you go honey." She walked in. "Oh... thanks." Dean replied with a smile. "Is baby ok?" She asked wondering why Dean was with her for a long time. "Yeah. Just giving her the attention she deserves." He said while sipping the beer.

"She is fascinating... isn't she? 250 Turbo Thrift power glide, powered by a 502-cubic-inch big-block, slammed down on a built Hotchkiss performance suspension. It's 18 feet of badass." She said looking at the Engine. Dean looked at her with his mouth open. "You know something about cars?" He asked surprised.

"One of the things we have in common is that both our dads were mechanics. Yeah, I learnt everything I know from him. The different engines... there's so much to learn. Plus my dad had a huge crush on baby. I bet you remember him too" She touched the Engine and meant the last remark to Baby.

She was one of a kind, she never stopped surprising him; Dean thought. "Almost dinner time... I am going to have a shower. You will be in soon?" She asked going towards the garage exit. "Yeah, I will be there." Dean answered.

Anna had a nice and long shower; they had some skate outing to do in the night. She wrapped herself in her towel and stood in front of the mirror to wipe her hair. She jumped up when she saw a shadow behind the bathroom window, someone was standing there. She slowly opened the door and ran outside and in to the living room looking for Dean. He was there watching the TV, he quickly got up when he saw her running to him still in her towel.

"Anna, what happened?" He asked looking around. "There is someone behind the bathroom window." She whispered. Dean's face turned red instantly, "Stay right here, and don't come out." And he ran outside the door. He made his way quickly around to the outside of the bathroom, but it was too late. He only saw a dark figure running away from the house; Dean was fast, but the figure made a turn and disappeared.

He came back to the house and found Anna waiting, she had wrapped herself in her bathrobe; hair still wet. "Who was that?" She asked a little taken back. "I didn't get a good look." Dean walked towards her. "Do you think, it's the one responsible for all the missing people or it's just a pervert?" She said with disgust as she adjusted her robes. In either case, she wasn't going to have a good night sleep.

"Hey Anna... you know you are safe with me right? I won't let anyone get to you." Dean assured her. "Of course Dean... I know that. Don't worry; we are going to get him." She smiled showing him that she wasn't scared at all. She had seen worse, she had gone through worse and this time she had Dean right next to her. So yes, she wasn't scared at all.

They both had dinner together and Dean went out to canvas the area. He had to stay out of sight; he didn't want to look like a weirdo. Again he came back empty handed, no emf, no sulpher, nothing. Maybe this wasn't their kind of a thing; then again normal people who led normal lives didn't just disappear off the face of the Earth over night. They wouldn't run away with their cars still in the Garage and leaving everything they have built during their entire lives. Something was definitely fishy here, they just had to find it.

Not knowing what's going on was frustrating. Anna was already in her pajamas ready to hit the bed, Dean walked to the bed and picked up two pillows; he was going to crash on the couch. "Come on man... I don't bite, although I can't promise that I won't kick." Anna stopped him smiling. "Are you sure you are ok with this?" Dean asked to be certain.

"Yes... It's totally ok. Haven't you ever shared a bed with Sam before? How is this any different?" She questioned. Dean smiled and walked back to the bed, she was right. Anna was his sister in every way possible. "I want that side." Anna jumped on to the bed. She preferred to sleep away from all doors and windows. "Agreed." Dean walked around the bed to the other side.

"Are you sleepy or do you want to check what's on cable?" Anna asked settling on the bed. Except for the couple of weeks she was on the road with the boys, she never had a TV in her room. "Yeah, sure." Dean agreed and switched on the TV. After moving past few channels, a smile appeared on his face when he came across the movie Die Hard. "Change?" he looked at Anna when he realized that a girl won't approve his choice.

"What? No... Leave it. Who doesn't like Die Hard?" She gave him a surprised look and leaned to the headboard. "I grew up with an older brother; I watched more action movies than love stories." She smiled pulling the comforter up to her neck. And she covered Dean from the other half. "If you pull the blanket in your sleep, I will push you off the bed." She giggled.

They watched the whole movie and fell asleep after that. When Dean woke up all wrapped up in the comforter, he was surprised that Anna didn't push him off the bed for that. But he knew that she must have covered him when she got up in the morning. The breakfast was ready when he met her in the kitchen; married life wasn't so bad after all.

He dug in straightaway; "Guess who came by early morning? Our neighbor... Robert. He brought a cake to welcome us to the neighborhood." She said pointing at the cake on the pantry. "What else did he say?" Dean asked with a full mouth. "Nothing much, he was kind of weird, he kept staring at me, and so I really didn't want to continue the conversation. Plus he was too grabby." Anna spilled the details. "Grabby?" Dean almost choked on his food.

"Relax Dean, nothing happened." She quickly calmed him down. "Drink your juice and finish your fruits." She changed the subject. Dean made a face and continued. Dean was so much like Adriaan sometimes; they both were super protective of her. And sometimes it annoyed her, but sometimes she really liked it too. And the feeling was mutual, even she felt very protective of him. She didn't realize that she was actually looking at him smiling while she was in her train of thoughts.

"What?" Dean's question brought her back to this world. But she didn't look away, "I love you so much... that I really hate you right now." She answered. "What does that even mean?" Dean asked in return. "You know exactly what it means... I am talking about the deal you made." Anna said angrily.

"Come on, I thought you said you understood why I did that." Dean replied quietly. "Yes, I get why you did that. What I don't understand is why you are not letting us do anything about it?" She said. "Yeah, rules." She added quickly when she saw Dean opening his mouth to talk. The same excuse he gave every time. "Tell me Dean, when have you ever played by the rules?" She questioned.

And she didn't really need an answer for that; she just wanted him to know that they haven't given up on him and that they will never give up on him.

Around 11, there was a gathering of the neighbors to discuss about the recent disappearances. "Mr. & Mrs. Ravenwood, welcome to our neighborhood. Unfortunately, these are troubled times. But we hope that the Authorities will find us some answers for this soon." The man addressing the crowd announced when Dean and Anna walked in. Everybody turned around to see them, talk about lying low. They both smiled and sat down.

The people had different theories, but the gathering looked more of a chance to socialize. Soon it became just sipping and chatting, Anna looked at Dean. It was the time to do their job, talk around and try to dig up some dirt. So they parted ways, she hated socializing; give her a book or a laptop and she will jump in without a seconds thought. But people, people are weird. Except for the very few people she liked to hang out, she most certainly preferred her own company.

But this was necessary, and as it turned out ladies had lots of stories about Robert. She was right to think that he seemed weird, everyone else thought the same way too. But they witnessed this change in him recently as in he was like a different person. Bingo that seemed like a lead, Anna thought.

Dean was hanging out with the husbands, just trying to get any information out of them. But the men paid more interest to the last night's game than the four neighbors that disappeared. Dean was getting frustrated, when he saw Robert standing little far from them looking at something very intently. He followed his gaze and Dean's jaws tightened when he saw who Robert was eyeing so perversely.

It was Anna, without a seconds thought Dean walked towards him and swung him around to face him. "What the hell are you looking at?" Dean asked few inches away from his face. "I… I am sorry Mr. Ravenwood, I didn't mean to stare." He quickly apologized and turned around to walk away. Dean remembered what Anna told him during breakfast... Grabby, "Touch my wife again; I will break your face." Dean made sure Robert understood him loud and clear.

Anna saw what was happening and rushed to Dean, they really didn't want to attract any attention. "Hey... be cool." She pulled him to the other side. "What... I won't let anyone check out my wife." Dean explained. Anna couldn't help but smile. Even she caught one of the ladies checking out Dean earlier, she didn't really have to anything about it. But still she intentionally stood in front of her and had given her a death stare. And when she turned around, she was smiling inside; she was taking the character way too serious. "Maybe we are a match made in heaven." Dean said smiling when Anna told him what she had done.

And now they had some sort of a lead, all they had to do was keep a close eye on Robert. And that wasn't going to be hard, they were practically neighbors. And if he leaves his house, they would know. It was going to be a long night and they both geared up for it.

Two in the night, Dean sat straight when he heard movement from Robert's house. He was coming out, he signaled Anna to get her gun. The plan was for Dean to follow the man to stop him before he gets his next victims. When Robert passed their house, Dean waited few seconds and got out. What was he up to; Dean kept his distance because he didn't want to get caught. Two turns later Dean found himself looking at an empty lane, where did he disappear to? He turned around confused; did Robert know he was on to him?

Back in the house, Anna kept the gun in her hand and guarded the door. She missed Sam so badly; if he was here, then Dean wouldn't have to be alone out there. This sucked. She turned around when she heard a sound from the bedroom; Anna slowly walked towards the room even though her brain kept yelling her not to. The sound was actually coming from the bathroom, it sounded like someone was trying to come through the window. The window...

And she knew exactly where she should wait for it; she called Dean and cut the line after 2 rings, that would tell him to turn around and come back home. And she waited outside the bathroom the door; a fight had a good chance when she was prepared. And this time, she was. Last time, she was hesitant to pull the trigger, what if they were humans, what if they didn't mean any harm... and look where those what ifs took her. They almost got her killed.

So this time, she didn't wait. Instead she took the baseball bat that she brought inside from the garage and banged that on to the back of the intruder's head. Surprise...  
He got up to fight, but Anna was quicker and in no time, Robert was on the floor. One to one she still could kick ass and that made her feel great again. Last time, she got beaten up by five men and she didn't stand a chance; it broke her both physically and mentally.

But she was back in the game now and she looked at Dean victoriously when he came back running. When he lost Robert, he had gone around looking for him but then he got the call from Anna. And then he had run for his life. Dean stood their panting, but she could tell he was proud. She handed the bat to him and moved away from Robert. It was the time to get some answers. And Dean could be very persuasive; when he was done, Robert was even spilling the details about his ancestors.

Ghouls... they were ghouls who usually fed on dead people, but this nest had decided to improve their life style by moving on to fresh bodies. Ghouls like shape shifters could change in to anyone they want, so they first took out Robert and send in one of their own in his place. So he can spy on the neighbors and select them as he wished. The victims were ambushed in their sleep; no one knew what came for them. And transporting the victims out of the scheme was easy, no one checked his vehicle. He was after all one of the oldest residents in this neighborhood.

They were about to wrap up, they couldn't possibly kill him there; so they had to find a way to take him out of here. But the woman who jumped on Dean took them both by surprise, how in the world did she get inside the house? "Did you really think I worked alone, how stupid did you think I am?" Robert said laughing when he saw his wife had Dean pinned down. And she grabbed Dean's gun and pointed it at his head; damn that woman had quick moves. "Drop your gun, or your husband here gets it." She ordered Anna. "Don't listen to her." Dean yelled; he wasn't willing to back down even with a gun to his head.

But Anna couldn't take any risk, not with Dean. She put her gun down and raised her hands in surrender. "Cut him loose." The woman ordered again pointing at Robert. Anna had no choice, but to obey. Why can't they ever get an easy win? "When I came over here yesterday morning, I got your scent. It was irresistible, so different from others. And I would have usually waited longer, but I just couldn't help it." Robert stood up and pushed Anna to her knees.

"Your blood smell different… do you know that?" He asked her taking a sniff. Anna looked at Dean; he was red in fury waiting for any small distraction to jump on them. "Would you mind, if I take a piece of your lovely wife?" Robert teased Dean. Oh you really shouldn't tease Dean, because you wouldn't like him when he is angry; Anna thought even when she was scared for her life.

She just had to buy some time before both of them became someone's dinner. But Robert had other plans, like he said he just couldn't wait. He pulled out his knife and slit her wrist, the Ghouls were very strong and there was nothing much she could physically do against them. She really missed the Baseball bat… Robert sucked her blood from the wrist and tasted it; "Mm… it's better than I imagined. The taste is so unique." He told the other Ghoul.

Anna kept struggling; someone was sucking the blood out of her. It felt creepy and so damn painful; not to mention how scared this all made her. But Robert couldn't enjoy another sip of her blood, when the shot gun that fired on him pushed him away. That was the distraction Dean was waiting for, Sam had saved the day.

"Did you really think that we worked alone? How stupid do you think we are?" Dean asked after he managed to turn the tables around. He used the distraction to grab the gun off the woman and pin her to the ground. Anna could finally let out a breath of relief and the boys wrapped up the case nice and easy. They managed to find their Nest and wiped that clean too. All in all, it was a job well done.

"Do I need a tetanus shot or something like that?" Anna asked when they were back on the road. Dean had taken care of her wrist before anything else; it was stinging from time to time, but luckily it wasn't very bad. Dean and Sam exchanged a smile; they both knew that by now Anna knew more about Ghouls than both of them combined. She was a walking talking encyclopedia of supernatural thanks to her time with Bobby. She tried her very best to catalogue anything and everything that came across hunters around the states.

Anna had already told Sam about what the Ghoul said about her blood; Sam's face dropped when he realized that it confirmed everything the Yellow Eyed Demon told him. They really had demon blood in them.

"So... how was married life guys?" Sam asked changing the subject. "It was better than I thought Sammy, way better." Dean answered first. "Yeah, surprisingly Dean is really good husband material." Anna joined in later. "But we missed you Sammy." She added. It really was fun, it was a glimpse of a family life that all of them might never have.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bobby was right, he always said that; Family doesn't end with blood and it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there for the good, the bad, all of it.

When their own families were ripped apart from them; they found family in each other. Bobby was their dad and Ellen was their mom; Dean and Sam were her brothers and Jo was her sister. In this road of loss and pain, they were lucky enough to have found each other. And she would cherish them forever.

And for Anna, Christmas has always been about family; the family she lost and the family she found. She didn't blame God for everything that had happened, she didn't even blame fate. Her approach was to take it one day at a time and count the blessings she had right here right now.

She finally managed to bring everyone together at Ellen's place. They all worked so hard in the past few months and they clearly deserved this break. A chance to get their minds off the pain, forget about everything they had lost and just enjoy the day. And lately loss was kind of their middle name, Bobby had lost his wife, Ellen lost her husband and Jo her father. Sam and Dean lost their mom and dad. And Anna lost her entire family. Life was tough... but life always found a way.

Anna took the boys out in search of a good Christmas tree and after a long and careful screening she settled with one tree. Earth, please forgive me... Anna begged; this was the only time of the year she would ever let anyone to chop down a tree. They all carried the tree back to the house and decorated it together. Bobby joined them with his camera in the hand; "Let this day be the first day of a life long tradition." He said asking the kids to gather around the tree.

Anna stood next to Sam on the left side of the tree when Jo and Dean stood on the other side. Sam placed his hand around Anna's shoulders and they both leaned on to the tree and the other two did the same. And the smiles on their faces were genuine, right there right then; they were all loved and they were happy. When Bobby clicked the photo, even he had a smile on his face; and Ellen looked at them smiling from the kitchen.

"Let's take a one with everyone." Anna said while pulling the table to position the camera. Bobby positioned the camera and joined them near the tree; "Mom & dad in the middle." Anna said making some space in the middle. Ellen and Bobby stood in front of the tree and joined the line. When the timer of the camera went off and clicked the shot; only one thing was there in their minds. Blood makes you related but loyalty makes you family and love of a family is life's greatest blessings.

The lunch was awesome; Ellen and Anna had spent a lot of time in the kitchen to achieve that. But it was all worth it. Everyone complimented the effort they put in. Jo was never in to cooking, she hung out with Dean and Sam while the ladies prepared the desert. "I got this Ellen. Go and sit with the others." Anna said while serving the pie. "Are you sure?" Ellen asked and went to the living room when Anna nodded to confirm.

They were all sitting and laughing when someone knocked at the door. Bobby got up to open the door; "A delivery for Harvelles." The man at the door announced. And the next second, Bobby was thrown in to the cupboard on the other side of the room. The boys were on their feet in a flash with Jo and Ellen not far behind. But Anna, hid behind the kitchen as she was the only one out of the intruder's sight.

Correction... it was intruders. "We keep killing your family and you continue to replace them with more. Don't you people ever learn?" One of the demons who walked in asked. "For all that trouble you have caused us, do you really think that we will let you be happy?" He added as he walked towards Jo.

Dean tried to get to her before, but there it was; all of them couldn't move. The two demons stopped near Jo and one of them pushed her down to her knees. "Leave her alone." Ellen screamed as she tried to break free from the invisible power holding them all to the ground.

"Looks like the little freak is not here to save your asses today? We heard about what happened to her... lost a lot of blood and almost died? We were real sad to hear that." One of them laughed. Anna hid behind the pantry listening to everything, the demon was wrong, she was right there; but she wasn't able to do anything. She tried so hard to concentrate and get her shields up, but she couldn't. Was it because of all the blood she lost, all the demon blood she lost?

"And now you all get to watch this pretty thing over here pay for everything that you all have done to us." One demon told pointing at Jo. "And she really is very beautiful; maybe we should do something about that first." He continued as he took his knife out. And he held the knife against her cheek; "Don't you dare..." Anna heard Dean's angry voice and knew that was her queue to do something.

Jo was her sister and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her. And she knew Ellen kept holy water all over the house, she found one of the flasks and came out from where she was hiding. Jo was a very good fighter; Anna knew Jo had quick moves and she could easily get hold of the knife, she just needed a distraction. And a distraction was what Anna was planning to give her.

Everyone's attention was on Jo, so Anna made her way slowly towards them. Dean saw what she was doing and shook his head in disapproval. He never liked to see Anna putting herself in danger, no matter what was at stake. But Anna didn't slow down; she threw the holy water at both of them and took down the demon standing next to her. And Jo did the rest; she grabbed the knife in time and put the other one down. A smile appeared on her face as they both held the demons down.

But suddenly, Jo was smashed against the wall; looked like they celebrated too early. Anna looked at the door in horror to see the third demon walking in. He walked straight to Anna; she managed to fight him off for sometime but the demon was too strong. The last punch she received kept her down for few seconds, and the demon caught her by her neck and raised her up. Everyone was trying to help her, but they couldn't move. The demon let her down when she was about to pass out. And he pressed her down by his foot.

"Now... you watch." He ordered Anna and turned his hand making everyone else screaming in pain. Dean, Sam, Jo, Ellen and Bobby, all of them cried in pain. And he signaled to one of the demons to pick up the knife and walk to Jo again. Everyone was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. She screamed and she kicked; Tears ran down her face as she tried to get up even though the demon kept her pressed down by his foot. The fact that his powers still didn't work on her gave her some sort of a confidence. She knew she could do it; the other demon kept getting closer to Jo and he was going to stab her. She knew she had to do something; it was now or never...

Anna closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could that she felt like her head was about to explode. But she knew it worked, when Jo fell back to the floor and then she expanded her shield to Dean to Sam and to Ellen and finally to Bobby who was little far away from the rest. The demon that held her down realized that she got her mojo back, he pulled her up from her hair and punched her face sending her back to the ground.

But Dean got him off her soon after; the three demons were down in no time. And they were already on their way back to hell; "Now only I wish we had Ruby's knife, we could have killed them once and for all." Sam said after he finished the exorcism. Anna didn't like Ruby at all, but her knife... she had nothing against that. So she smiled with Sam in agreement.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked Anna for the fourth time. She nodded yes; she didn't want Dean to worry. This was supposed to be a break, a time to relax. Instead Jo almost died and Anna got her face broken, the headache was back and it really felt like her head would explode. "You saved all our lives." Ellen told her. "That's what Family is for. We save each other." She smiled and took Dean's hand to stand up; "Merry Christmas everyone..." she added.

Next few weeks after that was a challenge for Sam; they spent a lot of time with Ruby and each day was testing his ability to withstand temptation. Now that they have found out that Lilith is the demon who holds Dean's deal; Ruby was giving him all the good reasons to pursue what she was advising; take back his powers and improve them. Sam had told her about how Anna got her powers back, the situation she was in forced her to get it back. "I really don't understand her deal. No one knows what kind of a plan Azazel had for her. She really is a whole new level of freak." One day the words just slipped from Ruby.

"Hey... watch your mouth." The protectiveness in Sam's voice made Ruby apologize faster. "She is strong, maybe she can take Lilith down." Sam asked even though he did not like the idea of having Anna anywhere near that demon. "Your friend is strong, but she is not strong enough. Maybe she can take down a bunch of low level demons. But Lilith... Lilith is one of a kind and she is unarguably the strongest demon you have ever come across." Ruby answered with a crooked smile in her face.

"Sounds like you almost admire Lilith." Sam said frowning. "It's all about knowing your enemy Sam. Rule number one in war is never underestimate your enemy. It could get you killed." Ruby replied sternly. The clock was ticking and it brought them closer and closer to what they all dread.

But still life went on... Dean buried himself in case after case. Even among all that, Sam continued his search for a way to save his brother. Anna went on to look for Lilith, but she always kept Sam informed. Meantime, she tried to improve her powers; however, she didn't have much luck in that department.

After few weeks, Jo called her to inform that she has been invited to a Bridal shower of one of Jo's close friends. Anna got to know the bride to be during her time in the Roadhouse. Really... a bridal shower. It so wasn't the time for things like that. But it would be so rude to decline the invitation, plus Jo kept on begging her to come along. Both of them led different lives compared to the normal girls out there. As a result, they saw life in a different perspective. Birthday parties or Bridal showers were not a luxury they could afford. But still, they had to fit in with the normal world.

So she decided to go along; coincidentally the boys were in the same town where the Bridal shower was organized. They were on a case involving a trail of dead bodies. All young girls dumped in the city, blood fully drained out in addition to lot of bruises all around their bodies. It looked like they all went through a big struggle and was killed elsewhere. Dean had a theory that these killings must be work of a vampire nest, which fed on those girls but were careful enough to not leave any marks that would attract hunters on them.

"Maybe we should change the venue." Anna told Jo when she heard about the case from the boys. "What are we going to tell the others? That there is a bunch of vampires out there killing girls?" Jo asked. "Yeah. That would fit us right in with the crowd." Anna agreed. The Bridal shower was organized in a nice cottage surrounded by trees not so far from the main road. That was bit of a relief; if something does go wrong, they at least had quick access.

At least, this gave them a chance to dress up. The theme was floral dresses; they both got dressed and waited for the boys to pick them up. That way, Dean and Sam would know where they will be; no harm ever came from being too careful. Dean parked the car outside their motel and honked; Anna and Jo came out when they heard the familiar sound. "Wow... you both look so amazing." Sam said as he got out of the car to open the door for them. "Thanks Sam." They both giggled; hair all done with flowers, full makeup and long dresses... it made them feel different.

The Bridal shower was not so bad after all, girl talk and celebrating the end of a carefree single life. When Anna looked at Hannah, the blushing bride to be; she felt so happy for her. Hannah didn't have to see her whole family dying or she didn't have demons chasing her. Hannah was safe and she was happy, about to make a family of her own; to have kids and to have grandkids. And Anna wished her all the very best from the bottom of her heart. She wished her a happily ever after...

Anna was in her dream world, when someone threw some sort of a gas bomb through one of the windows and another following that. Within a few seconds the room was all covered in smoke, they couldn't even see each other and they couldn't breathe. Anna tried to grab Jo, but the smoke dropped them all to the floor like flies and everything went dark.

When Anna opened the eyes, they were no longer in that cottage. It was a dimly lit room; when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Jo and the rest of the girls lying next to her. She managed to sit up, her head spun around because of the smoke she inhaled. Whoever put them in this room, removed all their shoes and belongings from them. They had no phone... nothing. She crawled slowly towards Jo and shook her, "Wake up." She whispered not wanting to get any attention. Anna let out of a breath of relief when Jo opened her eyes slowly.

"Where are we?" She asked sitting up. Anna shook her head and moved on to check the rest of the girls. To her relief, they all were unharmed. Suddenly, a bright light was aimed at them blinding them all for few seconds. 'What the hell was going on?' None of them had any idea. "Who are you?" Jo screamed when she couldn't take it any longer. Anna kicked her to shut her up; she didn't want Jo to get in any more trouble.

"Well... my mother always told me not to play with my food. But when you are 200 years old, life do become very boring. So me and my buddies had to come up with something to entertain us." The man behind the light answered. "This time, it looks like it will be fun." He added and increased the brightness of the light. 'Food... 200 years old' those words rang few bells in Jo and Anna's head; they kind of had an idea what sort of a mess they were in. A big bad mess.

Rest of the girls were panicking and crying, "If you find a way to escape... take it Anna. Don't wait for me." Jo whispered to her in the middle of all the chaos. Anna looked at her surprised, "No... I will not leave you." She whispered back. "Listen to me, it's the only way we can save everyone, you go and get the boys, get help." Jo argued. She had a point; there was no way they could save everyone on their own. They didn't have any weapons.

In came several men and dragged the girls out one by one, some of them screamed and kicked. But they couldn't do much, the light was blinding them. And they put them in different locked rooms, it was an old cottage and it felt like a prison with small cells. One of the men pushed Anna in to one of the cells; she went crashing to the floor pretty hard. The floor was filthy; it was safe to say that this place held many more prisoners before her. Whatever happening here looked more and more connected to the trail of dead girls found in the city. It gave her all the more reasons to find a way out of here as soon as possible.

Anna searched the cell carefully, looking for any escape. The only way out was through the window which was close to the ceiling. 'If only I had done better in the PE period in school' Anna thought. But she wasn't going to give up. A lot depended on her and Jo. So she jumped up and got hold of the window; pulling her body up was not an easy task. She had seen Dean doing the same like a piece of cake. If he was here, he would tell that she can make it. And so she did.

She managed to squeeze herself through the window and she jumped down to the ground. The pain she felt in her feet, knees and palms almost made her scream. Crap... the bastards had put broken glasses on the ground just under the window. The bright light that was then aimed at her, made her realize that she had walked in to their trap like an idiot. They wanted her to escape through that window; what kind of a sick game were they playing?

"Looks like we have a runner. Oh... the hunt begins already." One of the men inside announced happily. Jo closed her eyes when she heard that, she knew that it had to be Anna; trying to save everyone as she advised. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

Outside the window, Anna was on her knees; the flashlight directed on her shined on the glasses that had cut into her skin. If it was a game they wanted, then they would have it. She got back to her feet in no time; and she ran not only for her life but for seven other lives that depended on her. Running barefoot on a forest was not easy; add wounded barefoot to that equation and every step she took showed her stars. 'But to hell with the pain' she thought; because lately she had acquired a PhD in the department of pain.

But she had no sense of direction, she had no idea how far she was from the cottage they had the Bridal shower. And these bastards were clever, they put the glass pieces knowing that whoever escaped would cut themselves for certain. And the result of that would be a trail of blood, which they were experts at following. Maybe she really was screwed; was there even a slightest possibility that they could all get out of this alive.

Still she ran... the branches that she ran past scratched her arms and face; but that didn't slow her down. Did Dean and Sam know by now that they were in trouble? They would have definitely panicked when the girls didn't return back at the time they said they would. Maybe they would have come to cottage to check it out. Just maybe... But she didn't know which direction the cottage was; and she knew for sure that someone was after her.

Anna must have been running for 20 minutes now, she just had to stop to catch her breath. She stopped behind a big tree and breathed in and out. But she held her breath when she heard a sound behind her; it was dark except for the moon light that shined in between the trees. And it was quite, very quite that she could hear her own heart beat. Her heart was thumping so hard, not only would a vampire but just about anyone could hear it. She bent down to pick up the log resting near her feet; it wasn't a great choice for a weapon, but she had to make due.

The man who jumped in front made her scream, but she was quick to react. She hit him as hard as she could with the log and hit him again before he could react. Luckily there was only one and she put him on the ground temporarily. And Anna was on the run again and finally her feet touched a tarred road. It was an empty road but still it gave her some sort of a relief. At least she was out of the woods and there was a teeny tiny chance that a vehicle would pass her by.

Anna kept running her feet were aching as hell; maybe there were glass pieces still piercing her skin. And the flash light of a car that just took the turn made all her pain go away. Oh thank God... She jumped in to the middle of the road and waved her hands up to make the car stop. And closer the car got, the more she thanked God. What were the chances really, it was baby. Dean pressed the brakes so hard that baby stopped just 2 inches away from Anna.

She touched the bonnet to steady her and leaned on to baby when her knees gave out. Dean and Sam were by her side within seconds; she turned to face Dean. He steadied her by her arms and quickly scanned her head to toe to make sure she was ok."Anna, what happened?" He sounded very worried. "There's... there's." Anna pointed her hand to the woods and tried to warn the boys about the vampire who was after her, but she was unable to catch her breath.

But Dean and Sam always read her quite well and they understood it pretty quickly. Sam pulled Anna behind and stood in front of her; and he looked at the road. A man emerged from the woods not knowing that he is walking towards the two best hunters in the world. And Dean and Sam played along acting as two uninformed civilians. The boys wanted the vampire to come close to them and the vampire wanted nothing but to kill these three humans right there; so none of them can expose the whereabouts of their little play house.

But not everyone can get what they want; and it wasn't the vampire's day. Dean removed the vampire's head from his body in no time; Anna clung to Sam the whole time. And she relaxed a little bit when she saw it's head falling to the ground. "We have to go back and get the others now. I am sorry, I really didn't want to leave Jo, but she insisted." Anna said without wasting another second. "Hey, you did the right thing. Somebody had to go and get help." Sam assured her as he removed his coat.

He then put it around Anna, her dress was all torn and he could see that she was freezing. "How can you walk like that?" Dean asked looking at her bare feet. "Guys... it's fine. I will worry about my feet once I know everyone is safe." She answered and started walking towards the woods. It was a good thing that she had an eidetic memory, situations like this really proved it to be very useful. Anna just had to recreate her steps backwards to find the cottage she was held.

And she did it pretty fast, the boys were one step behind her and they didn't doubt her even for a second. When she knew they were close, she slowed down; and she pointed them at the right direction. Anna had already told them that it was at least a total of 5 to 6 vampires. So the ambush wasn't going to be easy. And it was as hard as it was advertised, the vampires inside were matured ones and they had their own techniques. They had defeated many hunters to survive over centuries.

But then again, they never came across Dean and Sam before; and that encounter was really something to watch. Centuries of experience against pure talent; and talent won. Meanwhile Anna put one of them down and grabbed the keys off him; she went on to open the cells. 'Please let everyone be alive.' She begged. And she opened the next cell. She closed her eyes in relief when she saw Jo inside there unharmed. They both hugged each other tightly; "Thank God, you are ok. I thought I sent you to your death." Jo said squeezing her harder.

"It was a terrible plan, but it worked." Anna answered smiling. The boys joined them shortly; they had freed all the other girls. The vampires had fed on some of them, but none of them were bitten. It was the only good thing that came out of those vampires need to hide their involvement in the murders. Dean and Sam dropped all the girls to their houses safely, that was one hell of a Bridal shower, a traumatic experience that gave them insight to a world that existed among them without their knowledge. Without a doubt, it was terrifying.

"Why do I always end up with cuts and bruises?" Anna asked as she sat on the bed while Jo took care of the cuts on her feet. They all had to hold her down for Jo to pluck the glass pieces out of her feet; "Oh God, I don't know how you ran around with these pieces still stuck inside." Jo asked. Anna smiled, at that time the pain didn't really matter, all she worried about was whether she will be able to get the help on time.

The next day morning, they all felt better. But Anna knew that she will have to be limping for few more days. Jo checked on the bride to be and rest of the girls. They were recovering slowly from the trauma too. "By the way, Hannah is asking whether you would be kind enough to grace her wedding with your presence." She asked the boys after she hung up. Dean and Sam looked at each other; "What... is she inviting us to her wedding?" Sam replied in surprise. Honestly speaking, both of them have never attended a wedding together, that just wasn't a possibility in the kind of life they had.

"Oh... you have no idea, how grateful she is to you right now. She said she will name their first born child after you two." Anna joined in. "You are kidding." Dean shut her off. "Seriously, I am not joking... if it's a boy it would be Samuel Dean." Anna answered smiling.

"And if it's girl?" Sam asked now interested. "Oh, that' my favourite. Samantha Deane... I came up with that." Anna replied victoriously. The boys smiled with each other, that was a first. No one ever named anyone after them; and to be honest it felt nice. "Guys... for all the lives that you have saved... I think this is just a small token of appreciation." Anna answered looking at them. "Hear... hear." Jo agreed with her smiling.

The Winchesters were special; they went out of their way to do their part to make this world a better place. And the sad part was that, the world didn't know what kind of sacrifices these two boys had to make in order to achieve that. But that didn't stop them; as Dean always said 'even when he go down, he will go down kicking.'

The wedding ceremony was wonderful, the boys looked dashing in their tuxedos and the girls were gorgeous in their glamorous dresses. And they all had a really good time. 'You look wonderful tonight' played for the couple's first dance. All of them looked at the couple happily; a whole new life was ahead of them. "Ever dreamt of getting married?" Sam whispered in Anna's ear as they watched the couple swayed to the song.

"Actually, ever since I was fourteen. I even have my whole wedding planned. There is going to be lots of Lilies. The only thing missing is the groom." She answered smiling. "And then have two kids. One boy and one girl. Just like me and Adriaan..." she added. "But now, I don't think I will ever have that. With this demon blood in us, I don't think we will ever have that." She caught Sam in surprise.

"There is no way I will pass this curse to my children as well." She said, but the expression on her face softened when she heard the next song that they played. 'Everything I do, I do it for you' by Bryan Adams; "You want to dance?" She asked Sam extending her hand. "Sure." Sam answered getting up and taking her hand. They both joined the dance floor and Dean & Jo followed.

And in the middle of the song, they switched the partners. Dean bowed down to Anna before he took her hand; she smiled and bowed down in response. Anna embraced him tightly. And the song went on...

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Days became weeks and weeks became months; and they were all in route for the inevitable. And things didn't get any better, as if they didn't have enough on their hands. Lilith wanted Sam's head on a spike, all because she believed that Sam would be this King who will lead a demon army. What a big load of crap, exactly on what does she base these theories. That was what went in Anna's mind when she heard about Dean & Sam's encounter with one of Lilith's followers.

Ruby had saved their lives in that occasion and Anna felt like Ruby had finally won Dean's trust over. But Anna didn't like to see Dean & Sam hanging around her. Ruby wanted Lilith dead just like the rest of them. But she never exactly told them why. Was this one of those situations where enemy of your enemy was your friend?

And with just 30 more hours left until the deal is due, everyone was on full panic mode. They have tried every single day, but as usual the solution got dragged until the last minute. Bobby & Anna finally found where Lilith was hiding, apparently she was on vacation.

They didn't exactly have a plan, Dean straight out forbade Sam to pursue his psychic abilities. "If we are going to do this, then we will do this our way." Dean made his decision clear to everyone. And he tried his best to ditch Bobby and Anna for this almost suicidal mission. Bobby had to give Dean the speech about how family isn't always about blood. It was about time, Dean heard it out loud; Anna thought as she looked at them from behind.

The two brothers rode in Baby; Bobby & Anna followed them in a separate car. After few obstacles they reached the house Lilith was currently residing in. With just only five more hours left, Dean was almost piercing the veil to the other side. And as a result he was able to see the true face of the demon possessing a human. And that did become handy for Dean to identify that Lilith possessed a little girl; they really couldn't catch a break. And she had many other demons in disguise guarding her.

So now what were their options; even if they manage to ninja pass the demons and sneak in to the house, can they really stab a 10 year old girl to her death? Maybe our way wasn't the best option here. The only way to get Dean out of the deal was to kill her; and they were clearly running out of options. "What if I lock her up in that body & you threaten to kill her if she doesn't free Dean from the Deal?" Anna asked Sam when they couldn't come up with any other bright ideas.

"No! I said no psychic stuff." Dean started yelling. "I am sorry Dean, but you don't get a vote in this." For the first time Anna disobeyed him. These really were desperate times and she looked at Sam as if to ask whether he was in. She didn't really have to ask, Sam would do anything for his brother. Ask him to sell his own soul to save Dean and he will do it happily. And they were about to make their way inside the house when out of nowhere Ruby joined them.

She was obviously pissed because Dean trapped her in a Devil's trap & stole her knife. 'How did she even get out of that trap?' they all wondered. But it was show time and honestly they could use any help that came their way. Bobby's plan to bless the water well came in handy; he turned on the sprinklers, which sprayed out holy water, stopping the demons at the edge of the lawn. And the rest of the gang made their way in to the house.

They spread out so they can cover the house quickly and Sam found the girl with her mother in one of the bed rooms. They were about to start threatening a little girl with a scary knife, when Dean jumped on them telling that the girl was no longer possessed. And that was the end of that plan. And where was Lilith? Anna left the room again in search for the demon; they couldn't give up that easily.

And she knew their time was up when she heard the clock chimed upon 12 midnight. Dean…

She was still upstairs and she ran down looking for him, the others were all running to the living room. She joined them in time to barricade the door while Dean put down goofer dust along the doorway and windows. Hell hounds… they kept banging on the door. She knew that none of them had the power to hold off hell hounds.

While Anna's attention was on the door; Ruby was asking for her knife to fight the hounds off. 'That was quite noble of her.' Anna thought just as when Dean screamed to tell that Ruby wasn't Ruby anymore. And in the next second, she swayed her hand pinning Sam against the Wall & Dean against the nearby desk. And her eyes changed to white showing them all that, it was in fact Lilith possessing Ruby's former vessel.

Anna raised her hand quickly; trying to lock Lilith up and to get Sam & Dean out of her bounds. She kept her concentration on point, but Lilith was too powerful. "It tickles." Lilith laughed. "But you are better than I thought. If you had a little bit more fresh juice, then I'd say you had a good shot. Anyways… this has been fun." She added and made a fist chocking Anna. No other demon they had met so far was able to do that, Lilith truly was one of a kind.

Sam knew that all their cards are now fallen; they have officially run out of options. He begged Lilith to take him instead of Dean; switch their places and be done with the deal. "Silly goose. You wanna bargain; you have to have something that I want. You don't." Lilith laughed and refused Sam's offer. "So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill them. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean yelled without even a slightest fear in his voice.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow. Sic 'em, boy." Lilith answered with a smile as she opened the door that kept the hell hounds away. "No." Anna cried as she jumped in front of the hell hounds. Lilith was choking her, but she wasn't able to pin her. The invisible creature's claws pierced her abdomen; "Calm down boy, today is not her day." Lilith ordered the hound. And the hound pushed Anna off to the ground so hard that she hit her head on the wooden drawer set and passed out. After that the Hell hound continued on to its designated prey. Dean was dragged from the table and mauled to death in front of Sam.

He couldn't do anything but watch, but still he screamed at Lilith begging her to make it stop. And after few seconds, it was all over. Dean's dead body lay there still. Lilith looked at Sam with satisfaction and she raised her hand sending a bright white light at him. But as the light diminishes, Lilith found out in horror that Sam was unharmed and no longer under her binding. Sam grabbed the knife quickly & plunged at Lilith.

But she reacted quicker & stormed out of her vessel in a flash leaving Ruby's vessel on the floor next to Dean's body. Sam fell on his knees next to his brother's body and he cradled Dean's head in his hands. All his hopes were shattered and all the promises were broken. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't save his brother and no one else was to be blamed for this. It absolutely & completely was his fault…

Dean was in hell for months now and so were they; they were in hell right here on Earth. There was nothing they could do to save him then and now they got no way to get him out of it. It's been months since Anna talked to Sam, in her defense it wasn't for the lack of trying. She tried her best and so did Bobby, but Sam have made up his mind. He wanted to be left alone.

It was just another day, business as usual when one of the land phones rang. "Yeah." Bobby answered; lately no one was ever in a friendly talkative mood. "Who's me?" He asked again. And the next second without another word he banged the phone down. "Who was it?" Anna asked as it was little weird even for Bobby. "Some Asshole..." That's all he could say as the phone started ringing again. He picked up the phone; "Who is this?" Bobby questioned angrily and listened. "This ain't funny, Call again and I will kill you." And he banged the phone again.

Ok, that was certainly weird; Anna knew that nobody was stupid enough to prank call Bobby. She got up from her seat and walked towards him. "Bobby, what's going on?" She asked again. "Some idiot who thinks it's real funny to mess with people like that. Calling here pretending to be Dean... if I really get my hands on him, he will be dead." He answered and walked away. "What did he sound like?" Anna asked without even thinking.

Bobby stopped midstride and turned around frowning. "Anna... we have been over this a hundred times... Dean isn't coming back. It's just moron, a shape shifter or a demon messing with us taking over Dean's voice. And you got to let this go. Dean is gone. We all have to accept that one of these days." He finished calmly. He couldn't blame Anna solely for acting the way she did, even in a corner of his heart he had a little glimpse of hope that Dean would somehow miraculously be back. So it was something they all had to come in to terms eventually.

Bobby was right, it wasn't the first time someone messed with them claiming to be Dean. After he died, they got several calls from people pretending to be Dean screaming in hell begging for their help. It was hard, because they all knew that Dean was rotting in hell going through God knows what kind of pain and torture. Correction, Devil knows... Anyways Bobby had smashed several phones in to pieces and their torture eventually stopped. Until today...

Naturally, the day turned to be worse than usual. Bobby was moody all day long; still they sat together in the living room watching some TV. It was getting dark, when someone knocked at their door. Bobby answered the door and took a step back when he saw the person standing in the doorway. Anna read his body language and got up from her seat. "Stay back." Bobby ordered Anna.

She quickly took the Gun hidden under the sofa, but still stayed back obeying him. "Surprise." She heard the man at the door. That voice sent a shock down her spine. And she forgot Bobby's order; that she moved closer to the door, so she can see to exactly whom that voice belonged to. And there he was; she heard it right. Her eyes went wide and her jaws dropped down. "I don't..." Bobby started to talk, but he was as wordless as Anna was.

"Yeah, me neither, but here I am." The man answered. Anna wasn't able to see Bobby's face, because he had his back to her. But she knew that his jaws must have been dropped too. Bobby took few more steps back to grab his silver knife. They had strategically placed weapons everywhere, so they will always be handy. And he jumped on the man who was claiming to be Dean.

The man managed to get pass Bobby and he held his hands up in surrender; "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... You're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me." He said. But Bobby wouldn't have it, he really have had enough. And he jumped on him again, and this time the man managed to grab the knife off Bobby. "I am not a shape shifter." He screamed. "Then you are reverent." Bobby screamed back. He had a point.

But the man's next move surprised them both; "If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" He asked and reluctantly made a small cut in his arm. When Bobby noticed that the silver knife didn't burn his skin, he visibly calmed down. "Dean..." he whispered. And he slowly walked towards the man and hugged him. "It's so good to see you boy." Bobby said as he hugged him tight. "But... How did you bust out?" He asked when they broke off the hug. Dean turned around to look at Anna and then turned back to Bobby. The holy water splashed on his face then showed that Bobby was not done with his testing. "Not a demon either... you know." He said spitting the holy water out of his mouth.

"Sorry... Can't be too careful?" He apologized now that he knew it was definitely Dean. Anna came and hugged Dean in a flash and she didn't let go for a long time. Dean was back; she prayed day and night for this. And her prayers were finally answered.

"And what were you thinking?" Dean asked as he shook her for an answer. Anna was confused, she didn't understand his question. "What…?" she asked. "Jumping in front of that hellhound… What were you really thinking?" Dean reminded her. Oh yes, that was one of the most impulsive things she had ever done in her whole life. And it didn't do any good to her or Dean. On top of the emotional pain of losing Dean, she had to endure the physical pain from the gash she got from the hell hound.

"Well… I wasn't thinking. We ran out of all options… remember? But I did not expect it to be that big." She said shivering at the memory of it. "Wait, how did you know how big it was? Were you able to see it too?" Dean asked quite confused. "No Dean… I guess I am not that freaky. I felt its breath on my face, so I knew how tall it was." She said pointing her hand up over her head.

"Where's Sam? His number is not working." Dean asked when they settled down. The smile on Bobby and Anna's face disappeared and they looked at each other. "He is not..." Dean wasn't able to finish the sentence. "No… No... He is alive as far as we know." Bobby quickly answered. Dean smiled again, but he quickly deduced. "Wait... what do you mean as far as you know?" He questioned.

"We haven't talked to him in months." Bobby answered. "You're kidding? You just let him go off by himself? Bobby, you should have been looking after him." Dean asked surprised. "I tried." Bobby replied angrily.

"Dean, the last few months haven't exactly been easy for him or for us." Anna stepped in. "Sam took the entire fault and he was real quiet. He just lost the one person, who has been there for him his entire life. So when he said he needed space, we gave him that." Anna tried to explain.

"But after that, when we tried to call him; he wouldn't answer our calls. And then he completely ignored us. All his numbers were disconnected. But still, we didn't stop looking for him. We knew he was in a dark place and we knew he needed us even though he was too damn stubborn to accept it. So after so many days, Bobby and I managed to track him down few states over. But when we got there, he shut us down. He said he didn't want to come back. That he wants to work alone." Anna continued.

"I tried to reason, I begged him to come back. We told him that whatever he is planning, no matter how stupid, we will help him to do that. But he wouldn't listen. The only other option was to knock him out and put him in our car. But you remember him, don't you? He is a giant. So no, we didn't pursue that option." She finished.

Dean listened and waited; "So you have no idea, where he is now?" He asked after few seconds. "What? Give us some credit Dean. We know exactly where he is every minute of every day." She quickly answered. "Yeah... how's that?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

And Anna knew that she answered too fast without thinking; she tried to fake a smile. "Dean... I am sorry. They were desperate times. But SHE understands it you know. I did it with good intentions to make sure Sam is safe." She blabbed. Dean had no idea, what she was talking about. She took a deep breath; "I put a bug in baby." She said softly. A smile appeared on Dean's face; he really missed this.

She grabbed her laptop and did her thing; "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." She said after few seconds. "Right near where you were buried." Bobby added looking at Dean. "Right near where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dean asked. "What do you mean?" Anna was confused. "He got me home all right. But whatever he did, it was bad mojo." Dean explained about the grave site and this force or presence he felt right after he popped out. And he showed them the mysterious hand print on his shoulder, "What in the hell?" Bobby couldn't find the words.

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby managed. "It's what I would have done... Damn it Sammy." Dean cursed. Anna looked at them both silently. "Dean, I am pretty sure Sam didn't make any deal." She finally said. "How can you know for sure?" Dean spat back. Anna looked at Bobby in a corner of her eye; she will not hear the end of this. "Because… I tried that by myself." She said, better be done with it. "But no demon would deal. They said that you are finally where they want you to be." She added.

They both looked at her as they were about to eat her. Bobby would be disappointed in her; as if she hasn't learned a thing from their mistakes as in John's deal or Dean's deal. But as she said, they were desperate times. "Have you lost your mind?" Bobby finally burst out. "Come on, that's not the problem here. I don't think anyone made a deal with a demon. But why don't you go and see Sam, and get this straightened out?" She took the conversation forward.

She gave them the exact location of Sam; Bobby and Dean hit the road to get the most needed answers. She stayed behind hoping to God that Sam hadn't done anything stupid. She was pretty mad with Sam, he abandoned them. Yeah, the pain was much bigger for Sam, but they all loved Dean just as much. She loved Dean just as much. So losing Dean was very difficult for her too. She lost a brother again. And she needed her other brother to be there for her. She needed him then more than ever. They were supposed to be there for each other, but Sam bailed on them. So no matter what stupid excuse Sam will give to justify what he did, Anna had thousand and one points to lawyer him out.

To all their relief, Dean found out that Sam had not made any deal to get him out of hell. But that did raise a lot more questions. If he didn't, then who did? Who dragged Dean out of hell? And Dean was hell bent on finding that; as the force kept following him where ever he went. So this time, Dean and Bobby ditched Sam, he had that coming. They made their own plan to find out who exactly pulled Dean out of hell and put him back on Earth without a scratch. And that was how Dean came face to face with his savior... Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.

'Angels do exist; why does that surprise me?' Anna thought. All her life she believed in God and his angels; she had faith. She prayed to them every single day. So why did this confuse her? Was it because of the fact that, they have always been there but yet didn't do anything? They heard all her prayers, felt all her pain... yet didn't do anything. Or maybe have they finally decided to do something about it? She wanted to believe the latter.

Sam came back with Dean and Bobby; Anna met him at the doorway. She was pissed, but still she was happy to see him. "You look different." Anna said after staring at him for few seconds. "No... Really?" Sam answered looking a little bit tensed. "Yeah… Really." She replied back.

Dean looked at them both; "Did you two got married and got divorced when I am not here?" He asked smiling as he realized the obvious tension between them. Anna smiled with Dean and patted on Sam's shoulder. "It's good to see you again... really." She added and walked away.

Dean looked at her leaving and frowned at Sam. "It's not cool what you did to her man. You left her. You were supposed to look after each other." Dean said it out loud. Sam looked down at his feet; he knew that he let her down.

He followed her to the kitchen; "Hey Anna... I know you are mad with me. I am sorry for what I did." Sam started. "So, are you telling me, that you knew you were doing something wrong but did it anyway?" She quickly asked. She was waiting for this moment for months now. She was prepared for anything this Lawyer boy could throw at her. "I am sorry, it was complicated." Sam answered.

"Compli..." she burst out laughing. "Do I look like your freaking girlfriend Sam? What could possibly be complicated between us?" She asked, come on, she actually thought Sam would give a better try than that. "Ever since I met you, I always had your back. Didn't I?" She asked. "Come on, if I killed a man, I would have called you to come and help me hide the body." She sounded sad that Sam didn't know it. "So what was so complicated Sam? It doesn't take a genius to figure out, all you needed was revenge right? Kill Lilith maybe. Am I on track so far?" She kept going.

And she didn't let him talk. "And you thought, we didn't want in on that? Why is that Sam? How were you planning to kill her? Did you find a super secret weapon that you didn't like to share with the rest of the class?" She asked looking him in the eye. Sam avoided her eyes; this girl was indeed a master of deduction. She almost got him. And Anna noticed the change in his face.

"Sammy... what did you do?" She asked quietly, her anger all gone, her voice covered with nothing but worry and concern. And Sam didn't answer, he got a lot to say but he didn't know how to start. He kept telling himself that what he was doing, he did it for the greater good. But deep down in his heart, he knew he was messed up. She was right; so far, there was nothing that he couldn't share with her. But in that particular moment, he was afraid to tell her what he was up to in the past few months. Then again was he afraid or was he ashamed?

So according to Castiel, God had personally chosen Dean to do Lord's work. 'Could there be any honour higher than that?' they all agreed, except for Dean. He wanted to know why him? Why now? Dean always had a problem with faith, he operated on proof on what he can see, hear and touch. With everything that he has been through, it was indeed the best approach. And the weight that fell on him was not a reason to celebrate.

The weeks that passed them by, brought them more revelations. Why exactly Angels were back on Earth after all these years? What it really had in store for them? And the answers were terrifying. Somehow the game was on; the demons were breaking a chain of seals. And when the last seal breaks; Lucifer would be free. This was the problem with faith. If God was real, then so was Lucifer.

And the Angel Castiel was powerful than anything they had ever come across, one time he even became a time machine. But to Dean's greatest annoyance, he was a powerful ally, who unfortunately happens to be allergic to straight answers. When he put Dean back in time to 1973 Lawrence, Kansas; he failed to give any instructions. But Dean being Dean figured it out all by himself; because Sam wasn't around to provide any support. But it didn't do him much good; he found out that his mom was in fact a hunter. And every damn thing that had happen to him and his brother was because of a deal she made.

That was a lot to process; but he didn't blame her. How can he? He did the same thing to save Sam. And he would have done the same thing; if he was put in the situation Mary was in. In fact he pitied her, she wanted to get out of that life and she really didn't want her kids to end up in that life. And he loved her more for that… She wanted them to be safe. And she was sweet and kind. And he deeply missed all the time he could have spent with her if Azazel didn't steal her from them.

Dean was so heart broken when Castiel brought him back to the present time because he failed to change any of it. Mary still made the deal and she died for it. But Castiel explained that Dean couldn't have changed history even if he wanted to. The whole reason for this exhausting time travel experience was to give Dean an opportunity to see what the Angels knew through his own eyes. Angels were such drama queens, this experience may have broken Dean's heart but still he was happy that he got the opportunity to meet John and Mary for one last time.

And it also cleared some of the other grey areas they had. Azazel made all the psychic kids with proper permission; he tricked their parents to make a deal with him. He followed the rules to the letter for all the psychic kids except for Anna. As he confessed to Sam, Anna was someone he accidently crossed paths with when he was following Sam. And he made his move on Anna without any deal. An action he may have come to regret later in his life. An action that gave Anna the immunity to demon's powers; and the ability to stop demons from possessing her.

But bad news was waiting for him when he got back. "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. We're not sure where it leads. So stop it, or we will." Castiel's words sent a shock down his spine. 'What have you done Sammy?' the question was jumping in his heart as he drove to the address given by Castiel. And what he saw basically tripled all the problems he carried in his heart. Sam was exorcising a demon with his mind; that was something new. He had seen Anna keeping Demons locked with her mind, but exorcising them… that a whole new level.

And Sam used to be a mess after a psychic vision, but today he exorcised a demon with much more ease. How in the hell did he get that powerful within few months? And Dean didn't take this new information very lightly; he was super pissed and had a go at him twice. But fortunately their little fist fight had to come to an end, because the monsters out there didn't take any break. In a way the Rugaru case that came their way eased up the tension between them. Any by the end of it, Sam had made a choice, not for Dean or for God but for himself, to stop using his powers.

When Anna met the boys next time, Dean told her everything he saw when he caught Sam. Part of her saw that coming with Sam being so secretive of what he was up to in the last few months. But they both worried about how he became what he is now. And Ruby… she was kind of happy when Ruby disappeared from their lives. The boys didn't really see it, but Anna was sure she was a bad influence on Sam. And now Ruby was back. Maybe Ruby was with Sam this entire time. 'Is that why Sam got rid of me?' Anna thought in distress. And now the Ruby watch will start again…

Dean was worried about his brother with good reasons. The angels didn't approve what Sam was doing, that said a lot about it. But as usual Anna defended Sam; "Come on Dean… This is our Sammy we are talking about. Whatever he did, he did it with good intentions. Don't worry; you can always count on him to make the right decision." She said calming him down. 'We just need to keep him away from that Ruby.' She thought even she didn't say it out loud to Dean.

Anna had heard so much about Castiel from Dean. Bobby had already met him; she wasn't sure whether it counts… because he made Bobby unconscious the first time they met. Sam finally met him too when they stopped the rise of Samhain. But he didn't get a good first impression on Angels, because of the way that Uriel treated them. Anna agreed with Dean when he said that they shouldn't measure the whole bushel based on few rotten apples. After all they were angels, by theory they were supposed to be perfect and righteous beings.

And to her embarrassment; she was too excited when she met Castiel for the first time. She couldn't help it, but she automatically bowed down to him. He was an Angel of the Lord… a real Angel. And up until few months ago, this could very well be something that could happen only in a dream. "Hey nobody bow down to anybody over here." Dean yelled pulling her up. Sam stood their smiling, guess he was happy that finally someone else looked more idiotic than him when meeting an Angel for the first time.

"It's such an honour to finally meet you." Anna extended her hand hoping he would accept it. He looked at her hand smiled. "I have so many things to ask you. Could you spare some time?" She asked as respectively as possible. "Calm down fan girl." Dean pulled her away from Castiel. "She has faith, just like Sam. Dean… what went wrong with you?" Castiel asked Dean in a very serious tone. Castiel was always very literal and he was majestic in his own way. And fate brought an Angel to their team. For the first time in a long time, they all felt that God was actually watching over them.

But things always fell apart, but they just didn't know when…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sometimes ignorance really was bliss. The whole world was at stake, but the rest of the world was not aware of it. Life went on as on usual; monsters went on with their lives as usual. So as a result, their plates were full and overloaded. They were in race against the Lilith who had a mission to break 66 seals to free Lucifer. Alongside that, they had the usual monster cases that kept coming their way.

Anna was busy allocating & delegating the cases to other hunters keeping Dean, Sam & Bobby free to deal with the most pressing issue at the moment. She handled the research of the cases alone, she did the interviewing suspects and digging out archives alone. Once she had the facts correct and she knew who was responsible, she passed in on to the boys. And they took care of it in style.

She stumbled upon a case involving several dead people with their hearts ripped apart. It all pointed to a werewolf, but unfortunately a werewolf who kept his tracks well hidden. She had interviewed the eye witnesses, talked to the families of the victims and even spent a lot of time out there in the open to try and get any lead on the creature. But nothing worked, and the body count continued to increase that she had no choice but to get the help of professionals.

"Dean… I need your professional insight." She called Dean while she was driving back home. She wanted to get back before it got dark, but she was too deep in her research that she lost track of time. "You are not home yet?" Dean didn't sound happy. "I am on the way bro. almost there." She lied. She was speeding in the highway, which happen to be deserted and was actually still at least 2 hours away from home. But she continued to talk about the case, what she has found so far and most importantly whom she has not found yet.

"Wow. That's a lot of research. This guy is good; he is not leaving any clues." Dean summarized. "But there is always something that gives it all away. We just need to know where to look." He advised. Dean was always very encouraging; he really was the best teacher. Bobby had taught her a lot, but still she knew that Dean had much more things to offer. Sam might be the clever one, but Dean was the one with the crazy imagination. And crazy was good; crazy worked.

"Oh… No." Anna suddenly yelled and brought the car to a sudden stop. Dean stopped talking right away; "What happened?" he asked calmly. "I was talking & I didn't see this girl standing on the side of the road waving me to stop. I think she is having car trouble. I am going to reverse & see." She said as she changed the gear to reverse. "Are you sure that's a good idea? This is how people get robbed." Dean quickly asked.

"I thought I am the paranoid one. Relax Dean; I don't think she is going to rob me. Besides, a girl won't do that to another girl." She answered. "Someone got to drag your ass out of the Fairyland one of these days." Dean replied thinking that this still was a bad idea. But Anna had already reversed the car on to meet the girl; "Car trouble or out of Gas?" she asked as she rolled down the window. "The engine won't start." The girl replied. Dean was on speaker phone all the while listening to everything.

"Did you call for any roadside assistance?" She asked looking around to make sure the girl was alone. After all, she was the paranoid one. "No, I don't have any number." The girl looked lost. "No worries, I will have a look." Anna said as she got down from the car. She kept her phone in her pocket with Dean still on call. She grabbed her torch and walked toward the girl's car. "By the way, I am Anna." She smiled as she peeped under the hood. "I am Pauline." The girl replied. Anna was quite good with the cars; she was good with the mechanical aspects really, thanks to her Dad. And it only took her few seconds to find out the problem. One of the clips connecting to the Engine was loose, and she was quite happy with herself for figuring that out so fast.

"Found the problem. It's just a loose clip." But the smile that appeared on her face disappeared when she felt something pressed against her back. To be specific, that something was a gun. Maybe now she can be happy for figuring that out quite fast too. Dean was right, Dean is always right. And she had a big 'I told you so' coming in her way, provided she come out of this alive. She raised her hands up showing that she doesn't need any trouble.

"Move to a side. Keep your hands up." Pauline… was it even her real name ordered. "I don't want any trouble. If its money you want, it's all in my purse." Anna slowly answered pointing at her car. Dean was pacing back and forth nervously listening to everything. 'I told this girl.' He was mumbling to himself. Once again, Anna was in trouble and he was nowhere near to help her. This was déjà vu, a very painful déjà vu. Sam was up in his heels as well, he looked at Dean tensely.

"I don't need your money. You are going to be food for me and my friends." She said as she flashed her teeth. 'Oh come on… I am already on a different case.' Anna couldn't help but curse. What was the probability of running in to a vampire when you are chasing a werewolf? 'I will do the math later.' She thought as she made her move to disarm her. 'Why would a vampire need a gun anyways? It probably must be a fake.' She assumed. But the shot that fired in to the air showed her that her assumption was very wrong.

Dean on the other side jumped up to the gun shot sound; please God… don't let me go through that again? He begged. And in the next second, Anna knew that there was no need fight back. In fact, she looked at the person who appeared in front of her out of nowhere with wide eyes. It was Castiel, he stopped the vampire from launching at Anna. And he turned it around to face him. And casually Castiel placed his hand on top of the vampire's head sending a bright light through her eyes and mouth. The light was so bright that Anna had to squeeze her eyes shut. And when she opened her eyes, the vampire was dead on the ground.

And Castiel stood there without a sweat. Did he just kill a vampire that easily? Anna looked at him with her mouth open. And more importantly, what was he doing here? "Castiel…" She managed. "Castiel?" Dean repeated through the other side of the line. He was as confused as Anna was. "You will be able to reach home safely now, follow the traffic rules and don't stop to help strangers. The world is not trusting as it used to be." Castiel advised her and disappeared in to thin air. She looked around trying to figure out what just happened.

"Dean... Are you still there?" She took the phone to her hand. "Get in the car right now and start driving." Dean ordered. He was right, she quickly obeyed him. And she got in to the car and drove away straight home. "Are you sure you are okay?" Sam asked as she took heavy breaths to calm herself down. "Yes Sammy. I am. How did Castiel get there?" She asked both of them. "I will find how. Please Anna, drive straight home. And please don't stop for anything." Dean instructed her again. He just wanted her out of that place fast, and then only he would be able to relax.

And he flipped his phone shut, when he made sure Anna had put few miles between her and the place. And he looked at Sam; he swallowed the question he was going to ask when he heard the familiar flap of wings behind him. It was Castiel again; "It occurred to me that you may need an explanation." He said looking at Dean. "How did you know she was in trouble?" Dean asked looking back at him with wide eyes.

"You prayed for help... didn't you?" He asked casually. ""Yeah... I begged God." He answered quietly. "Well, unfortunately God can't attend everything personally. I felt you were in distress. But you weren't physically harmed and neither was Sam. When I listened closely, I saw she was in danger. And I know she is very important to you and she means a lot to you. So I did what you would have done." Castiel explained.

"Cas... thank you. I will never forget this." Dean said feeling very grateful. Castiel smiled in response. "Plus I do believe that she shouldn't be allowed to get punished for having a kind heart." He added. "People are reluctant to help each other these days, with good reasons of course. The Devil is working hard; and it's the people like your friend who work against him spreading kindness in the world." He continued further.

Dean & Sam looked at each other; they couldn't agree more with Castiel. And they both were grateful to him. Castiel disappeared again; he wasn't very good at chatting. "This girl is going to give me a heart attack one day." Dean said sitting down. "In her defense, she always tries her best to stay away from trouble. But they keep finding her." Sam replied sitting next to him. "So this leaves us a vampire nest to take care of. At least Castiel made things easy by giving us the exact location. Can you believe he read the vampire's mind as he killed it? These angels are efficient." Dean shook his head.

"And by the way, it's really nice that you always defend each other. Anna was so pissed with you because you turned your back on them; but I think you should know that, she still defended you when I told her about your exorcising demons with your mind thing. Just so you know you got one more person who has her faith in you. Don't let her down." Dean became so serious suddenly. Sam looked at him, but he understood him very well. There still was little tension between them after Dean found about what he was doing in the past few months. Dean had every right to be mad; Sam went against his dying wish.

And Sam had absolutely no intention of letting him down again, or Anna. Life was not about people who act true to your face, it was about people who remain true behind your back. Anna had proven that over and over again. When she got pissed, she screamed at his face and never let him talk. But when he is not around, she always had his back. She never gave up on him, even when he ignored her. And he never thanked her for that, he never told her how much it meant for him. He didn't even tell her how much he missed her during that time, he was stupid. He was so damn stupid for not telling her how much he loved her and how much he cherished each & every little thing she did for him.

One hour later, both of them were relieved when Anna called them to say that she finally reached home. And then they set off to complete the new job that landed on their lap; wipe out an entire vamp nest. Should be fun, but at least they had the element of surprise as an advantage. And the boys took care of the whole nest nice & clean. Few monsters down… many more to go. And they directed their attention to the case Anna was originally working on. "The big brothers are here to the rescue." Dean teased her when he got all the details from her.

She had narrowed down the suspect to three suspicious individuals, she was quite certain that all of them were guilty of something. The boys just needed to narrow it down further to catch the one they were after. And they always got creative, Anna wouldn't even dream about flashing a silver knife in to some random guy's face. One, it was a criminal act. Two, even if it turned out to be the werewolf she would just be a meal served hot. But Dean & Sam… well nothing out there could scare them. And they went ahead with their very easy plan.

But they got nothing; all of them passed their silver test. They were all just creepy humans. And they knew they were screwed because dead bodies continued to follow. Anna was taking this bad, her research had failed. She felt like she was bad at the only thing she thought she was better at. So even though, Dean was against it; she still drove back to city to join the boys. "I want to see this through. Three sets of eyes are better than two." She tried to reason with Dean. "Whatever this thing is, it's bad. The body count gets higher every day." Dean was not at all happy to have Anna around this mess.

"I will go through all the reports again to see whether you missed something. Why don't you two interview the family of the latest victim?" Sam settled on his chair. Dean frowned at him; 'Sammy, read my damn body language. I don't want her going out there.' Dean screamed inside his own head. But Sam was already deeply invested in the reports that lay in front of him. 'These two nerds are perfect for each other.' He cursed silently as he grabbed his keys.

They asked the usual questions, but nothing stood out. "Was there a specific place, he liked to spend his time?" Anna asked trying to dig something out. "Lately, he spent a lot of time in this bar… it's called Oceans I think, it's down by the woods." The lady answered. "Thank you for your time. And once again, we are very sorry for your loss." Anna said shaking her hand. "Dean… we should check out that bar. One other victim was also a frequent there." She said as they got in the car.

"It can be just a coincidence. But since we got no other leads, might as well check that out." Dean agreed. The bar was crowded and they made their way to the bar tender. "Good afternoon, I am Special Agent Smith from FBI & this is my Intern Ms. Green. We are here to ask you few questions about an ongoing murder investigation." Dean introduced themselves to the bartender. 'Intern? Thanks Dean. He never missed an opportunity to tease me.' Anna thought making a face. "Have you seen this man here before?" Dean questioned. "Yes, that's Oliver. He is a regular here." The bartender answered.

"He was a regular… Oliver was found dead last night." Dean broke the news. The bartender was visibly shocked; honestly it was not the kind of reaction they wanted. "Was he here last night?" Anna inquired. "Yes, he was." Bartender's voice was a little shaky. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary? Did he talk about anything?" Anna questioned further. "Actually, Doug served him last night. He is on his break now. But he should be back anytime." He answered. "Why don't you wait in the car? I will join you." Dean said giving her keys to impala. And he walked towards the restrooms.

Anna nodded and walked outside. This was beginning to be another waste of time. She hoped that at least this Doug guy would give them some answers. And she sat inside the car & waited looking at the parking lot. A woman was walking outside carrying a baby and her grocery bag just ripped apart from the bottom dropping all items to the ground. Anna quickly got down from the car. "Wait, let me help you?" she told the woman as she bent down to pick up the items. "I think I might have an extra bag in the car." Anna went back to the impala to look for it. And she put all her grocery items back in that bag and handed it over to her. "Thank you very much." The woman shook her hand. "No problem." Anna smiled back.

And she turned around to get back to her car & a man was standing on her way. "That was a very nice thing you did." The man complimented her. "Not a big deal." She answered and continued to walk away. "I can feel that you have a kind heart." The man was beginning to be creepy. He kept staring at her chest. She felt so uncomfortable, that she quickly got in to the car and locked the door after her.

Inside the bar, Dean ran in to Doug, the other bar tender. He had to do the drill again with him. "He was just talking about his ex girlfriend. He was heartbroken over her. There was nothing unusual." Doug answered all his questions without raising any suspicion. 'This was a waste of time.' Dean thought as he walked out of the bar. "I talked to Doug. That was a dead end." He informed Anna. "Sorry, you were right." Anna apologized; this case did not give her any break.

They reached the motel; even Sam didn't have any luck. Both of them brought Sam up to speed with what they found today, basically they found nothing. "I will go and get us something to eat." Dean stood up after few hours of staring in to autopsy & police reports. The two nerds nodded their heads to respond, both of them were taking this too personally. So far, they haven't come across a case that they couldn't crack. And this particular case was bringing them down from their high horse.

After dinner, Anna went to her own room. Her room was on the other side of the lot, little far from the boys' one. She locked the door, had a wash and went straight to bed. Her mind needed a break. And she dozed off to sleep soon after. Don't know what, but something woke her up in the middle of the night. Sometimes her Vulcan hearing worked even in her sleep. She was curled to a side, and she opened her eyes without making any other movement. And she could swear she felt someone was standing behind her. And the hardest thing to do at that moment was turn around, she was scared that her feeling might actually be spot on.

So Anna slowly slid her hand under her pillow, she always preached the boys not to keep their phones under the pillow; because studies have shown that it would cause brain damage. But lately she was going against her own preaching. And it turned out to be a good thing in this particular moment. She found her phone under the pillow, she pressed 1 and then hit dial. Dean was her number one in the speed dial, and he has always been there to the rescue. And she let it ring, now to the scary part.

She took a deep breath, jumped out of the bed and turned around. And she was correct, there was a man standing there. She always left the bathroom light on, so the room won't be pitch black. And the dim light made it much scarier. She quickly ran to the drawer stand to grab her gun and she switched on the light as she ran. And she pointed the gun at the intruder; she was quite shocked to see that it was the creepy man from outside the bar.

"Stay where you are!" She yelled. First he stared at her and after a while he started walking towards her. "I said stay back." She urged again. Whatever the danger, pulling the trigger wasn't an easy thing to do. Her hands trembled tremendously. Finally she made up her mind to buckle up, but it was too late as someone else grabbed her from behind. 'Why are they never alone?' She cursed as she tried to break free from the man who caught her from behind.

The man grabbed the gun off her and pushed her on to the bed. 'Dean would be here anytime now.' That thought itself gave her hope. And the man raised his hand, the sharp claws that emerged under his nails narrowed down all her research. She was looking for him all this time and instead he found her. Again... what was the probability of that happening?

Anna had never come face to face with a werewolf before. And when she saw its face, she realized that Bobby was being soft on her when describing these things. And the werewolf pressed his claws against her chest aiming right in to her heart. She had her Superman t-shirt on, and how she wished she got his steel body as well. The claws were about to dig in to her skin, when Dean and Sam crashed in through the door with guns in hand.

And unlike Anna, they didn't waste any second. Dean shot the man who kept Anna pressed down to the bed. And it didn't make much harm on him; the man quickly grabbed Anna and made her stand in front of him. "Take another shot." He teased Dean. The two werewolves stood face to face with the two brothers. "Oh... her heart is beating out of her chest. You should mind your kind heart Miss, if you want it to beat longer." The werewolf who held Anna said as he pressed his hand against her chest.

Anna groaned in pain; Dean and Sam gritted their teeth in anger. Dean wouldn't let anyone to threaten her and walk away from it. Once this girl jumped in front of her knife for him and just few months back she didn't think twice to jump in front of a hell hound to save him. And if these assholes think that Dean wouldn't risk his own life for this girl... well then they obviously didn't do their research right.

So Dean lowered his gun and placed it on the Drawer set. And he raised his hands up and walked towards the man. "Just let her go and take me instead." Dean told calmly. "Dean... No." Anna struggled to protest, her face was red and tears fell down her eyes. "Sacrificing yourself for someone else... It's very kind and noble indeed. And that makes your heart very appealing too." The man replied. "So come and get it." Dean was now just inches away from Anna and the werewolf. Sam had his gun pointed at the other werewolf and his eyes were full with rage and determination. And Sam was waiting for Dean's signal.

Dean extended his left hand out to Anna; and she knew the drill. She bent her hand and hit the werewolf hard with her elbow. She wasn't physically strong enough to hurt a werewolf, but it was just enough to surprise it. And in a flash Dean pulled out his gun with the silver bullets from his belt and shot it right in the middle of the werewolf's face. And Sam did the rest; it was pure luck that they decided to bring their silver bullets along.

Anna jumped away from the werewolf just in time, her ears started to ring because of the gun that fired just inches away from her face. Dean was at her side in the next second; from the way his lips moved she could tell that he was asking her whether she was ok. She looked at him for a while and then nodded yes in response. Her chest was burning and she took Dean's hand to stand up. She sat on the bed and lowered her head down hoping the ringing in her ears would stop.

Sam came close and held her hand. Her hands were shaking because of the sudden adrenaline rush. She smiled with him and held his hand tightly. Anna patted his hand when she realized that her ears are getting back to normal. "So you finally cracked the case." Sam smiled. "I am proud of you grasshopper." Dean joined in. Anna gave them both a screw you look; she will not hear the end of this.

"So you think they use the bar to find their victims. What was their deal anyway? They only ate special hearts?" Dean asked. "I think they were able to smell kind hearts." Sam answered looking at Anna. "That's just crazy." Anna quickly dismissed Sam's theory. But it made sense; in a bar you could always find people who drank to forget their pain. And pain was almost always a result of having a good heart. But she had a different theory; maybe the werewolves were after broken hearts. And if that was the case, then she definitely qualified.

The next hardest part was to get rid of the bodies. "I wish I can just say 'Dracarys' to my dragons, and they will burn their bodies just then and there." Anna said as the boys returned after taking care of the bodies. "What?" Dean asked looking at her like she is talking crazy. "Oh... Sorry. That was from a book I am reading these days. A series of books actually... A Song of Ice and Fire… They got dragons and white walkers." She explained.

"Wow... I am sure it must be so exciting." Dean said sarcastically. "It sounds good. Can you get me those books after you are done?" Sam was serious. "Sure Sammy. And if they ever make it in to a movie or a TV series, I will let you know Dean." Anna answered smiling.

"That would be great." Dean acknowledged it happily. "You wanna grab something to eat before we leave this place." He added. "Yeah, sure… Shall we play a game on the way? How about Yes or No game?" She answered. "What are we seven now?" Dean asked smiling. "That depends on your performance." Sam joined in. "Ok... you are on." Dean said as he closed the impala's door behind him.

"So Dean... you are going to get something to eat?" Anna started. "Oh... I am." Dean took a little time. "Remember the rules bro... you got to answer fast." Sam reminded. So the conversation went on.

Anna: What are you planning to have?  
Dean: Cheeseburger.  
Anna: Did you say cheeseburger?  
Dean: I did.

Anna: Do you love cheeseburger?

Dean: I do.  
Anna: Would you like extra onions on it?  
Dean: mmm... I would love that.  
Anna: What's Sam's favourite sport?  
Dean: Running...  
Anna: Have you ever had a race with him?  
Dean: Never had the opportunity  
Anna: Are you better than him at running?  
Dean: Of course... I am.  
Sam: You can't repeat answers Dean. You used 'I am' already. We will give you one more chance.  
Anna: So Dean... Do you love baby?  
Dean: I love her with all my heart.  
Anna: Would you trade baby for ten million dollars?  
Dean: What? Never…  
Anna: Are you sure about that?  
Dean: uhhhh... two hundred percent  
Anna: Are you ever going to say yes or no?  
Dean: I don't think so.  
Anna: How are you doing this so well?  
Dean: It's very simple.  
Anna: You think you are very good at this game... Don't you?  
Dean: uhhhhhh...  
Sam: Time's out. You lose.

Sam, the judge declared. "Oh come on... I used all the possible answers. I am not allowed to say... I do, Of course, I am." Dean complained. "Who is seven now?" Sam laughed.

"If you weren't too proud of yourself, you could have said 'Not really.'" Anna pointed out. "See the trick." Sam turned around to give a high five to Anna. Dean shook his head, she was right. They took rounds again, this time Dean asked the questions from Sam. And it was a good one; both of them were head to head. But Dean won in the end.

And after all that, they left the town. The boys insisted that they will tag along until she gets home. So they all reached Bobby's place together. And then Anna insisted that they spent the night, it was getting dark after all. It was a day for games. They all had a good laugh until late night; from car games to memory games... they rocked in everything.

It gave them all a much needed boost for the rough road that was ahead of them.

The days that followed tested the faith they had on each other, it seemed like they were fighting a war they couldn't win. Lilith kept breaking the seals and so far she was clearly winning the race. Once again they were reminded that in reality they were imperfect fragile humans. Dean finally came clean about what he remembers from his time in hell. And it wasn't a walk in the park, literally it was hell. And few months later, they all got to know the real impact of that one tiny action he decided to take when he no longer could stand the years of torture.

But they were in on it together. They had each other's back even when they found out how exactly Sam became that powerful. It was difficult to believe at first that Sam would do something like that; feed on Demon blood. But that was on Ruby, she really knew what strings to pull. Anna could still remember the look on Dean's face when he saw his little brother standing up with his mouth all covered in demon blood. She could still remember how her heart literally skipped a beat when she saw Sam like that. It was difficult for all them.

So they did what they do best, protect their family. Dean, Bobby & Anna got together & tricked Sam in to trapping him inside Bobby's panic room. Sorry bro, but it was time you detox yourself from all that extra demon blood. Sam insisted that he did what he did for the greater good, so he will be powerful enough to kill Lilith. "Sam, I don't understand this obsession of yours to kill Lilith." Anna talked to him standing outside the panic room. "You know why I want her dead?" Sam yelled. "Actually, I don't Sam. In case you haven't noticed, Dean is back from hell. So revenge is little redundant now. And on the other hand, she is already half way through the seals. Nothing is going to change by killing her, because she is not breaking them on her own; she has already delegated it to others." Anna answered.

"Still, she is the one behind all these things. What bad could ever come from killing her? Maybe that would slow them up" Sam didn't want to give up. "Well, even if that is the case Sam. We don't want you to do it like this." Anna slowed down. "Please Sam... Just think about that. We are doing this because we love you… And we will be right outside." She added.

The hours that followed wasn't easy, Sam was in pain. He screamed for their help, he begged them to let him out. But there was nothing they could do to help him. More than anything, they weren't sure whether this was the right thing to do. Were they curing him or were they actually killing him? Bobby even tried to reason with Dean. But Dean wouldn't have it, his point was valid; he wanted his brother to be the man he used to be. And he was willing to do anything to keep Sam safe. He proved it again, when he went ahead & agreed to serve God & his angels. He willingly put his life on line, just because then Sam wouldn't have to do the same.

Who needs Superheroes, when you have a big brother…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam was handcuffed to the bed for his own protection; the demon blood inside him was hurting him in ways that were unimaginable. It must have been way past midnight when Sam suddenly woke up to the sound of the panic room door busting open. An invisible force made all his handcuffs open surprising him even more. He wasn't sure whether this was just another hallucination; still he slowly got of from his bed and took a peep outside the door. "Is anyone there?" he slowly asked not wanting to attract much attention. All he received in response was nothing but silence; and Sam knew that he shouldn't waste any other time.

When he got upstairs, he saw that Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. Bobby was snoring right on top of the book he was reading. And Anna was nowhere to be seen. Sam slowly snatched his coat and made it outside. He managed to unlock Bobby's car without much sweat; but he wasn't able to proceed any further. "Sammy… Where do you think you are going?" he looked back when he heard Anna behind him. "Let's just go inside, Dean doesn't have to know about this." She extended her hand out to him.

"No Anna. I am sorry. But I have a job to do." Sam answered standing straight. "We all have a job to do Sam. So please get better soon… so we can all do it together. Just like old times." She replied. "Your way is not going to work. I am the only one who can stop her." Sam continued.

"Sam… please listen to me… No… You know what? Forget about me; four years ago… you didn't even know me. But Dean… Are you going to turn your back to him? To the man who practically raised you, who had your back your entire life…? The man who died for your Sam… The man who went to hell for you… Are you really going to choose a demon over him?" she questioned with a mixture of anger & sadness.

"Dean doesn't understand. He never did. And you always follow him wherever he go or whatever he ask you to do. Well, you maybe pathetic. But I am not. And you think you know me? You know nothing about me. In fact you are like a rash that I try to get rid of; but you keep coming back!" Sam screamed at her.

Anna stared at him for a while. "Nice try Sam. You are going to have to try much harder if you really want to chase me away." She managed a fake smile; even though deep down his words cut her like a knife. "All these things that you do and say just prove that you are not really yourself Sam. So I am sorry, but I can't let you go." Anna sadly answered aiming her gun at Sam. Sam smiled; "You are not going to shoot me Anna. You will never shoot me." He slowly walked towards her.

Anna knew that he was right, she would never shoot him. So that only left one other option, she needed more muscle power. "Dean…" She looked back & screamed. And she turned around to face Sam, what hit her caught her in surprise. She never thought not even in a million years, that Sam would do that. Actually, her Sam would never do that to her. But this Sam who stood in front of her punched her right in the middle of her face knocking her out completely. And he drove away in Bobby's car leaving her behind on the ground unconscious.

Dean & Bobby found her few minutes later. And Dean was super pissed for two different reasons. First of all he was furious with Sam for hurting her. And secondly he yelled Anna for not waking them up in the first place. "I went to the bathroom Dean. And then I saw him. I didn't have enough time to come and wake you." She tried to explain. "No… you were trying to get him back inside on your own, so I wouldn't know that he disobeyed me." Dean figured it out. "What? No Dean… I am not that stupid." She lied when in fact she was kind of being very stupid. But honestly, there wasn't enough time to wake them up either.

"We can find him." Bobby interfered. "I will put an APB on my car." He got in to work right away. "Did he say anything else?" Dean asked her little calmly. "Nothing else… Only that he is going to kill Lilith on his own." Anna answered. But Dean knew that she was hiding something, in his gut he knew that something was hurting her other than the recent punch she received in her face. But he decided to let it go, Sam & Anna had a unique relationship. And he knew that Anna would spill the beans when she is ready.

And when they finally found where Sam dumped Bobby's car; Dean used his Sherlock Holmes skills on his little brother's methods. And he knew exactly what Sam would do. "Remember Dean, you are going there to get Sam back not to drive him away." Bobby advised him. "You have to get through to him and make him understand. Be good to him." Bobby added. Honestly, he was the only one with the senses. "Go save our brother." Anna added giving him a hug.

But things didn't go down as they planned; Dean tried his best. But he couldn't get through to his brother. Ruby had poisoned his mind too much that Sam wasn't ready to believe anything else. And the wall between the two brothers grew thicker & taller. But Bobby was always there to give them wisdom. "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good, bake you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Bobby screamed. And he told him that he shouldn't do what John did, that he shouldn't push Sam away.

Bobby managed to get through to Dean; but it didn't stand a chance. Both Angels & Demons were in line to twist the brothers against each other. And it never did any good to them or to the world. Dean was basically a prisoner in the Angels' green room until Castiel came to his aid. But unfortunately for all living things on Earth, it was too late.

The Devil himself walked the Earth and some mysterious force snatched Sam & Dean out of danger and placed them somewhere safe. And they had no clue, who did that & why? Worst news waited for them, when they called Bobby to break the news of what they have done. "I don't know whether they were Angels or Demons, they came out of nowhere and took her." Bobby sounded lost. As if things weren't bad enough; they snatched Anna from them. "Where do you think she is now?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Why do you ask; so you can sucker punch her again?" Dean spat back. Sam closed his eyes; he remembered what he did to her like a vague nightmare. Even he, himself couldn't believe he would do that to her. He was a different person. "Didn't you know she was trying to help you?" Dean asked again when Sam was silent. "I know that now Dean… And I don't even know how I begin to ask her to forgive me. And the things I said to her…" Sam broke off. He couldn't finish his sentence. Few months ago he was certain, that he wouldn't let down Dean or Anna.

And few months later, there he was. He unintentionally freed Lucifer from hell. And above all that he hurt his family in ways unimaginable. And he was terrified that as a consequence, he may lose some of them forever.

The months that came next were tough on all of them. Bobby got possessed by a Demon and as a result of his attempt to save Dean; he ended up paralyzed from waist down. Dean & Sam went in their separate ways; apparently Dean had trust issues. And Lucifer was after Sam claiming that he was his true vessel. And as fate would have it, Michael was after Dean claiming the same. Once again, the world held in balance; as her fate rested on two brothers… two broken hearted, fragile and just tired humans.

And Anna… she was missing for months; they tried their best, even Castiel couldn't find her. When Dean finally decided to team up with Sam again, they joined their forces to find their sister. But as much as it was hard to accept, their chances grew thinner every day. That day, Sam was lying on his bed in their motel room with Dean snoring on the bed next to him. Lately Sam has been a man with many regrets; he regretted every day that he didn't listen to his brother; and that he hurt his sister. As he closed his eyes to get some sleep, his mind automatically wandered to that once upon a time, when three of them were happy together.

That day, they were sitting in a diner just picking on each other. Siblings are the only people who will pick on you for their own entertainment… but beat up anyone else who tries to do the same. And among each other they were safe. He had just ordered his Salad for Lunch and he remembered how Anna & Dean exchanged a look with each other. "Dean… I am just telling you. If you ever see me in a restaurant sitting and eating a bowl of Salad… that's me telling you that I am been kidnapped. Help me." Anna said very seriously. "Ha ha real funny. Keep eating like you do. And don't cry when you end up with high cholesterol when you are 50" he had defended himself. "As if we are going to last until we are 50." Dean laughed.

"Not you… you will live long and have kids and grow old." Dean quickly corrected pointing at Anna. He didn't wish anything bad for her not even as a joke. Sam smiled at that memory and turned on the bed. Next he thought about the time Anna made them chicken soup for the first time. Dean had gotten high fever because he stood outside under heavy rain taking care of a hunt. As usual Dean refused to go and see a doctor purely because both of them joked that he is being such a softie for catching flu that easily.

Anna had made him some chicken soup and was forcing him to have it. Dean had to accept it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. And Dean waited until Anna left the room to take his first sip. "How bad is it?" He had whispered. Dean took some time to taste; "Actually it's pretty good." Dean whispered back. "Of course it is." They both jumped up when Anna answered them instead. "It's a secret family recipe... if you two play your cards right, I might even consider sharing it with your future wives." She added as she gave a serving to him as well. "Thanks mom." Dean had replied. That night, Anna had stayed up all night looking after Dean, because his fever continued to rise. And she didn't leave his side. She was always there for them in sickness and in health.

And after that his memory lane suddenly took a dark turn, next second he was standing in that hospital room looking at Anna as she fought for her life after getting beat up by the Mob. And the machine she was connected to unexpectedly beeped showing a flat line. That was not a memory; that was just a horrible nightmare that haunted him for months. What would he have done, if she died that day because of him & Dean? Sam sat down on his bed; his mind was not in peace for any sleep.

The same time, Dean was in a nightmare on his own. The man had a knife to her throat, "Say yes, or she will die." He yelled. Anna was in her knees looking at him with tears in her eyes. But she nodded him no telling him not to do as the man says. Dean hesitated to answer & the next second it was too late. The man stabbed her in her heart in a flash and she fell on to the ground. And as another man held Dean down; he watched Anna struggling to take her next breath. And that's all Dean could bare to see; he woke up screaming from his sleep. And Sam quickly jumped out of the bed and reached for his brother.

"Anna…" Dean managed to say as he tried to calm himself down. "Did you see Anna? I did too." Sam was shocked. And they both looked at each other with worry in their eyes. The next second, Castiel appeared in front of them. "I found her." He announced to the startled brothers.

"It was angels that took her." Castiel explained his latest findings to Sam & Dean. "What? What do they want from her?" Dean snapped. "That's what we are going to find out." Castiel said as he tapped on Sam & Dean's shoulders. The next second, they were outside an abandoned building. "The building is warded against demons. It looks like they are hiding her from demons." Castiel informed the boys. Sam & Dean looked at each other, after Azazel died, they all thought that this obsession the Demon's had on her was over. Apparently, they were wrong.

Castiel made his way inside the building; two angels appeared in front of them. "You are not welcome here Castiel." They heedlessly announced. "It's fine. Let them pass." The third angel who appeared ordered the rest. "Uriel." Castiel addressed the last angel. "Hello old friend. Tell your new friends to relax. I am not going to force anyone to say yes. It's not my department." Uriel said as he walked ahead of them.

"Why you care about this girl Castiel? You have been very thorough in your search for her. Honestly, I did not expect you to find this place. But now that you have, I think it's only fair you meet her." Uriel continued. Dean & Sam looked at each other; she was alive. Finally, after all these months they had something to be thankful for. But Castiel didn't look very happy. He stared right back at Uriel as if he understood what he meant between his words.

"Why did you take her?" Castiel asked him. "We need answers Castiel. We needed to know what kind of plan that demon Azazel had for her. He covered his tracks well; he didn't want anyone to know what he was planning. Not even his subordinates knew it. So with Lucifer roaming free and all, we had to act fast. And we couldn't think of anyone better to ask?" Uriel answered.

They all were directed to another room; Castiel stood in middle few steps ahead of Sam & Dean. Angels were his kind, but unfortunately he didn't trust his own kind. What they saw next proved that he was right to do so. Two angels dragged Anna from another room and in to this one. She was on her knees unable to stand, bruises & blood all over her body. The moment Dean & Sam lay their eyes on her, they jumped front in anger. But Castiel quickly stopped them as he locked his eyes on Uriel.

But Dean pushed him to a side and ran to her; he got down on his knees as he touched her face. "Please just stop this. Leave me alone. I know you are not real. Leave me alone." She screamed at Dean. Uriel laughed; "We have been messing with her for so long. I don't think she can identify what's real & what's not." He continued. "You son of a bitch!" Sam walked towards Uriel. Dean surprisingly remained on his knees; "Anna, it's us. Its' really us." He slowly whispered to her touching her hand.

"Stay back boy. I will snap my fingers & you & your little family here will be nothing but dust." Uriel ordered Sam. After Dean's words, Anna slowly looked up & in to his eyes. And in a second she knew that it was really him. "Dean…" She whispered back as she struggled to get her hands free. She wanted to hug him so badly; all these months she wished nothing but to see her family again one more time.

"You didn't have to do this to her Uriel. If you wanted to know what she knows, all you had to do was read her mind. And then you would have known that she doesn't have the answers either." Castiel sounded very angry. "Yes. I know that. But then it occurred to me that she can block the demons off, what if she can do the same to Angels?" Uriel tried to make ridiculous excuses. But Castiel tried to remain calm; he knew that if this ever comes to a fight they would not stand a chance.

"Now that you know, she doesn't have the answers; let her go." Castiel asked as calmly as possible. "Oh my Dear Castiel… We may have looked for answers in the wrong place. But we finally figured it all out. And it indeed was a very brilliant plan. And she is not going anywhere." Uriel pointed at Anna. "One way or another… you both are going to say yes to Michael & Lucifer. That is your destiny." He then directed his words to Sam & Dean. "And the battle between the two Archangels is going to be head to head, of that I am certain. But we all know in the end Michael will beat Lucifer. But do you know what will turn the odds significantly around?" Uriel asked Castiel.

"A Nephilim." Uriel answered his own question. "A Nephelim is an offspring between an angel and a human. It is written that a Nephelim will grow up to be more powerful than the angel that fathered it. And in this particular case... more powerful than an Archangel. And all that demon blood pumping in her veins will only make it more and more powerful." Uriel looked at Anna and continued.

And then he turned to Sam; "And when Lucifer finally wears you... you and her together will make a Nephelim more powerful than anyone has ever imagined." Uriel added. "She is my sister! You sick bastard." Sam burst out furious. "Maybe you think of her as a sister. But she is not... not by blood. Doesn't this ring any bells boy? Azazel told you this a long time ago. He told you how he couldn't resist it when he saw her for the first time as a baby. He told you about how your genes together would be a perfect match. Actually now that I have laid my eyes on you two, I can see how correct he was. If it wasn't for the terrible tragedies that fell upon your families that drove them apart... you two would have definitely ended up together." Uriel explained further.

Dean held her hand tightly; his heart was beating fast as the revelations continued to follow. Sam stared at Anna who looked so weak and fragile after enduring months of torture both physical and emotional. In that moment, he wanted nothing but to take her away from all this pain. "Anyway... Do you really think that you will have any say in this? Do you think Lucifer will care about how you feel? And he definitely doesn't want her consent to do what needs to be done." Uriel laughed wickedly.

And that did it; Dean had heard enough. "Watch your damn mouth Uriel. If you talk about her like that, Angel or not... I will stab you in your face." Dean stood up face to face Uriel. No one not even a damn Archangel was going to lay a finger on his sister without her consent.

"Get your friend in line Castiel. He may be valuable to some angels, but I will not tolerate such behavior." Uriel responded. "Dean... Step back." Castiel asked him quietly. His voice was layered with guilt. Dean gave him a look that said a million things; majority of it was anger and frustration.

"Castiel, what I am trying to make you understand is; when Lucifer joins forces with her son... I mean Lucifer's son; together they will be unstoppable. All of heaven's angels wouldn't be strong enough to stand against them. And together they will create hell on Heaven and Earth. Everything that we all hold dear will be turned to ashes. The funny part is she won't be even there to see it. No human not even a one loaded with demon blood can survive giving birth to a Nephelim. You will be dead in the end anyway... but you will be the reason for heaven and earth's annihilation." Uriel frowned at Anna as the angel who held her pulled her straight from her hair.

"So I believe you will understand me when I tell you that you need to die before any of that happens." Uriel added looking at Anna. Dean & Sam jumped front in protest, but the two angels who held Anna left her on her knees and captured the brothers instead. "Castiel... Will you do the honours?" Uriel asked Castiel as he directed him towards Anna. She waited there on her knees and didn't even flinch. She looked at Castiel and smiled as if to say that she understands.

Then she slowly looked at Sam and then at Dean. And it was the hardest thing she had ever done, saying good bye to them in this way. In her heart, she knew they deserved better. She deserved better. "Oh... I have been inside your head. Wasn't there something you always wanted to tell Dean? Something you regretted each day in here for not telling him." Uriel mocked her. "Now might be the only chance you will ever get." He laughed.

Anna gave him a piercing look; honestly she has had enough with these angel jerks. They destroyed everything she had her faith on. "That's thing you will never understand Uriel. For us humans, we don't need mind reading abilities. Sometimes, we don't even need words. Sometimes... you look at a person and you just know... exactly how they feel." Anna said looking directly at Dean's eyes. With tears in her eyes she gave him a warm genuine smile. And then she looked at Sam with the same smile in her face. And she knew how much she loved these two brothers of her... she loved them more than her own life.

"Go on Castiel... be done with it." Uriel ordered. "Or wait." He suddenly stopped him. "If creating a Nephelim is truly what their end game is, then killing her won't make much of a difference. There are still billions of whores out there that he can impregnate. Even without the demon blood in them, the Nephelim will still be very strong. Maybe we should use their own plan against them. Because now we own the jackpot." He added pointing at Anna.

Castiel glowered at him; even he did not like the way he talked about her. She wasn't a property to be owned, she was a human being and very kind one at that. And even though they haven't had the chance to interact with each other much; Castiel truly liked her. "Maybe we should recommend Michael to do the same with her; and when he acquires his true vessel, which is Dean over here... then their genes will be compatible just as much. And then we would have a Nephelim on our own... a very unique powerful being who only answer to heaven." Uriel was making his own plan.

"What is wrong with you Uriel? You are talking about a human here. How can you even suggest what you are thinking? Then how will we be any different from those demons?" Castiel asked in anger. "We don't have to be different Castiel; we only need to be better. Go on... smite her instead. She will be in heaven's prison until such time Michael acquires this stubborn boy over here." Uriel went ahead. Anna looked at Castiel in fear, earlier she was willing to die if that meant she would be saving the Earth.

But now they wanted her to make a child with Michael who will be wearing Dean. How do they come up with these repulsive ideas? Do they really think Dean would do that to her? That will not happen not even in a million years. "Cas... please don't." Anna begged for the first time. Castiel looked at her without blinking as if he struggled to make a decision. "Come on Castiel... Be done with it." Uriel pushed him.

Castiel raised his hand; "Cas, No." He heard Dean begging him from behind. And instead of placing his hand on Anna and he reached for his trench coat's pocket. In a swift he grabbed his Angel blade and sent it through Uriel's chest. And he grabbed Uriel's blade by his left hand and sent both of them through the two angels that held Dean. All of that happened just under a second. And as always Castiel was majestic in all that he did. Once the bright light of their dying grace faded, the rest of them looked at Castiel with astounding eyes. Did Castiel, an angel killed three of his own to save a bunch of humans?

Dean walked up to him & took his stand next to him. And Sam took his position next to Castiel's other side, making a wall of protection covering Anna. "There is going to be more of them. We have to get out of here right now. Dean, get her." Castiel declared as he placed his hands on Dean & Sam. Dean quickly bent down & carried Anna. She was just too weak to stand. And in the next second, they were out of that building. They all were back in their motel room. Dean placed Anna slowly on the bed, she still held on to his hand. As if she was scared that if she let him go, she will be alone again.

"We have to keep her hidden from angels now. May I?" Castiel asked her permission before he placed his hand on her chest to mark her with angel proofing. She nodded yes and then he continued. But he had to press his hand against her again. And he looked at his own hand confused. "I can't angel proof her. I think they marked her already." Castiel said as he moved away from her. "What does that mean?" Dean quickly questioned. "That means sooner or later, the angels will find her wherever she is." Castiel truly sounded sad.

Dean & Sam looked at Anna. They were together after a long time, but their problems only seemed to have increased. "It's ok Cas… You did more than what we could ever ask you. Thank you for that." She smiled. "I am sorry for waiting that long to do it. They were a disgrace to our kind." Castiel replied. "All of you keep your heads down. Unfortunately all three of you are now on heaven's most wanted list. Actually you are on hell's list." He continued pointing at Sam. "And you are on both the lists." He then added pointing at Anna. "Thanks Cas. We got that. To summarize, we are all so screwed." Dean managed to respond with a smile. "Right now, I am just glad we got her back." He went on as he looked at Anna. "And thank you… really Cas… thank you for finding her & getting her out of there." Dean extended his hand out Castiel. Castiel shook his hand in acceptance; after all they have always been partners of crime.

Few minutes later, Castiel took off hoping to find how the other Angels are responding to what he had done. Dean had asked him to heal Anna's wounds before he departs and he happily offered to help. Dean was still furious for everything that bastard Uriel had done to her; he was more furious because he wasn't the one who stabbed that blade in his face. "At least he gave you both one more reason why you should never say yes to Lucifer and Michael." Anna pointed out. They both had to agree, what he revealed and what he suggested were unimaginable.

"I can't believe this was the big plan they had for me. They killed my family for this. So that I can be Lucifer's baby machine... That just makes me so..." Anna sounded purely frustrated. "Pissed?" Sam finished the sentence for her. "That doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean can you believe this crap? You and me were going to be the power couple that would be responsible for the end of the world." She questioned Sam. "It will never happen Anna. Not on our watch." Sam guaranteed her. She smiled with both of them, life was so weird. Demons, angels... they all were jerks.

After few hours Dean decided to go out to buy them all lunch. To Anna, Sam felt a little distant. She could feel that he still regretted about how their last interaction went down. "Sam... Can you come over here?" She asked him. "Do you need something?" He was there by her side in a flash. "I just need to talk to you Sam." She smiled. Sam took few seconds to gather himself; "I really don't know how to even begin. Where to start?" he tried to find the words. "How about… I was an idiot and I am sorry. I should have listened to you because you are a genius and you are obviously way smarter than me." Anna offered to help him find the words.

Sam couldn't help but smile; "All that is very true. But Anna… I hurt you so bad, I punched you. I can't believe I did that to you." Sam answered about to break down. "Exactly Sam, It's because it wasn't you. You were not you at that time. And I knew it. So stop beating yourself up for it. Besides siblings are supposed to eat each other's heads off once in a while. Otherwise where's the fun in that?" she punched him lightly in his shoulder.

"But you were right about Ruby from the beginning." Sam reminded her. "Of course, I am always right. That's a problem." She smiled. "You were not right when you trusted me to make the correct decision." Sam answered sadly. "No Sammy, even then… I was right. Because in the end you made the correct decision." She replied. "You really have to stop blaming yourself Sam. We can fix this together. I have my faith on you." She confirmed it again. Sam felt a huge feeling of relief washing over him. All these months he felt guilty as hell, but finally he was forgiven. Anna proved it right again; family will always have your back even when it hurts.

And they both smiled; they were happy to be in each other's company again. They both missed it. And when Dean came back with their lunch, they all sat together and enjoyed it just like they always did. Two journeys that crossed paths with each other four and a half years ago. From the first meal they had in that Diner to all the rest that followed, laughing, teasing each other and even while watching 'Friends' in TV; they cherished all those moments. It was a good thing that they learnt to appreciate those little things in life, because in the end when they looked back they realized that those were the big things.

And when the Angel Zechariah came down to Earth to handle the situation on his own, it didn't really end well for Sam, Dean or Anna. While he rejected Uriel's plan for Michael making a Nephelim through Anna; he took great interest in making sure that Lucifer won't be able to do the same. So as a result, he sent all of his soldiers after Anna to take her out of the board game. Six humans and an angel couldn't fight off the heaven forever.

And soon after their team got even smaller. They lost Ellen and Jo during their suicide mission to kill Lucifer. The night before was the last time they all hanged out together. The team freewill; Bobby even made them take a commemorative picture to remember that day where bravery and stupidity went hand in hand. That day they lost a lot. Ellen was gone. And so was Jo... gone too soon in the middle of her beautiful song. And through their sorrow they learnt that sometimes by losing a battle you find a new way to win the war.

But victory was nowhere near them, few more days later Zechariah won. When that angel blade pierced through Anna's heart, she knew that the game was over for her. She had always told the boys that if the angels do get her one day, maybe it's for the best. In that day, she only had Dean and Sam next to her. And when Dean held her in his arms as she took out her last breaths; she just wanted to let him know. "Dean... Sam... I love you. Always have and always will. Tell Bobby that I love him very much, that we will always be family. And Dean... thank you for everything. I always wanted to say that when I look at you... I am home." She somehow managed between her ragged breathing.

But she was right; sometimes they didn't need words to express what they felt. The boys knew exactly how much she loved them and she knew the same. They gave strength to each other and the courage to keep fighting. But it was her time to go; it was her time to rest.

'So when tomorrow starts without me don't think we are far apart, for every time you think of me I am right here in your heart...'

Two months later, when Sam and Dean visited Bobby they caught him outside the house. The hydrangea plants that Anna planted had fully grown and bloomed. They were surprised to see Bobby was taking pictures of the flowers. "Bobby, what are you doing?" Dean asked as he walked towards him.

Bobby handed him the Polaroid pictures that he had just taken. "I am keeping a promise boys. When she planted these, she asked me to send her a picture of it when they bloom. She said; send it to her doesn't matter where she is." Bobby paused to gather himself. He was going to leave those pictures beside her grave. He missed her more than he could ever say. The whole house now looked empty without her, it looked incomplete.

"I am keeping my promise." Bobby smiled. He will remember her for all the smiles she brought in to his life. For all the love and all the laughter they shared during those years. And he will miss her everyday so badly... until they meet again...

Even Castiel was taking her demise very personally; she considered him to be family and he felt the same way in return. He tried to console others by assuring them that she is now in a better place; reunited with her family. Safely in heaven, where she belonged. Where there is no pain or suffering. But deep inside he knew it's something they keep telling themselves to get over the fact that they have actually lost.

And for Sam and Dean... the road stretched on. It wasn't easy being the last men standing. That meant, they had to watch everyone and everything they ever loved die before them. Life was hard and it wasn't fair. And sometimes it hurt like hell. But they never forgot her... even to this date; Dean and Sam would close their eyes and think of her. And the memory of her would play in front of their eyes just like a movie.

The love they shared with each other still was the best feeling. She took care of them like a mother, she teased them like a sister and she loved them more than a friend. And she was right, whenever they think of her... they were home.

P.S. A heartfelt thank you for sharing this journey with me. A special thanks to those who followed my story. This was my first ever fan fiction & when I first uploaded it I didn't expect to have even one follower. But after reaching 600+ views, I can honestly say that you all made me really very happy. Huge thanks to you all again…

Appreciate your feedback… good, bad, suggestions for improvement… all are welcome & appreciated.

Thank you  .net for making all this possible & bringing us all together. When we don't see the episode we want on the series, you gave us the opportunity to write it.

Carry on…


End file.
